


Echos

by KMZ



Series: Grimmytales [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Monroe ist verzweifelt. Ihm obliegt es über Nick und den Captain zu wachen, damit sie sich nicht gegenseitig töten oder andere Dinge tun, die sie daran erinnern könnten, was zwischen ihnen geschehen ist. Alles spielt in einem wundervollen Bergpanorama der Schweizer Berge. Natürlich gibt es auch einen Fall, der gelöst werden muss und eine große Gefahr, die gebannt werden muss.  [ Sean x Nick ] TEIL 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liebe Leser,  
> herzlich willkommen zum dritten und letzten Teil der „Grimmytales“-Trilogie. Es werden ca 36k Wörter folgen und ich habe mich wirklich bemüht ein realistisches und trotzdem >happy< Ende zu gestalten. Aber wie schon an vielen anderen Stellen geschrieben: Weder bin ich Experte für solche Art Enden, noch habe ich viel praktische Erfahrung im Grimm-Fandom. Vergesst bitte nicht, es ist meine allererste Grimm-Fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Wie ihr merken werdet, grenze ich auch das Thema Juliette ein wenig aus. Nicht, weil ich sie nicht mag, sondern weil es nicht so gut zum Thema gepasst hat. Mir ging es vorrangig darum Sean und Nick zusammen zu bringen, bzw. ihr emotionales Kuddelmuddel aufzulösen. Das brisante Thema Nick/Juliette und Nick/Juliette/Sean werde ich an anderen Fics noch zur Genüge verarbeiten. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir diese ‚Nachlässigkeit‘.
> 
>  
> 
> Weiterhin möchte ich sagen, dass es den Ort, an den sie reisen, tatsächlich gibt, ich aber den Rest recht fiktional gestaltet und so interpretiert habe, dass es zu meiner Story passt. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lass mir eure Meinung da und oder gebt mir Kudos, wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat.  
> Viel Spaß jetzt!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Man, so eine Zeitverschwendung!“, murmelte Monroe in seinen struppigen Dreitagebart. Mit weitausholenden Schritten lief er über den Bürgersteig und sah in jeden offenen Laden, an dem er vorbei kam. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und aus den Abend-Einkäufern wurden nach und nach die Bar-Gänger, die sich nach der Arbeit den einen oder anderen Drink gönnten.  
„Kann er nicht einfach nur in den Supermarkt einkaufen gehen?“, fragte er sich selbst leise und gab dann ein ziemlich entnervtes Geräusch von sich. Das war eine wahnsinnig tolle Idee von Rosalee gewesen. Seit sie Nick und dem Captain die Erinnerung an ihre zerstörerische Liebesaffäre genommen hatten, war er ständig auf Achse. Aber nicht etwa um sich mit Nick zu treffen oder nette Dinge zu unternehmen, sondern um dem Captain hinterher zu spionieren, weil Rosalee der Meinung war, dass irgendwas mit ihm nicht gut gelaufen war und er eine potenzielle Gefahr für was und wen auch immer, darstellte. Sie sollten ihn eine Weile beobachten, waren ihre Worte gewesen. Es war nicht davon die Rede, dass es allein an ihm hängen blieb. Doch so war es.

Nick hingegen war fast wieder irgendwie der Alte. Gut, er war nicht mehr auf diesem hohen Energielevel und wirkte im Allgemeinen eher ruhiger und nachdenklicher, doch das würde sich auch noch geben. Immerhin war noch nicht so viel Zeit vergangen, seit …  
„Oh Gott, nicht daran denken!“, befahl sich Monroe leise und schnaubte entrüstet. Mit einem Grimm befreundet zu sein, war die eine Sache. Eine Sache, die anfangs ziemlich riskant erschien, doch inzwischen hatte er Nick ins Herz geschlossen, denn er war ein aufrichtiger Mensch mit einem wirklich guten Kern und nur den besten Absichten.  
Diese Sache allerdings zwischen ihm und Renard, war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Immer, wenn er darüber nachdachte, verspürte er ein heftiges Unwohlsein in seiner Magengegend und doch war da mehr. Noch etwas anderes, etwas Warmes. Etwas, was nur Nick aussprechen konnte, wenn er seinen Namen nannte. Er nannte nie wieder Renards Vornamen in seiner Gegenwart und Monroe war darüber mehr als dankbar. Denn wenn Nick es tun würde, dann hätten alle Beteiligten, inklusive ihm und Rosalee die falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Lieber nicht darüber nachdenken und weitersuchen, ermahnte er sich streng.  
Wie recht oft in der letzten Zeit, begab sich Monroe nun in das Viertel, in dem eine Bar an der nächsten Kneipe war. Es wurde voller und er bekam Hunger. Aber er würde sich eher die Hand abfressen als sich fettige Pommes in einem dieser ‚Läden‘ zu bestellen.  
Immer wenn Rosalee sagte: „Ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl, wegen Renard“, verdrehte er die Augen. Wusste aber zu selben Zeit, dass er losgehen würde und nach ihm sehen würde. Solange der Captain im PD war, konnte er beruhigt sein. Falls dort etwas passieren würde, würde er es durch Nick erfahren. Auch wenn Nick nichts mehr mit „der Sache“ zu tun hatte.  
Aber außerhalb Renards Arbeitszeit, wurde es schwierig. Zum Glück hatte sich Rosalees Aussage, er wäre ein sehr einsamer Mann, bestätigt. Immerhin hieße das, Monroe müsste nicht ständig von A nach B fahren, um ihn zu suchen. Andererseits, wenn er Freunde hätte, könnte er sich dieses Theater auch schenken, denn dann würden nämlich andere Personen über den Captain wachen.  
Seufzend schaute er suchend in eine angesagte Bar. Die war noch überraschend leer und er hätte Renard gesehen, wenn er hier wäre. War er nicht. Dann müsste er weitersuchen.  
„Kann er sich nicht zu Hause betrinken?!“, fluchte Monroe wieder leise vor sich hin.   
Wenn er das nämlich tun würde, könnte er wenigstens vor dessen Haus in seinem Auto sitzen und Musik hören.   
Die nächste Bar auf seiner Route war das MUSE. Weder besonders „in“, noch ein Gammelschuppen. Er selbst ging eher selten in Bars und schon gar nicht oft allein. Aber das Muse hatte diesen typischen Bartresen und an dem saß Renard und hatte ein Glas Irgendwas vor sich stehen.  
Monroe war einerseits erleichtert ihn gefunden zu haben, andererseits war er sich gerade nicht so ganz sicher, was er tun sollte. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und war kurz davor die Bar zu verlassen, um draußen und unerkannt auf ihn zu warten. Bisher hatte er sich und seine „Observation“ bedeckt gehalten, da er nur zu genau wusste, dass mit dem Captain nicht zu Spaßen war. Mit Zauberbiestern, selbst wenn sie nur zu Hälfte ein solches sind, legt man sich ungern an.   
Aber irgendwas in ihm drängte ihn heute dazu einfach mal Hallo zu sagen. Weil der Mann so traurig aussah, fragte sich Monroe irritiert? Nein, das war es nicht. Renard sah ganz und gar nicht traurig aus. Er starrte einfach nur in Gedanken vor sich hin.  
Da Monroe vermutete, dass der Captain bis heute nichts von seiner Beschattung bemerkt hatte – und darauf war er mehr als stolz – konnte er ihn vielleicht heute mal ‚ganz zufällig‘ treffen. Ehe er es sich anders überlegen würde, ging er auf ihn zu. Denn vielleicht war es nicht die schlechteste alle Idee einfach mal mit ihm zu reden.

 

„Oh, hey … Captain! Auch hier?“, sagte er dann und hoffte inständig, dass es total überrascht klang. Zusätzlich riss er erstaunt die Augen auf und setzte sich unverfroren und mit heftig schlagenden Herzen neben Renard auf den Barhocker. Der Captain drehte den Kopf und hob nur seine Augenbrauen. Im ersten Moment war sich Monroe keineswegs sicher, ob der Mann ihn überhaupt erkannte. Ehrlich verlegen bestellte er sich eine Cola, denn da war er auf der sicheren Seite.  
„Ich wollte mir eben nur ….“ Monroe merkte gerade, wie dämlich es war sich eine Cola bestellt zu haben, denn die hätte er auch in jedem Supermarkt bekommen.  
„Eigentlich etwas Härteres als Cola bestellen …“, versuchte er noch zu retten, was zu retten war. Ein Seitenblick zu Renard zeigte ihm jedoch, dass der Mann ihm gar nicht zuzuhören schien.  
„Captain?“  
„Wie war dein Name nochmal gleich?“, fragte Renard nun ausdruckslos und bestellte ein weiteres Glas Gin, wie Monroe hörte.  
„Ich nehme auch eins davon!“ sagte er schnell, als der Barkeeper kam.  
„Monroe. Mein Name ist Monroe.“ Irritiert sah er Renard an, denn der hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht sich keine Namen merken zu können. Ganz im Gegenteil. Monroe hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass der Mann viel mehr von allen anderen wusste, als die nur ahnten. Inklusive Nick!  
„Nein, ich meine deinen Vornamen! Kein Mensch heißt Monroe!“  
„Ich bin ein Blutbad, kein Mensch!“, raunte Monroe ihm berichtigend zu, doch der Captain sah ihn nur weiterhin mit gefurchter Stirn an.  
„Also gut, mein Vorname ist Eddie.“  
„Eddie …“, wiederholte der andere Mann, ohne jegliche Betonung.  
„…klingt so gewöhnlich“, fügte er dann noch an und Monroe glaubte in seiner Stimme einen ganz dezenten Hauch von Verachtung zu hören. Wundern würde es ihn nicht. Hexen- und Zauberbiester konnten so arrogant sein, wenn es um andere Wesen ging.  
„Und Sean ist ja auch so ausgefallen und exklusiv“, gab er unüberlegt zurück. Augenblicklich flog Seans Kopf herum und seine Augen starrten ihn warnend an. Monroe schluckte verwirrt und fragte sich, was da gerade passiert war. Lag es daran, dass er es gewagt hatte seinen Vornamen auszusprechen? Tat das sonst niemand? Hat das sonst niemand getan, außer Nick? Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie Nick ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Diese Weichheit in seiner Stimme hatte er seither nie wieder bei ihm vernommen. Betreten sah er zu Seite und konnte spüren, wie er ein wenig errötete. Zum Glück konnte man es einem Blutbad nur schwer ansehen.

Sean schwieg und Monroe überlegte sehr verzweifelt, was er mit diesem unzugänglichen Kerl überhaupt zu besprechen hatte. Alles würde unwichtig klingen und ihn würdelos erscheinen lassen. Und damit würde er nur Renards Überheblichkeit bestätigen, verdammt.  
„Wie läuft’s denn so?“, fragte er schließlich leichthin und hoffte, es klang nach typischer Kneipenplauderei. Er bekam überraschenderweise eine Antwort, die gar nicht so abweisend klang.  
„Meine Hand ist gut verheilt, dank dieser … Tinktur. Du kannst deiner Freundin einen Dank von mir sagen“. Bestürzt blinzelte Monroe ihn an und nickt dann.  
„Ja, mache ich gern. Sie wird sich freuen, denn ….“ Oh Gott, was sagte er hier? Wollte er eben wirklich sagen, dass sich Rosalee große Sorgen um ihn machte und dass das nicht an der verletzten Hand lag?  
„Sie macht sich immer Sorgen. Um mich, um Nick und … na ja, um jeden. Du weißt schon.“  
„Nein, tue ich nicht“, sagte der Captain nur teilnahmslos. Monroe schwieg wieder und nippte am Gin.  
„Geht es Nick gut?“, fragte Renard plötzlich und dem Blutbad wäre vor Schreck das Glas fast aus der Hand gerutscht.   
„Ähm, wie meinst du das? Hast du ihn heute nicht getroffen?“  
„Doch, ich habe ihn gesehen, aber wir sind nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen seit der Sache mit seiner Freundin, wie du dir sicher denken kannst.“  
„Kann ich. Oh ja, das kann ich wirklich. Hast du mal versucht mit ihm über alles zu sprechen?“  
„Nein, wozu? Es spielt keine Rolle.“  
„Na ja, das sehe ich anders. Ich meine, immerhin arbeitet ihr zusammen und wäre es da nicht von Vorteil, wenn ihr euch da nicht am liebsten gegenseitig erdolchen würdet? Ich will das nur mal so anmerken …“ Monroe klang vorsichtig und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel den anderen Mann. Der sah ihn weiterhin nicht an und bestellte stattdessen beim Barkeeper den nächsten Drink.  
„Wir arbeiten zusammen wie auch vorher schon. Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Nick ist professionell und ich bin es auch. Das in Hood River lief doch optimal. Also kein Problem, oder?“  
„Hm, dann geht es also eher um die Grimm-Sache?“  
Jetzt sah der Captain ihn an und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich so ein Unverständnis, dass Monroe unwillkürlich lächeln musste.  
„Nein, es geht um unser privates Verhältnis. Wenn ich es Nick erklären könnte, würde ich es tun. Doch ich bin sicher, es wird nichts helfen. Irgendwie gab es da von Anfang an zwischen uns Differenzen und dieser … Zauber von Adalind hat es definitiv nicht besser gemacht.“  
Ein paar kluge Momente schwieg Monroe. Er merkte überrascht, dass Renard sehr wohl gern mit jemanden sprechen wollen würde, weil er offenbar wirklich keine Seele hatte, mit der er sich austauschen konnte. Für Monroe wäre nun ein guter Zeitpunkt gewesen zu gehen. Aber das entsprach nicht seiner selbstlosen Natur und er wusste das, verflucht. Es war nicht so, dass er den Captain mochte aber er verabscheute ihn auch nicht so, um jetzt aufzustehen und ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, auf dass er sich allein in seinen düsteren, schuldigen Gedanken suhlte.  
Jedoch konnte er auch nicht anfangen über Nick und seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Ganz und gar nicht, denn er wäre schneller bei „Sean“, als er befürchten musste. Eine vage Antwort nach dem Motto: Ja, so ist es nun mal. Das wird schon wieder! Kam auch nicht in Frage, denn dazu war Renard viel zu schlau und gerissen, um es nicht als das zu erkennen, was es war. Ein Ausweichen. Und er würde ihn verfolgen und die Wahrheit letztlich aus ihm herausbekommen. So viel war sicher.

„Vielleicht wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem ihr eure Meinungsverschiedenheiten beilegen könnt. Ich habe ja ein Faible für Uhren aller Art und wenn mich die Uhren etwas gelehrt haben, dann das, dass sich immer alles und ständig ändert. Nichts bleibt, wie es war. Alles ist im Zeitfluss und …“  
„Manche Dinge ändern sich nie. Weißt du warum?“  
„Oh, da bin ich jetzt aber neugierig.“ Und das war Monroe wirklich. Er rutschte sogar ein wenig näher zum Captain, denn es wurde nun voll in der Bar und Renard sprach sowieso nicht besonders laut.  
„Die Zeit ist nur die Zeit, weil es darin feste Größen gibt, an denen sie sich entlang hangelt. Eine Art Matrix, die der Zeit die Form gibt. Es gibt Eckpunkte, die sind immer fest und unabänderlich. Daran erkennt man die Veränderung überhaupt erst.“  
Das Blutbad hob die Augenbrauen. Das musste er erst einmal sacken lassen.  
„Und was wäre so ein Eckpunkt?“  
„Gewisse Ereignisse, die stattfinden müssen und werden. Egal, was man tut oder nicht tut. Sie basieren auf tief verwurzelten, archetypischen Indikatoren und sind nicht änderbar. Es wurde schon oft versucht und manchmal könnte man sogar den Eindruck bekommen, man hätte Einfluss gehabt. Aber es wird sich immer zeigen, dass man damit falsch lag. Irgendwann, im Laufe der Zeit, wird sich dieses Ereignis unwiderruflich manifestieren. Ist das nicht paradox und ironisch?“  
„Und das weißt du, weil du psychologische Philosophie studiert hast, oder weil du ….“ Er senkte die Stimme … „ein Wesen bist?“   
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah der Captain ihn wirklich an. Er blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und Monroe fühlte sich auf der Stelle seltsam. Als würde das Zauberbiest in sein Innerstes sehen. Auch wenn es da nichts zu sehen gab, so hatte Monroe das verrückte Bedürfnis sich verstecken zu wollen. Nick sagte damals, Sean wäre er wundervoller Mann und in diesem Moment bekam er eine Ahnung, dass da eine große Wahrheit dahinter steckte.  
„Weder noch. Ich weiß es, weil ich schon ein wenig betrunken bin“, sagte Sean dann lapidar und bestellte sich und Monroe einen weiteren Drink.  
„Ähm, ich sollte langsam machen. Ich bin eher der Genusstrinker und nicht …“  
„Nicht was …?“ Monroe wurde wieder rot.  
„Der Frusttrinker …“, murmelte er betreten.  
„Du denkst also, ich bin frustriert? Warum sollte ich das sein? Weil Nick seinen Chef abgrundtief hasst, ebenso dessen Freundin, die ich zwar tatsächlich hinreißen finde, doch mir nie und nimmer herausgenommen hätte, ihr näher zu treten. Denkst du, ein Mann muss frustriert sein, um allein in einer Bar zu sitzen und völlig überteuerte Drinks zu trinken und sich dabei im Spiegel zu betrachten?“ Sean zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Spiegelwand gegenüber und Monroe kapierte, dass der Captain vielleicht hier saß, um den Raum hinter sich im Auge zu haben. Vielleicht wartete er auf irgendjemand oder irgendwas? Was war er nur für ein dämlicher Idiot!  
„Nein, ich denke, dieser Mann ist frustriert, weil er einsam ist und niemanden zum Reden hat!“, sagte er rau und stand auf. Sein unerwarteter Mut ließ seine Beine zittern.  
„Danke für den Drink, Captain. Ich empfehle mich ….“   
Der Captain sah ihn mit undurchsichtigem Ausdruck im Gesicht an, ließ ihn jedoch ungehindert die Bar verlassen.  
Doch damit sollte dieser besorgniserregende Abend nicht enden.

 

Nachdenklich blickte Sean dem Blutbad nach. Er hatte durchaus registriert, dass er irgendwie beschatten wurde, doch hatte er das eher seiner Familie in die Schuhe geschoben. Es war immer irgendwer in Portland, der ihn überwachen, eliminieren, überzeugen oder Gott weiß was von ihm wollte. Deshalb war er grundsätzlich immer vorsichtig und wachsam.  
Dass ihm Monroe gefolgt war, konnte eher Zufall sein. Es könnte demnach auch noch einen wirklichen Verfolger geben. Denn, wenn es nicht seine Familie war, die ihn überwachte, dann kamen dafür im Augenblick leider noch andere Personen in Frage.   
Erst vor zwei Tagen hatte er über Umwege die Nachricht erhalten, dass sein alter Schulfreund Tony Beckett unter mysteriösen Umständen zu Tode gekommen war. Sie hatten beide für einige Jahre das Lyceum Alpinum Internat in Zuoz besucht. Tony war sein Zimmergenosse und hatte erst kurz bevor er mit seiner Mutter nach Genf umgezogen ist von seinem Wesen erfahren. Da waren sie schon so gut miteinander befreundet, dass sich sein Freund nach ein paar Tagen der Unsicherheit schnell wieder gefangen hatte. Sie waren Freunde geblieben, hatten sich allerdings in den letzten Jahren nie getroffen. Sie hatten auch wenig Kontakt und doch hatte Sean immer das gute Gefühl, dass es da jemanden gab, der ihn kannte und mochte.   
Nun war Tony tot. Vermutlich ermordet. Tony war nach seiner Schulzeit nach England studieren gegangen und hatte sogar beachtliche Erfolge im Investmentbereich vorzuweisen, doch letztlich war er ans Lyceum zurückgegangen, um dort Mathematik zu unterrichten.   
Dort war er gestorben. In den weit verwinkelten Kellergängen des Internats hat man am Morgen seine Leiche entdeckt. Seine Kehle war herausgerissen. Natürlich konnte das auch ein Mensch getan haben, doch Sean bezweifelte das. Er glaubte eher daran, dass das eine Botschaft für ihn war. Eine Warnung zu kooperieren oder vielleicht wollte man nur seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Vielleicht war aber auch eine weitere Partei involviert. Zu viele potenzielle Gegner kannten ihn. Einer davon war Friedrich Reichelt. Ein konservativer Lehrer im Lyceum, ein Hundjäger und definitiv sein Feind, der ihn damals schon am liebsten dafür gerichtet hätte, weil er ein verunreinigter Bastard und halb menschlich war.  
Tonys Tod hatte ihn getroffen, doch das war es nicht allein, was ihn in der letzten Zeit so zu schaffen machte. Seit dieser Sache mit Juliette hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl nicht mehr er selbst zu sein. Irgendwas schien mit ihm nicht zu stimmen. Schlimmer noch, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich an einen Teil seines Selbst nicht erinnern konnte. In ihm war eine erschreckende Leere und er musste dem Blutbad in gewisser Weise recht geben.  
Er war frustriert, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr ausstehen konnte. Irgendwann hatte er irgendwas verloren an das er sich nicht mal erinnern konnte und das deprimierte ihn tatsächlich, weil er noch nicht mal darum trauern konnte, um mit allem abzuschließen.  
Aber er saß wirklich hier im Muse, in genau der Bar mit dem praktischen Spiegel, weil er wissen wollte, wer ihn verfolgte. Er müsste nur Geduld haben und seine Drinks trinken. Irgendwann würde er sehen, wer ihn verfolgte. Er rechnete stark mit Reichelt oder einem seiner Handlanger. Hundjäger waren im Allgemeinen gut zu erkennen, denn kaum ein anderes Wesen hatte einen derart tödlichen Auftritt.

 

Als er bezahlte und aufstand, merkte er, dass der verschmähte Drink von Monroe einer zu viel war. Ein wenig unsicher lief er nach draußen und holte dann erst mal tief Luft. Er hatte heute keinen Verfolger ausmachen können, doch als er die Straße entlanglief und sein Auto suchte, sah er Monroe wieder.  
„Das darf ja nicht wahr sein …“, murmelte er verstimmt. Das Blutbad hatte die Motorhaube seines alten, deutschen Wagens hochgeklappt und nestelte am Motor herum.  
„Probleme?“, fragte er spöttisch. Eddie fuhr erschrocken hoch und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen die Motorhaube.  
„Klassischer Fehler …“, sagte Sean und grinste für sich selbst überraschend. Das Blutbad sah ihn ziemlich perplex an und rieb sich dann über seinen Hinterkopf.  
„Ist halt ein altes Ding.“  
„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen …?“  
„Bist du betrunken, Captain?“  
„Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?“  
„Ja. Wenn ich in dein Auto steigen soll, wäre das angebracht.“ Sean verengte die Augen und seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. In seinem leichten Rausch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Nicks wilden Freund irgendwie mochte und er konnte den Grimm verstehen, dass er auf Monroe so große Stücke hielt.  
„Nein, ich bin nicht betrunken. Na los …“ Sean lief einfach los und hörte nach ein paar Momenten die Motorhaube nach unten klappen. Monroe folgte ihm und lief atemlos neben ihm her.  
„Soll ich nicht doch besser fahren?“, fragte das Blutbad ein bisschen verlegen, als sie an Seans Auto ankamen.  
„Du traust mir nicht?“  
„Doch … doch … tue ich.“  
„Würde ich an deiner Stelle auch nicht tun, Eddie …“  
Monroe sah ihn eigenartig an, stieg dann aber fügsam auf der Beifahrerseite ein.

„Und, hast du heute gefunden, was du suchtest?“, fragte Monroe nach einer Weile, in der er irgendwie ziemlich verkrampft war und sich am Gurt festgehalten hatte.  
„Du meinst ewiges Leben, wahre Liebe, unendlich Geld und allumfassende Macht? Nein. Ich lasse dich wissen, wenn ich all das gefunden habe. Mit einem davon wäre ich aber auch schon zufrieden.“  
Monroe machte ein schnaubendes Geräusch, was sich nach einem unterdrückten Lachen anhörte.  
„Ich meinte eigentlich eher einen potenziellen Verfolger, der dich auf dem Radar hat. Im Muse …“  
„Ach so. Nein, kein Glück gehabt. War entweder der falsche Zeitpunkt oder du hast meine Show ruiniert.“  
„Oh …. Das tut mir ehrlich leid, Captain!“ Monroe klang zutiefst verlegen und schuldbewusst.   
„Das war ein Scherz. Wenn mich jemand verfolgt, dann ist es doch egal, mit wem ich wo bin. Wo hast du nur deine Ausbildung … oh, entschuldige bitte, Eddie.“ Er klang ziemlich hämisch.  
„Kannst du … bitte Monroe zu mir sagen?“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil das jeder sagt, deshalb. Ich … es klingt seltsam meinen Vornamen zu hören, ehrlich, man!“  
Sean sah kurz zu ihm rüber. Er wusste gerade nicht, ob er das Blutbad amüsant oder einfach nur dämlich finden sollte. Seltsam war er auf jeden Fall. Sehr speziell.  
„Ich bin nicht jeder“, sagte er dann nur desinteressiert und bog in die Straße ein, in der Monroe wohnte.  
„Danke fürs Herbringen, Captain. Ich würde dich ja gern noch auf einen Drink mit herein bitten … oh nein, das klingt jetzt nicht so wie es sich anhört!“ Schockiert hob Monroe die Hände als er Renards pikierten Blick sah.  
„Ich meine nur, du musst noch nach Hause fahren und … vielleicht ist Nick schon da und …“  
„Ich würde sowieso Nein sagen. Gute Nacht!“  
Monroe warf die Tür ran und blinzelte Renard irritiert nach. Himmel, welch ein sonderlicher Kerl.

 

Nick war tatsächlich schon zu Hause.  
„Was ist mit deinem Auto?“  
„Ich habe es nicht mehr anbekommen. Ich muss mir das morgen bei Tageslicht ansehen. Scheint irgendwas mit dem Verteiler zu sein. Die alten Dinger haben da so ihre speziellen Macken.“ In Monroes Magen flatterte es ungut und er konnte Nick nicht in die Augen sehen.  
„Wer hat dich gebracht?“  
„Oh … das war nur … ein Bekannter und …“  
„Im Wagen des Captains?“  
„Okay, gut. Es war Renard. Er hat mich am Straßenrand aufgesammelt und wollte nur nett sein.“  
„Okay, schon gut“, sagte Nick ausdruckslos und holte sich die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. Monroe sah ihm dabei zu. Sein Bedürfnis über alles zu sprechen, war in diesem Moment unglaublich groß. Irgendwie kapierte er erst jetzt die ganze Tragik der Geschichte. Vielleicht hatte Renard recht. Manche Dinge mussten geschehen, damit die Zeit die Zeit sein konnte. Aber auch, wenn so viel Leid und so viel Verwirrung damit verbunden war? Auch, wenn sich alles so falsch anfühlte? Auch wenn alles nichts mit Vernunft zu tun hatte?


	2. Chapter 2

Mit vor dem Mund verschränkten Händen, starrte Sean nach draußen. Im PD war es wie immer. Ein wimmelnder Ameisenhaufen. Ein produktives Chaos, welches unter seiner Kontrolle war. Ein gutes Gefühl und doch war irgendwas daran nicht so, wie es sein sollte.  
Hank lief vorbei und machte einen Scherz. Sergeant Wu, der neben ihm lief, lachte. Ein gutes Arbeitsverhältnis war niemals zu unterschätzen. Wie sollte er das mit Nick jemals wieder hinbekommen? Detective Burkhardt saß an seinem Tisch mit dem Rücken zu seinem Blick und suchte etwas in der Datenbank. Er wirkte konzentriert und angespannt. So, wie man es von einem engagierten Polizisten erwarten würde. Doch Nick war nicht allein ein Cop, sondern auch ein Grimm. DER Grimm, wenn man Sean fragen würde. Nicht irgendeiner aus seiner Blutlinie. Nick war einzigartig und deshalb so überaus wertvoll. Seine tiefgehende Menschlichkeit war so allumfassend, dass es sogar Wesen gab, die freiwillig mit ihm befreundet waren. Wesen wie Monroe und Rosalee. Und auch Sean respektierte und schätzte ihn, trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen lag.  
Wichtiger aber war, dass Nick ein ausgezeichneter Polizist war. Und er war gerade in der Situation, dass er sowohl einen Grimm als auch einen exzellenten Detective ganz dringend brauchte. Sean hatte ganz gegen seine Vernunft beschlossen nach Zuoz zu reisen, um herauszufinden wer für den Mord an seinem Schulfreund Tony verantwortlich war. Er hatte darüber hinaus das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es keine Einzeltat war, sondern eher der Randausläufer einer Verschwörung. Einer Konspiration, die alle betreffen könnte, bei der momentanen sehr heiklen politischen Lage. Auch einen Grimm sollte das interessieren. Es erinnerte stark an Hood River, doch befürchtete er zu Recht, dass es um einiges gefährlicher war, wenn Hundjäger und Reichelt involviert waren.   
Sean holte tief Luft, dann stand er auf. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum es ihm so viel ausmachte Nick in sein Büro zu rufen. Warum benahm er sich derart närrisch und unsicher?

„Nick, kannst du kurz kommen?“ Er hatte absichtlich gewartet, bis Hank nicht am Platz war, sonst wäre Griffin automatisch mitgekommen. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Hank oder seine Hilfe hätte – ganz im Gegenteil: Ohne Griffin hätte es in Hood River schlecht für sie ausgesehen – doch wollte er seine privaten Angelegenheiten lieber nicht mit halb Portland teilen.

 

Nick sah kurz hoch und nickte dann. Er folgte ihm ins Büro, schloss die Tür und nahm untypischerweise gleich Platz. Der Grimm wirkte ein wenig blass und sehr distanziert.  
„Die Beweise passen hinten und vorn nicht zusammen. Hank befragt gerade nochmal die Bankangestellte und …“  
„Darum geht es nicht!“, Sean strich sich seine Krawatte glatt und nahm Platz. Dabei hatte er das Gefühl alles schon mal so erlebt zu haben.  
„Es geht um eine Privatangelegenheit.“  
Nick vermied es die Augen zu verdrehen, tat es aber dann doch. Sie beide wussten, dass es nichts dazu zu sagen gab.  
„Es geht um meine Privatangelegenheit, Nick. Ich frage dich, weil du ein guter, ein sehr guter Detective bist, ich dir vertraue und du darüber hinaus noch Fähigkeiten hast, die sonst kaum ein anderer hat.“  
„Weil ich ein Grimm bin also“, sagte Nick einfach nur lustlos und sah ihn direkt an. In Seans Mitte braute sich etwas zusammen, was er nur als emotionale Aufwallung bezeichnen konnte und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er so wenig selbstbeherrscht sein konnte. Im entscheidenden Moment allerdings, behielt er die Kontrolle und sprach gefasst weiter.  
„Ein alter Schulfreund von mir ist ermordet worden. Vor drei Tagen. In Zuoz, in der Schweiz. Es war vermutlich ein Wesen, was für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist. Ich weiß, dass Europa eher nicht in deinen Zuständigkeitsbereich fällt, doch ich vermute, dass es da eine Bedrohung gibt, die es durchaus bis nach Portland schaffen kann. Du kennst die Hundjäger?“  
Nick nickte ernst.  
„Ich hatte schon das Vergnügen.“  
„Mein Lateinlehrer war einer davon. Er hat mich gehasst, doch das war es nicht allein. Er war politisch tätig und ich verstehe erst jetzt, dass er wohl schon damals im Untergrund einer Organisation angehört hat, die die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollte. Die Hundjäger sind aufgebaut wie die SS, inklusive dem Gedankengutes des Dritten Reiches, falls du da im Bilde bist?“  
„Ein wenig. Ich kann mich informieren. Aber was genau erwartest du?“ Nick klang kühl und abweisend. Er konnte es ihm kaum verdenken.   
„Würdest du … auf meine Kosten mit mir dieses Wochenende nach Zuoz reisen und dir die Leiche und den Ort der Tat ansehen? Ich würde mich dort gern mal in der Schule und im Ort umsehen und falls du …“  
„Du denkst, ich langweile mich in Portland? Denkst du, ich hätte hier nichts zu tun und hätte Zeit mich um deine privaten Angelegenheiten zu kümmern?“, fragte Nick ziemlich unfreundlich nach.  
„Nein. Ich bitte dich um einen … Gefallen und wenn du ablehnst ist das auch in Ordnung.“ Seans Stimme wurde härter.  
„Du bittest mich schon wieder um einen Gefallen …?“ Ein abfälliges Geräusch kam aus Nicks Mund und er wich ein paar Momenten seinem Blick aus.  
„Ich akzeptiere dein Nein, Nick. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich das Blutbad frage? Ich könnte seine Sinne gut gebrauchen.“  
„Monroe?“ Nick starrte ihn nun derart feindselig an, dass Sean sich unwillkürlich auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, um ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen.  
„Ja, Eddie.“  
„Eddie?“ Nicks Gesicht wurde immer misstrauischer und vielleicht fehlte nicht mehr viel, dass sich der Grimm auf ihn stürzte. Sean konnte seine Worte schon fast hören: Jetzt willst du mir also auch noch meinen Freund wegnehmen, ja?  
Nein, wollte er garantiert nicht. Aber er brauchte Hilfe. Wenn er dort allein auftauchte, war er praktisch Freiwild für alle Hundjäger in Europa.  
„Ja, das Blutbad hat eine gute Nase und kann sich verteidigen.“  
„Weiß Monroe davon?“  
„Nein, noch nicht.“  
„Er wird nicht mitkommen …!“ Nick stand auf und sah ihn ziemlich finster an. Er war schon zur Tür raus, kam er dann wieder zurück.  
„Gut, ich komme mit. Aber nur, weil ich nicht möchte, dass du mit Monroe allein dorthin reist. Wie kommst du nur darauf … nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Wann geht es los?“  
Sean spürte wieder diese unfassbare Leere in sich und sagte ziemlich ausdruckslos:   
„Morgen Abend, wenn ich noch die Flüge buchen kann!“  
„In Ordnung.“

 

„Was? Du willst mit dem Captain in die Schweiz?“ Monroes Stimme versagt fast, so schockiert war er über diese abendliche Eröffnung.  
„Na und? Er braucht mich als Grimm und er hat in gewissen politischen Dingen, die die Weltordnung betreffen einfach einen besseren Einblick. Das weißt du. Wenn er denkt, dass es wichtig ist, dann vertraue ich ihm da. Es dauert höchstens ein Wochenende und du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen!“  
„Aber ich mache mir Sorgen, Nick!“  
„Dann komm eben mit.“  
„Was, du meinst, mit dir und dem Captain? So eine Art Kumpelwochenend? Mit Zelten und Grillen und Biertrinken?“  
„Ich antworte nur auf deine erste Frage: Ja, warum nicht? Er sagte, er bräuchte deine Nase und würde sicher ein Ticket springen lassen. Dann fühlt er sich bestimmt sicherer.“ Nick klang so absichtlich verletzend, dass es sogar Monroe wehtat.   
„So ist er nicht.“  
„Was meinst du damit?“ Nick sah ihn ziemlich irritiert an.  
„Na ja, der Captain ist kein Feigling, wenn du das denkst.“  
„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich denke, er ist ein Verräter. Man vertraut ihm und hinter deinem Rücken …“  
„Nick, lass es gut sein, ja?! Manchmal geht es um wichtigere Dinge!“  
„Um seine Privatangelengeheiten? Das findest du wichtiger? Okay, ich gehe jetzt duschen und danach reden wir nochmal darüber.“

Nick schämte sich ein wenig, weil er seinen Unmut schon wieder so deutlich gezeigt hat. Was war nur in der letzten Zeit mit ihm los? Zu Renard sagte er noch, dass er Monroe nicht dabei haben wollte und das erste, was er zum Blutbad sagte war: Komm doch mit! Irgendwas lief hier gewaltig schief. Manchmal hatte Nick das befremdliche Gefühl, dass er gar nicht sein eigenes Leben lebte, sondern das eines anderen Nicks. 

 

Kurz nachdem Nick im Badezimmer verschwunden war, klingelte es an der Tür.  
Wenn das jetzt Renard ist, bringe ich ihn höchstpersönlich um, dachte Monroe aufgewühlt. Er hatte sich noch überhaupt nicht mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass Nick mit dem Captain in die Schweiz fliegen würde und auch nicht, dass er selbst mitkommen müsste, um zu verhindern … um Schlimmes zu verhindern. Ziemlich empört riss er nun seine Tür auf und dachte im letzten Moment geschockt, hoffentlich ist es nicht Rosalee, die er nun zu Tode ängstigen würde.  
Doch vor der Tür stand ein Streifenpolizist, der ihm unbeeindruckt eine Nachricht übergab und sich gleich wieder eilig verabschiedete.  
Als Monroe den Zettel las, seufzte er ahnungsvoll. Warum nur war ihm klar, dass es nie so laufen würde, wie man (in diesem Falle Rosalee und er) es beabsichtigt hatte?   
„Ich spendiere dir Cola im Muse! Cap.“. Las er ein weiteres Mal leise und sah sich um, ob Nick schon zu sehen war. War er nicht.  
„Ich muss noch mal schnell weg!“, rief er eilig durch die Badezimmertür und glaubte einen Laut der Zustimmung zu hören, doch konnte er nicht warten, denn er würde nun Renards Einladung folgen, weil er so hoffte zu verhindern, dass Nick mit ihm ein Wochenende … gottverdammt ein ganzes Wochenende am Arsch der Welt, vermutlich in einem idyllischen Schweizer Bergdorf, in einer romantischen Holzhütte, vor einem prasselnden Kamin, auf einem kuscheligen Bärenfell … verbrachte. Das durfte auf gar keinen Fall passieren. Notfalls würde er allein mit dem Captain dorthin fliegen, um …. Ach, darum ging es nicht.  
Hauptsache er konnte Nick und Renard auseinander halten, ehe die sich wieder daran erinnerten, dass sie sich verzweifelt liebten. Die Betonung lag eindeutig auf verzweifelt!

 

„Rosalee? Notfall!“, rief er sie während der Fahrt an. Er hatte sein Auto am Vormittag wieder in Gang gebracht und es lief wieder wie eine Eins.  
„Was ist denn los?“  
„Ich … Nick … Der Captain will mit Nick in die Schweiz, um einen Mord an einem seiner Schulfreunde zu untersuchen. Er denkt, es geht um Wesen, um Hundjäger und wir wissen alle, wie gefährlich die sind.“  
„Nach Europa? Mit Nick? Hat er zugesagt?“ Sie klang schockiert und das war kein Wunder.  
„Ja, Nick geht mit, weil er nicht wollte, dass ich allein mitgehe. Denn das hat der Captain vorgeschlagen. Nick will mich raushalten aber dann hat er mich doch gefragt und man, das verwirrt mich echt, Rosalee.“  
„Aber du musst mit, Monroe.“  
„Ich weiß … ich meine, ich habe mir gedacht, dass es keinen anderen Weg gibt. Aber vielleicht … vielleicht geschieht auch nichts und das Dreikraut funktioniert einwandfrei. Sie tun, was sie tun müssen, sorgen ein bisschen für Ordnung und dekorieren ein bisschen um und kommen vielleicht sogar als Freunde wieder?“  
„Dein Optimismus in allen Ehren, doch denkst du das wirklich oder wünschst du dir das nur?“ Monroe stöhnte dramatisch und hätte dabei fast die rote Ampel übersehen. Mit Mühe und Not kam er zum Stehen.  
„Verdammt!“  
„Alles in Ordnung, Monroe?“  
„Ja. Nein, eigentlich nicht. Du hast recht. Ich muss die beiden begleiten, doch ich sage dir, dass ich kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache habe und …“  
„Wo bist du gerade? Willst du vorbeikommen und wir reden darüber?“  
„Ich … ich bin gerade auf dem Weg mich mit dem Captain zu treffen. Er hat mir eine Nachricht schicken lassen und Rosalee, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das soll. Ich weiß nicht, was er von mir erwartet oder was er befürchtet. Ich verstehe den Mann nicht und ich traue ihm nicht über den Weg.“  
„Das muss du auch nicht. Verlass dich einfach nur auf dein gutes Gespür und sieh zu, dass du Nick von ihm fernhalten kannst. Ich befürchte, dass …“ Sie brach kurz ab und Monroe hörte es rascheln.  
„Dass sie sich sonst die Köpfe einschlagen? Du weißt, zwischen Hass und Liebe ist nur eine schmale Grenze und vielleicht haben wir mit unserer „Kräuter - Therapie“ etwas verändert oder verschoben“, beendete das Blutbad den Satz.  
„Nein, ich meinte, ehe ihre Gefühle füreinander wieder unkontrolliert aufflammen.“ Monroe gab ein leises Lachen von sich.  
„Ach, das denke ich nicht. Nick ist wirklich nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen und würde vermutlich eher die Hass-Variante bevorzugen. Und Renard …“  
„Was?“  
„Na ja, er war gestern Abend schon seltsam, als ich mit ihm geredet habe.“  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Irgendwie traurig. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil sein alter Freund ermordet wurde, vielleicht ist das aber auch sein normaler Zustand. Was weiß denn ich?“  
„Finde es raus, Monroe.“ Er hörte Rosalees leises Schmunzeln und gab es lautlos zurück.  
„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, ich bin da. Wünsch mir Glück!“  
„Viel Glück!“

 

Nick hatte Monroe etwas rufen gehört, jedoch nichts verstanden. Er war gerade dabei gewesen seine Haare abzurubbeln, als er das typische Geräusch der Autotür von Monroes Käfer hörte. Er trat zum Fenster und sah verwundert raus. Aus einer untrüglichen Intuition heraus, zog er sich schnell an und sprintete nach unten, um dem Blutbad zu folgen.  
Sein Freund war zwar kein Mann der unüberlegten Taten und war auch niemand, der zu Unvernunft und überhastetem Handeln neigte, doch Monroe hatte heute ziemlich durcheinander gewirkt. Woran genau das lag, konnte Nick nicht feststellen, aber schon mehr als einmal waren sie beide brenzligen Situationen entkommen, WEIL er sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen hatte. Und der riet ihm nun dem Blutbad zu folgen. An einer der roten Ampeln sah er ihn stehen und hielt Abstand, um ihn nicht aufmerksam zu machen. Als Monroe parkte, parkte auch er in einiger Entfernung. Dann folgte er ihm mit großem Abstand über Portlands Flaniermeile.   
Sein Freund sah sich immer mal wieder misstrauisch um und diese Tatsache machte auch Nick argwöhnisch. Als Monroe dann in eine Bar namens Muse ging, folgte er ihm nicht. Das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Es gab aber Fenster und durch eines davon sah er dann. Im ersten Moment konnte er das Blutbad nicht gleich entdecken, weil er die Tische absuchte und ein paar Tische nicht in seinem Blickwinkel standen. Dann fand er ihn aber. Monroe saß an der Bar und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war der Mann neben ihm Captain Renard.  
Gut, dachte Nick angesäuert. Es wurde nun also über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden, wer alles zum Team gehörte. Dass der Captain ihn nicht mit einbezog, war die eine Sache, dass Monroe ihn aber darüber anlog, ging tief. Andererseits, vielleicht hatte das Blutbad vorhin gesagt: Hey, ich treffe mich mit Renard, um über unseren Männerausflug in die Schweiz zu plaudern?! Er hatte ihn ja nicht verstanden.  
Er sollte auf jeden Fall nicht voreilig sein und seinem Freund Vorhaltungen machen. Nick verstand selbst nicht, warum er in der letzten Zeit so schnell, so zornig wurde. Manchmal, wenn er nachts mit rasendem Herz wach wurde, glaubte er zu wissen, was mit ihm war. Etwas schien ihm zu fehlen und er wusste, dass dieses Etwas Juliette war. Er vermisste sie. Ihre Liebe und ihre Art ihm zu zeigen, wie toll sie ihn fand. Nick wusste aber auch, dass sie eines Tages wieder zueinander finden würden. Es war vermutlich nur eine Frage von Zeit und Geduld.  
Meistens drehte er sich dann auf den Bauch, schob seine Arme unter das Kopfkissen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er Juliette küsste. Dass es nie wirklich gut funktionierte, schob er auf seine fehlende Fantasie und dass sich daran etwas schmerzhaft anfühlte, schob er auf die Umstände. Und wenn es doch nicht Juliette war, die er so schmerzlich vermisste, dachte er eines Nachts im Halbschlaf, hatte diesen absurden Gedanken aber am Morgen bereits wieder verloren.

Jetzt stand er wie ein Idiot vor einer Bar und sah wie ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber durchs Fenster, um seinen guten Freund Monroe zu verdächtigen, dass er ihn hinterging. Was totaler Blödsinn war. Wieder sah er durchs Fenster und beobachtete, wie das Blutbad gerade lächelte. Lächelte? Während eines Gespräches mit Renard? Da gab es nichts zu lächeln. Nick hatte noch niemand getroffen, der so derart hochmütig, distanziert und humorlos war wie der Captain. Aber Monroe … lächelte und zwar ehrlich, wie Nick gut erkennen konnte. Das Blutbad zeigte nicht nur ein höfliches Zähnefletschen.  
„Was zum ….“, murmelte Nick und starrte Renards muskulösen Rücken an. Er hatte seine Jacke ausgezogen und unter dem dünnen Hemd konnte man gut seine Kraft sehen. Nick glaubte sogar Renards Herzschlag zu hören, welcher in seinem eigenen Körper ein beängstigendes Echo erschuf. Absurd.  
Was wird das hier? Ein Vorglühen? Wollten sich die beiden beschnuppern, damit sie nicht schon im Flugzeug übereinander herfielen, weil sie Streit um den Sitzplatz bekamen? Sprachen sie über ihn? Wenn ja, warum und um was ging es dabei? Irgendwie verstand er gerade ganz und gar nicht, was hier abging und war kurz davor in die Bar zu gehen, um beide wütend zur Rede zu stellen.  
Er schaffte es mühsam, sich davon abzuhalten und konnte doch auch nicht zurück fahren. Da die Temperaturen recht angenehm waren, setzte er sich auf eine Bank auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, um zu warten, bis einer der beiden die Bar verließ.

 

„Geht es um den Männerausflug?“, fragte Monroe, kaum, dass er sich neben den Captain gesetzt hatte.  
„Männerausflug? Dabei wollte ich dir gerade eine Cola bestellen. Möchtest du stattdessen doch lieber ein Bier?“, fragte der Captain. Es war jetzt nicht so, dass er besonders freundlich oder einnehmend klang, eher desinteressiert und gedanklich ein wenig abwesend. Aber Monroe stellte etwas anderes fest. Da er ein Blutbad war, waren auch seine Sinne viel besser ausgeprägt als bei menschlichen Wesen. Er roch nicht nur besser, sondern er hörte, schmeckte und fühlte alles intensiver. Das machte einige Dinge sehr kompliziert, andere wiederum einfacher. Einfacher war es, wenn er herausfinden musste, wenn er mochte und wen nicht. Nick mochte er auf Anhieb und seine Sinne hatten ihn nicht getäuscht. Beim Captain war er sich von Anfang an nicht sicher gewesen, was daran lag, dass er wohl nur zur Hälfte menschlich war und das irritierte seine Sinne, weil sie Renard auch nicht als 100%iges Wesen erkannten.  
Jetzt aber hatte er in seinen Augen aufrichtige Freundlichkeit entdecken können und er konnte diese kalte Ablehnung von allem und jeden von letzter Nacht nicht mehr so deutlich spüren.  
„Ich nehme ein Bier“, sagte Monroe und lächelte ihn an. Immerhin zuckten Renards Mundwinkel kurz. Monroe deutete das als ein gutes Zeichen.  
„Nick hat dir also davon erzählt?“  
„Hat er. Ich würde gern mitkommen, obwohl er das nicht möchte. Er möchte mich ungern in Gefahr bringen.“  
„Das verstehe ich. Ich würde auch bevorzugen mit dem Grimm allein …“  
„Ich komme mit!“, unterbrach Monroe den Captain eilig und bekam einen entgeisterten Blick.  
„Wenn ich darf, selbstverständlich … Zwei Wesen und ein Grimm sind besser als ein Grimm und ein Wesen, oder?“  
„Es geht um Hundjäger, hat Nick das auch gesagt?“ Renard klang zweifelnd, doch das Blutbad nickte eifrig.  
„Hat er. Keine Sorge, ich kann auf mich aufpassen und notfalls auch ein Auge auf Nick haben.“  
„Darum geht es nicht. Der Grimm kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Ich brauche aber deine gute Nase, weil …“  
„Weil …?“ Neugierig rückte Monroe wieder ein wenig näher und musste feststellen, dass er sich in Renards Gegenwart überhaupt nicht mehr unwohl fühlte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er dessen spröden Charme gerade verfiel. War es Nick auch so ergangen? Es war keine Eigenart der Zauberbiester, die im Grund ziemlich hässlich waren. Diese Wesen arbeiteten mit Tränken und fiesen Tricks, doch Renard war nur zur Hälfte ein Wesen. Vermutlich war es eher seine menschliche Anziehung, die den Reiz ausmachte.  
Als der Captain seinen Blick erwiderte, war Monroe kurz davor verzückt zu stöhnen. Es war nichts Sexuelles, wie er gut spüren konnte. Es war eher das Entzücken etwas Wundervolles, etwas Perfektes anzusehen. Ansehen zu dürfen! Wie ein unermesslich wertvolles Kunstwerk.  
„Geht es dir gut? War das eine Bier schon zu viel?“, hörte er Renards Stimme aus einiger Entfernung und dann lachte Monroe tatsächlich wie ein verlegen gemachter Schuljungen.  
„Alles in Ordnung. Wir waren beim … weil?“, rief sich Monroe zur Ordnung.  
„Weil ich eine dumpfe Ahnung habe, dass es um mehr geht. Diese Hundjäger waren damals schon straff organisiert und man könnte sie durchaus mit der SS der Nazis vergleichen. Mein damaliger Lateinlehrer Friedrich Reichelt, ein Deutscher, war schon vor vielen Jahren einer der führenden Köpfe dieser Gruppe. Er hatte sich ausführlich mit dem Gedankengut der Nazis beschäftigt und war auch gewissen Theorien nicht ganz abgeneigt.“  
„Experimenten?“  
„Eugenetische Experimente, um die perfekten Wesen zu erschaffen.“  
„So was wie … die arische Rasse?“  
„Richtig. Nur eben als Wesen. Sie sollten extrem widerstandsfähig sein, nahezu unsterblich und intelligent. Ich denke, auf das Aussehen hat man weniger Wert gelegt und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass, wenn es das Projekt noch gibt, oder je existiert hat, man chimärische Experimente gemacht hat.“  
„Also Wesen mit anderen Wesen paaren?“  
„Oder mit Menschen und Tiere.“  
„Großer Gott!“, entfuhr es dem Blutbad und nahm dankbar das zweite Bier entgegen.  
„Das klingt schräg und widerlich!“  
„Das wird es sein und wenn ich etwas zu sagen hätte …“ Der Captain seufzte überraschend tief und bestellte sich selbst eine Cola. Das brachte Monroe erneut zum Grinsen.   
„Aber es gibt jetzt keinen ausreichenden Verdacht, dass dieser Lehrer etwas damit zu tun hat?“  
„Nein. Und normalerweise wäre ich klug genug, mich nicht darum zu kümmern, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Aber die momentane Lage; diese Unruhen und Aufstände, die folgen bringen eine Jahrhunderte altes System zum Wanken. Stürzt es unkontrolliert ein, wird man die Wellen bis nach Portland spüren. Falls das passiert, will ich vorbereitet sein. Aber das bin ich nicht und deswegen muss ich das Übel im Moment an der Wurzel bekämpfen.“  
„Und außerdem war er dein Freund“, fügte Monroe ein wenig abwesend an und merkte nicht gleich wie seltsam der andere Mann ihn musterte.  
„Ja, aber darum geht es nicht.“  
„Und wenn doch, wäre das der beste Grund von allen. In der heutigen Zeit wird Freundschaft, ich meine echte Freundschaft unterschätzt. Alles dreht sich nur um den schnellen Spaß. Alles ist so oberflächlich geworden und schmeckt so schal. Übrigens auch ein Grund, warum ich kein Fleisch mehr esse“, fügte er bedeutungsvoll an. Der Captain sah ihn gar nicht mehr an. Er sah geradeaus in den Spiegel und das Blutbad musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht suchend umzudrehen. Das Muse war inzwischen recht voll und bei seinem eigenen Blick in den Spiegel hätte er jetzt nicht unbedingt einen potenziellen Verfolger ausmachen können. Er sah zwei Wesen, doch die waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Auch Renard würde sie erkennen, doch er sah nicht hin. Als ihn Monroe genauer ansah, begriff er, dass der Mann überhaupt nicht in den Spiegel sah, sondern eher in die Vergangenheit.  
„Ich glaube, es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich anders war …“, sagte er nämlich unerwartet und so leise, dass ihn Monroe kaum verstand. Oh Gott, dachte das Blutbad alarmiert und fragte besser nicht nach.  
„… aber irgendein wichtiges Puzzleteil fehlt …“, murmelte Renard so undeutlich, dass diese Information eindeutig nicht für Monroe bestimmt war. Aber das war ganz unbedingt der Anlass diesen eigentlich netten Abend zu beenden. Er schlug mit der flachen Hand leicht auf den Tisch.  
„Ich bin also dabei. Brauchst du irgendwelche Unterlagen für die Buchung des Fluges?“ Der andere Mann sah ihn immer noch beunruhigend abwesend an und meinte dann nur:  
„Deine Personalien. Gib sie Nick mit. Ich versuche kurzfristig einen Flug für morgen Abend zu bekommen.“  
„Wird es ein Problem sein, dass wir keine Waffen mitnehmen können?“  
„Du hast Waffen, Eddie?“ Amüsiert sah Renard ihn mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an und Monroe wusste gar nicht, was er zuerst fühlen sollte. Einmal war er erleichtert, dass diese gewisse „Sache“ nicht zur Sprache kam, zum anderen traf ihn die Nennung seines Vornamens wieder derart unerwartet, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Welche Art Zauber war das, verflucht? Vielleicht doch so ein Zauberbiestding?  
„N …. nein. Aber Nick …“  
„Wir finden da schon was, keine Sorge. Der kleine Nick bekommt ein paar Spielsachen, während die Erwachsenen auf ihn aufpassen. Die Drinks gehen auf mich …“ Sprachlos starrte Monroe den Captain an.  
„W … war das jetzt gerade ….etwa Humor?“, stieß er fassungslos hervor und merkte, wie sein Blut zu rauschen begann. Es war ziemlich merkwürdig, denn diese Sorte unkontrollierter Aufwallung bekam er nur, wenn er sexuell erregt war. 

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, ich bekomme einen unerwarteten Gast!“  
Der Captain sah an ihm vorbei und als Monroe sich unauffällig umdrehte, sah er einen großen Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Er trug einen Aktenkoffer und einen unmodernen Hut. Das Gesicht war ausdruckslos und tendenziell finster, während er sich im Muse umsah.  
„Okay … bis … gute Nacht!“, flüsterte er verstört und verließ die Bar. Einen Moment überlegte noch ernsthaft da zu bleiben, um zu sehen, ob Renard vielleicht seine Hilfe brauche würde. Aber es kam im plötzlich albern und total unnötig vor und deshalb stieg er mit zittrigen Beinen in sein Auto.  
„Oh man …“, krächzte er und fuhr sehr langsam, weil er total unkonzentriert war, nach Hause. 

 

Auch Nick hatte sein eigenes Verhalten nach einer Weile als so peinlich eingestuft, dass er weggefahren war. Nun lag er schlaflos im Bett und wartete, dass Monroe nach Hause kam.  
Er würde nicht mit ihm sprechen, er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut ging.

 

Als das Blutbad das Muse verlassen hatte, seufzte Sean erleichtert. Dieser Mann mit dem Hut und den Koffer sah so wundervoll verdächtig aus. Er musste diese Chance einfach nutzen, um wieder allein sein zu können. Denn wenn Eddie nicht gegangen wäre, wäre er wirklich ernsthaft in Versuchung geraten ihm sein Leid zu klagen. Eine Qual, von der er keine Ahnung hatte, woher sie kam und was man dagegen tun könnte. Er hätte ihm von der Leere erzählt, die ihn zu verschlingen drohte, von der Einsamkeit, die er selbst gewählt hatte, um sich zu schützen und davon, dass es mal anders gewesen sein musste. Er konnte sich zwar nicht daran erinnern, doch tief in ihm gab es diese Empfindung, die ihm sagte, dass es eine Zeit gegeben haben muss, in der er glücklich gewesen war. Wie hätte er sonst dieses Gefühl fühlen und konservieren können?  
Er orderte noch einen Whisky und würde es an diesem Abend dabei belassen. Morgen müsste er ein paar Reisedinge organisieren. Dabei war er sich gar nicht so sicher vor was er sich mehr fürchtete. Davor Nick und seine berechtigte Kälte zu ertragen oder Monroe und dessen herzliche Wärme, die ihm ständig zuflüsterte: Vertrau mir, ich kann dein Freund sein. Du musst nur zulassen, dass ich mich um dich kümmere.  
Da freute er sich ja fast schon auf die Hundjäger-SS in den Schweizer Alpen.


	3. Chapter 3

„Sei ganz du selbst und pass auf deinen Freund auf!“, hatte ihm Rosalee gesagt, als sie sich verabschiedeten. Er hatte lächeln müssen, weil er plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher war nur mit einem Freund unterwegs zu sein.  
„Ich werde mein Bestes geben“, flüsterte er und hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.   
Noch am Flughafen hatte Monroe versucht eine harmonische und gesellige Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Das war ihm ziemlich wichtig, denn immerhin war sein Sternzeichen Waage. Doch Nick nahm ihn irgendwann zur Seite und sagte, er bräuchte nicht den Alleinunterhalter spielen und Renard hatte ihn nur ernst angesehen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal auf seine Worte einzugehen.  
„Das kann ja heiter werden …“, murmelte Monroe, als sie endlich ins Flugzeug gelassen wurden. Zu seiner Freude hatte er in der Dreierreihe des Fliegers den Fensterplatz ergattert. Er flog nicht allzu oft und freute sich darauf die Welt von oben zu sehen.   
„Soweit es etwas zu sehen gibt. Wir fliegen hauptsächlich nachts“, hatte Nick angemerkt.  
„Ach Nick … muss du mir den Spaß verderben? Ich dachte, es wird ein netter Ausflug …“  
Der Grimm sah ihn nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und schüttelte dann resigniert den Kopf.  
Jetzt saß er am Fenster, neben ihm saß Nick und neben ihm saß Renard. Nick wollte unbedingt in der Mitte sitzen und Monroe hatte besser nicht nachgebohrt, warum er das wollte. Als sie losflogen, wurde es gerade dunkel. Nachdem er seinen Unterhaltungswert offenbar überschätzt hatte, schwieg Monroe und las lieber in dem Buch, was er mitgenommen hatte. Tolstois ‚Krieg und Frieden‘ lenkte ihn zumindest davon ab verfängliche Gespräche mit Nick zu führen. Der sah sich einen Film an, während der Captain nichts machte und nur nachdenklich vor sich hinstarrte.  
Irgendwann sah Monroe hoch und sah, dass der Captain eingeschlafen war. Auch Nick sah sich keinen Film mehr an, weil er auch schlief. Dabei war sein Kopf an Seans Schulter gerutscht und ihre Hände, die auf ihren Beinen lagen, berührten sich wie zufällig. Monroe schluckte gerührt und begriff in diesem Augenblick, dass es kein Kraut in dieser Welt gab, das verhindern konnte, was diese beiden Männer tief in ihrem Inneren füreinander empfanden. Und wenn man ihn jetzt so fragte, würde er dafür plädieren es laufen zu lassen und es nicht zu unterdrücken. Ja, vielleicht würde Nick nie wieder mit Juliette zusammenkommen und die Liebe zum Captain würde ihn verwundbar machen. Aber sie würde ihn auch unglaublich stark und mächtig machen. Und der Captain … würde endlich Halt im Leben finden. Es musste so schrecklich sein zwischen den Seiten hin und hergerissen zu werden und noch dazu ein Bastard mit königlicher Abstammung zu sein. Monroe wollte sich nicht vorstellen, welche Qual das bedeutete. Und wenn die Liebe eines Grimm ihm half, wer war er darüber zu entscheiden? Noch einmal würde er den beiden nicht den Rat geben es zu zerstören.  
Allerdings waren sie beide Herr über ihre eigenen Entscheidungen und er konnte nur der Beobachter sein.   
Während des Umsteigens, sprachen sie kaum miteinander und Monroe schlief gleich wieder ein, als ein kleineres Flugzeug sie nach Zürich brachte.

Leider erwachte er erst, als sie landeten. Na toll, hatte er den Landeanflug schon wieder verpasst! Sie landeten in Zürich, wo schon ein Auto inklusive Fahrer auf sie wartete. Sie sprachen weiterhin kaum miteinander, weil jeder auf andere Art müde war.  
Seans Bedenken waren eher grundsätzlicher Art. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und machte sich schon jetzt Vorwürfe die beiden Männer mit in seine Privatangelegenheiten hineingezogen zu haben.  
Monroe sorgte sich um das nahe Beisammensein von Nick und Sean. Auch sein Gefühl war unguter Natur.  
Und Nick war müde. Das war er ständig. Am liebsten hätte er in letzter Zeit endlos geschlafen, weil er währenddessen das Gefühl hatte komplett zu sein. Aber er war ein Grimm und der hatte Aufgaben. Bei allen Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatte der Captain das Recht ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Er wäre ein mieser Grimm, wenn er sie ihm verweigert hätte, nur weil sie beide ein Problem miteinander hatten. In Hood River hat es scheinbar ja auch hervorragend funktioniert. Allerdings fragte er sich immer noch ernsthaft, wie er eine Nacht mit Renard in ein und demselben Zimmer mit nur einem Bett verbracht hatte. Hank machte ab und zu mal witzige Andeutungen und er ignorierte sie. Es war eine wirklich seltsame Tatsache und es beunruhigte ihn darüber nachzudenken. Aber vermutlich hatte einer von beiden freiwillig auf dem Boden geschlafen.  
Nichtsdestotrotz war diese merkwürde Reise notwendig. Und das Gute daran war, dass Monroe mit war. Auch wenn Nick ihn nicht darauf angesprochen hatte, dass das Blutbad sich mit Renard getroffen und es ihm verschwiegen hatte. Es war ihm peinlich gewesen, denn er hatte eine kindische Eifersucht verspürt. Dabei war er sich noch nicht mal sicher, ob er Angst hatte, dass der Captain ihm seinen besten Freund streitig machen wollte, oder ob die Gründe noch abwegiger und rätselhafter waren. Aber Nick hatte feststellen müssen, dass Renard Monroe gegenüber recht zugänglich und ungewohnt freundlich war. Mit skeptischen Blicken hatte er ihr Verhalten beobachtet. Monroe war jemand, den man mögen musste, sobald man ihn ein wenig besser kannte. Renard war das ganze Gegenteil und trotzdem schienen sie sich zu verstehen. Irritiert hatte er sogar beobachtet, wie der Captain über einen von Monroes Witzen geschmunzelt hatte. Er selbst hatte ihn nur lächeln sehen, als er sich an seine Freundin heran gemacht hatte, dachte Nick empört. Letztlich war ein offener Streit keine Option und so riss er sich zusammen, in dem er einfach so wenig wie möglich sprach.

Auf der Fahrt zur Unterkunft huldigte Monroe ständig irgendeiner Berghütte oder den Menschen, die vorbei liefen und sehr „europäisch“ aussahen, laut dem Blutbad. Nick schaltete ab und fragte sich stattdessen, wie er an ordentliche Waffen kommen könnte.  
Schließlich hielt der Wagen vor dem einzigen 5-Sterne Hotel des kleinen Ortes. Es hatte den volltönenden Namen Castell, sah von außen aber nicht unbedingt beeindruckend aus.   
Als sie allerdings mit ihren kleinen Taschen vor der Rezeption standen und Renard sich um die gebuchten Zimmer kümmerte, stand Monroe mit offenem Mund neben ihm. Sein Blick schweifte durch das Hotel und seine Augen glänzten verdächtig begeistert.  
„Man, ich glaube der Captain gehört zur Bourgeoise …!“  
Nick stieß ihm unsanft den Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
„Kannst du mir den Gefallen tun und Renard ein wenig unauffälliger anbeten? Er sitzt sowieso schon auf seinem hohen Ross und glaubt, er kann uns herumkommandieren.“  
„Aber … das kann er …“, entgegnete das Blutbad spontan und Nick verzog nur das Gesicht. Er betrachtete die Rückseite des Captains, der an der Rezeption stand und fragte sich ernsthaft warum er hier war. Monroe war nicht der wahre Grund. Der Grund war auch nicht, dass er seinem Vorgesetzten helfen wollte einen Mord aufzuklären. Aber was war der Grund? Fühlte er sich dem Captain verpflichtet? Aber es müsste doch andersherum sein. Renard brauchte ständig seine Hilfe und seine Fähigkeiten als Grimm.  
Der Grund war doch nicht etwa, dass Nick deutlich spüren konnte, dass sein Captain nicht weit davon entfernt war zu fallen, oder? Zum ersten Mal ließ Nick diesen absurden Gedanken ganz absichtlich in sein Bewusstsein. Es war nur ein intuitives Spüren, ein Ahnen, dass es dazu kommen würde. Er sah den Captain mental straucheln. Nicht offensichtlich, eher aus den Augenwinkeln. Aber er merkte es und … es besorgte ihn. Warum? Weil das Gleichgewicht dann aus den Fugen geriet? Weil Renard ein Puffer war, weil er zwischen ihm und dem Krieg stand? Weil Renard das Richtige tun wollte, weil er besser war, als es den Anschein machte? Es waren seltsame Gedanken, die Nick durch den Kopf gingen. Dabei merkte er nicht, dass sich der Mann umgedreht hatte und auf sie zukam.   
Mit dem Gedanken, dass der Grimm den Captain unbedingt auch in Zukunft an seiner Seite bräuchte, sah er ihm direkt in die Augen, als er auf sie zulief. Der Captain wurde langsamer, sah ihn erst fragend an, dann wurde sein Blick sehr dunkel und schließlich sah er zu Monroe.  
„Hier, eure Zimmerkarten … Wir haben alle Zimmer nebeneinander. Dritter Stock. Ich würde sagen, wir bringen unsere Taschen hoch und besprechen, was wir zuerst tun müssen.“ Nick schwieg, denn es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Irgendwas war in den letzten Momenten geschehen. Etwas, was ihm seinen Halt raubte. Etwas, was ihn zutiefst verwirrte. Monroe packte seinen Arm und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
„Alles okay, Nick … wir haben jeder ein nettes Einzelzimmer. Was ist los … kommt dir irgendetwas komisch vor?“, fragte ihn das Blutbad besorgt. Na ja, meine eigenen Gefühle, hätte er sagen müssen, schüttelte jedoch nur verstört den Kopf.

Wenig später trafen sie sich beim Captain im Zimmer, um sich zu besprechen. Er hatte schon von Portland aus jemanden, dessen Namen und Position er nicht nennen wollte, über ihr Kommen informiert und der hatte sich darum gekümmert, dass sie ungehindert ins Leichenschauhaus durften, um sich die Leiche anzusehen.   
Warum Renard nicht den zuständigen Direktor des Internats über sein Kommen informiert hatte, sondern stattdessen den Hausmeister, blieb vorerst ein Rätsel. Nick vermutete stark, dass der Captain davon ausging, dass die Krallen der Hundjäger weit reichten und es nicht sicher war, dass der Internatsleiter nicht auch einer von ihnen war. Der Hausmeister war es definitiv nicht. Zumal der Captain eine ganz persönliche Beziehung zu Mister Flämmel hatte, wie er einsilbig preisgab. Auf Monroes neugieriges Nachfragen, sagte er nur lapidar, dass ihm der Hausmeister irgendwann mal den Arsch gerettet und ihn an diesem Ort ein wenig beschützt hatte.  
Monroe warf Nick einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der so viel bedeuten sollte wie: Siehst du, er war auch nicht immer so hart. Nick zuckte nur die Schultern und sagte nichts dazu, weil er wusste, dass auch ein Mann wie der Captain eine schwache Seite hatte. Jeder hatte die. Nur die meisten Menschen und Wesen hatten diese Seite so gut versteckt, dass man den Eindruck bekommen könnte, es gäbe sie nicht. Er wusste es besser, denn auch er hatte Schwächen. Eine davon war sein Bedürfnis geliebt und gemocht zu werden.  
Nach der Leichenschau würden sie sich dann also den Tatort anschauen dürfen. 

 

„Ist das nicht ein wirklich nettes Urlaubsprogramm?“, flüsterte Monroe später im Flur.  
„Hast du dir mal die Speisekarte im Zimmer angesehen? Da sind Dinge drauf, da rollen sich mir schon die Fußnägel vom Aussprechen hoch. Oder hast du schon jemals was von Hüppen gehört?“, witzelte Nicks Wesensfreund ziemlich gut gelaunt.  
„Frag Renard, er wird es wissen …“  
„Ach, Nick … kannst du nicht wenigstens versuchen ein wenig Spaß an diesem Ausflug zu haben. Hey, hast du dich mal umgesehen? Wir sind in Europa! Warst du schon mal in Europa?“  
Nick schüttelte lustlos den Kopf.  
„Wir sind in einem winzigen Land, welches sich Schweiz nennt, es ist wundervoll hier. Und das Hotel! Wahnsinn. Hast du dir dein Zimmer mal angeschaut? Hast du dich mal auf das Bett gesetzt? Und dieses Bad … wow, also ich hoffe ja nicht für das PPD, dass der Captain das aus der Portkasse bezahlt, denn das würde echt teuer werden.“  
„Das tut er nicht, keine Sorge. Aber hör auf so zu schwärmen, sonst hört er dich noch und fühlt sich geschmeichelt.“  
„Na und? Was wäre daran schlimm? Ich BIN begeistert. Das darf er ruhig wissen.“  
„Du bist NOCH begeistert, mein Freund und vielleicht sollte ich dich erinnern, dass wir nur hier sind, um für ihn die Drecksarbeit zu machen“, sagte Nick nun schon ein wenig aufgebrachter. Sie standen vor seinem Zimmer, das direkt neben dem des Captains war.  
„So solltest du das wirklich nicht sehen, Nick.“  
„Nein, wie denn sonst?“  
„Wir sind hier, weil der Captain in gewissen Dingen mehr weiß, einen viel besseren Einblick in die Politik hat und auch eine … ich weiß du willst es nicht hören … aber er hat eine sehr clevere und strategisch kluge Art zu handeln. Das waren mehr oder weniger deine Worte, wenn du dich bitte daran erinnern willst …?!“  
„Und trotzdem bin ich in diesem Moment nichts anderes als seine Waffe, Monroe.“  
„Das stimmt nur bedingt. Du bist eine Waffe, aber du kannst auch so viel mehr als das sein. Und weißt du was, ich denke, er wird und kann dir helfen so viel mehr zu sein. Du musst es ihm nur gestatten.“  
„Ich soll ihm gestatten in mein Leben einzugreifen? Was hat er mit dir gemacht Monroe? Dir einen Zaubertrank verabreicht? Der dich blind für seine Lügen macht?“ Irgendwie war das Gespräch ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten und das Blutbad sah Nick nun ziemlich durcheinander an.  
„Sorry, ich ziehe mich jetzt um!“, sagte Nick und ging in sein Zimmer.

 

Monroe ging in sein Zimmer und fragte sich, was da gerade schief gelaufen war. Warum konnte Nick nicht sehen, was ihn mit Renard verband? War es, weil sie es mit der Dreikraut-Therapie vernichtet hatten? Die beiden Männer mussten ja nicht gleich miteinander schlafen, noch nicht mal sich lieben, doch sie konnten durchaus zusammenarbeiten, weil sie beide ähnliche Ziele hatte.   
Monroe hoffte zumindest, dass er sich da nicht in Renard irrte. Natürlich hätte er kein einziges konkretes Ziel des Captains benennen können. Er ging allein nach seinem instinktiven Gespür für die Gutartigkeit seines Gegenübers. Und das sagte ihm, dass Sean Renard einer der Guten war, wenn er es mal auf diesen einfachen Nenner herunter kürzen wollte.  
Und eigentlich war er sich tief in seinem Innersten sicher, dass auch der Grimm das spürte und wusste. Doch Nick reagierte seltsam aggressiv auf jede noch so kleine Annäherung. Als sie vorhin in der Eingangshalle standen und warteten, dass der Captain mit den Zimmerkarten wieder kam, war plötzlich eine seltsam kribblige Atmosphäre entstanden. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er Nick beobachtet, der wie gelähmt dem anderen Mann entgegenblickte. Monroe hatte Furcht gespürt, aber auch eine eigenartige dunkle Erregung, die er mit sexueller Anziehung in Verbindung brachte. Nun gut, zumindest bei einem Wesen. Nick sollte nicht auf diese Art reagieren. Aber dafür war er hier. Dafür, ein Auge auf beide Männer zu haben und sie notfalls auseinander zu halten.   
Sein wachsamer zweiter Blick zu Renard irritierte ihn noch mehr. Dessen eigentlich hellen Augen waren verdunkelt und im ersten Moment glaubte Monroe, dass der Captain nun wogen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. Er hatte sich unter absoluter Selbstkontrolle, musste er bewundernd feststellen und war überaus erleichtert.   
Vielleicht half Renards abweisender Charakter dabei die beiden auseinander zu halten. Wenn er doch nur nicht diese böse Vorahnung hätte.

 

„Wie läuft’s?“, wollte Rosalee wissen, als er sie anrief.  
„Nun ja, ganz gut würde ich sagen. Bisher. Wir alle leben noch und sind unverletzt …“  
„Aber?“, fragte sie behutsam nach.  
„Hm, ich weiß nicht … wir haben ja geahnt, dass es keine gute Idee wäre die beiden allein zu lassen, doch hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass ein Fehler gewesen sein könnte, ihnen beim Vergessen zu helfen?“  
Rosalee schwieg eine Weile und ihre Stimme klang überaus emotional, als sie sprach.  
„Ja, durchaus. Aber sie wollten es doch beide, oder? Was hätten sie getan, wenn wir uns geweigert hätten?“  
„Ich … denke … sie hätten sich irgendwann gegenseitig umgebracht. Was nicht heißt, dass es nicht noch passieren kann. Nick ist so … unterschwellig angriffslustig und ich hoffe nur, er bleibt vernünftig.“  
„Und Renard?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann ihn immer noch nicht einschätzen. Aber er scheint eher deprimiert zu sein und traurig. Schließlich ist aber auch ein Freund von ihm ermordet worden. Da steht ihm Trauer zu und doch …“  
„Ich denke, ich weiß, was du mir sagen willst. Monroe. Vielleicht … hätten sie sich nicht gegenseitig umgebracht, wenn es weitergelaufen wäre. Vielleicht hätten sie es nach dem ersten Schock akzeptieren können und ich schätze den Captain als so clever ein, dass er das Beste in ihrer Situation daraus gemacht hätte. Auch und gerade für Nick! Denn irgendwie habe ich das starke Gefühl, dass beide extrem wichtig füreinander sind.“  
„Aber …. Entschuldige bitte …“ Monroe flüsterte rau und fühlte die Hitze der Scham in seinem Gesicht „Müssen sie deshalb gleich miteinander schlafen? Ich meine, Nick ist nicht mal … homosexuell und Renard macht auch nicht den Eindruck er würde am männlichen Geschlecht interessiert sein. Das ist doch irgendwie krank, oder?“  
„Und wer sind wir darüber zu entscheiden?“ Das Blutbad seufzte leidend.  
„Ach Rosalee, ich wünschte, du wärest hier. Dein weiblicher Blick ist so viel besser als meiner. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun oder nicht tun soll. Eben hatte ich sogar mit Nick Streit und du weißt, das ist echt schwer, wenn man sein Freund ist.“  
„Vielleicht bist du nur der Blitzableiter und erfüllst damit deine Aufgabe, über die wir gesprochen haben und weshalb du überhaupt mitgekommen bist? Du wirst das Richtige tun, Monroe. Ich vertraue dir!“  
„Danke Rosalee und ich hoffe, ich werde niemand enttäuschen.“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich und dann bereitete sich das Blutbad auf die Leichenbeschauung vor.

Der Captain hatte einen Mietwagen organisiert und damit fuhren sie nun zur örtlichen Leichenhalle. Auf dem Weg dahin war Monroe wieder der Alleinunterhalter, denn er bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Jedes Haus wurde kommentiert und er wollte wenigstens ein Mal auf den höchsten Berg, den der Ort zu bieten hatte. 

Ein informierter Mitarbeiter führt sie schließlich durch die kalten Kellergänge der Leichenhalle und ließ sie dann allein.   
Zielsicher zog der Captain dann nun eine Bahre aus dem Kühlschrank und hob die Plane an.  
Schweigend sahen sie auf den Mann. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare, ein markantes Gesicht, was man unter anderen Umständen als hübsch bezeichnen könnte und war eher der schmächtige Typ. Nick stellte sich Tony Beckett unwillkürlich als Jungen vor, wie er zusammen mit Sean Renard hier durch den Ort gelaufen war. Ein seltsamer Gedanke, der ihn unmittelbar berührte. Er sah den Captain an und hörte für Momente auf zu atmen.  
So viele Emotionen sah er selten in diesem Gesicht. Doch dann merkte Renard seinen Blick und seine Miene verschloss sich sofort wieder.  
Monroe hingegen räusperte sich und beugte sich näher über den toten Körper.  
„Also für mich sieht die Verletzung nicht nach Hundjäger aus. Nutzen die nicht lieber Schusswaffen?“  
„In der Tat. Sie können aber auch anders, doch ich muss sagen, auch für mich sieht es nicht nach einem Hundjäger aus!“, sagte Renard mit belegter Stimme.  
Auch Nick besah sich die Verletzung genauer.  
„Die Wunde ist sehr großflächig. Es sieht eher so aus, als wenn man nicht beabsichtigt hatte die Kehle herauszureißen, sondern, als wenn eine sehr große Pranke einfach nur einen Hieb gemacht hat und dabei den halben Hals aufgerissen hat!“, sagte Nick leise.  
„Hier … seht ihr? Da sind eventuelle Krallenspuren.“ Er zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter dem Ohr, an der tatsächlich drei recht weit auseinanderliegende Spuren von Krallen zu entdecken waren.  
„Muss aber eine riesige Pfote gewesen sein …!“, sagte Monroe beeindruckt.  
„Was könnte dafür in Frage kommen?“, fragte Sean rau.  
„Hm, also mir ist kein Wesen bekannt, was eine derartige Tatze hat. Er ist auch schon zu lange tot, als dass ich noch etwas riechen kann. Aber vielleicht ist es wirklich eines dieser eugenischen Experimente?“, fragte das Blutbad den Captain. Nick sah ihn verdutzt an.  
„Ja, vielleicht … wir werden es herausfinden.“ Der Captain drehte sich jäh um und verließ den Raum.

 

„Kann mich mal jemand bitte aufklären, um was es bei diesen Experimenten geht?“ knurrte Nick und wollte Renard nach, doch sein Freund hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
„Nicht jetzt, Nick!“  
„Was? Könnte ich bitte auch alle Informationen bekommen oder was denkst du, wie das hier sonst funktionieren wird?“  
„Bekommst du. Aber nicht jetzt. Gib ihm ein paar Minuten allein, ja?“  
Monroe hatte es schon gespürt, bevor es geschah. Renard verlor für Momente die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle. Was ganz und gar natürlich war, doch Nick schien blind. Blind für die Gefühle des Captains. Nick sah ihn eigenartig an, blieb aber und besah sich die Wunde noch einmal.  
„Es muss ein Wesen sein …“  
„Oder eine obskure Mischung aus Wesen und Tier“, sagte Monroe und erklärte ihm dann das, was ihm der Captain erzählt hatte. 

„Können wir zum Lyceum?“ Der Captain kam zurück. Er sah blass aus und Nicks Herz krampfte sich unvermittelt zusammen. Was zum Teufel bedeutete das? Er müsste diesen miesen Verräter hassen und nicht noch Mitgefühl  
empfinden, schimpft er sich selbst aus.

Sean hatte große Mühe seine menschliche Gestalt aufrecht zu erhalten. Sein Wesen wollte nach draußen, weil es litt. Es trauerte um seinen Freund Tony. Aber das war es nicht allein. Es wollte Rache und es wollte geliebt werden. Es war einsam und schrie wie ein verletzter Löwe eingesperrt in einem Käfig.   
Monroe sah ihn wissend und einfühlsam an, doch Nicks abschätziger Blick machte ihn unbesonnen und streitlustig.  
Nur ein falsches Wort aus seinem Mund und er könnte für nichts garantieren.

 

Der alte Mister Flämmel beruhigte ihn wieder ein wenig. Er war uralt geworden und freute sich sehr ihn zu sehen. Renard ließ sich sogar von ihm umarmen, wenn er dabei auch mehr als steif wirkte.  
Monroe sah vielsagend zu Nick.  
„Hör auf ihn mir als menschlich zu verkaufen!“ zischte der Grimm ihm zu. Inzwischen war Flämmels Sohn und dessen Tochter für die Internats-Anlage zuständig. Aber Flämmel hatte immer noch die Schlüssel für alle Türen. Im Moment waren Ferien und das begünstigte ihre Ortsbesichtigung enorm. Zwar wusste Sean, dass ein paar Schüler immer hier blieben, ob Ferien oder nicht, doch die mussten sich in einem bestimmten Abschnitt des Geländes aufhalten. Es war ihnen nicht gestattet den Lehrbereich in den Ferien zu betreten.  
„Ich habe gehört du bist inzwischen Polizeicaptain in Portland?“, fragte der alte Mann, während er neben Renard her schlurfte, um sie ins Hauptgebäude zu bringen.  
„Ja.“  
„Es gibt dort sicher viel zu tun?“ Interessiert hörte Monroe dem Gespräch zu. Wusste Flämmel, dass Renard ein Wesen war?  
„Eine Menge.“  
„Und immer noch so ernst, Hoheit“, kicherte Flämmel und tätschelte liebevoll Renards Arm.   
„Hoheit?“, flüsterte das Blutbad amüsiert zu Nick, doch der sah ihn nur aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.   
Auch Nick hatte das „Gespräch“ verfolgt und war sich sicher, dass der alte Mann wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Allerdings schien er selbst kein Wesen zu sein und das beruhigte ihn ziemlich.  
„Wollte ihr euch erst hier oben umsehen, oder gleich nach unten gehen?“ fragte Flämmel nach. Sie wollte sich lieber zuerst den Ort ansehen, an dem Tony Beckett ermordet wurde.  
„Wir gehen nach unten. Aber wir gehen allein“, legte Renard fest. „Aber noch eine Frage … wer hat ihn gefunden?“ Der alte Mann räusperte sich umständlich.  
„Meine Enkeltochter. Es sind ja Ferien und daher sollte es in diesem Gebäude eigentlich sterbensstill sein. Du weißt ja, wie das läuft. Sie war aber hier, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, ob der Gashahn in den Chemieräumen abgedreht war und wollte besser noch mal nachschauen. Da hat sie Geräusche von unten gehört und ist nachschauen gegangen. Da hat sie Mister Beckett gefunden.“  
„Die beiden hatten also etwas miteinander …“, schlussfolgerte der Captain so kühl, dass sich Nick die Härchen im Nacken sträubten.  
„Na ja …“  
„Schon gut. Ich urteile nicht darüber. Ich muss es nur wissen, wenn ich den Mörder finden will.“  
„Ja, das verstehe ich. Und du hast recht. Sie hatten eine Affäre. Und ich habe ihr mehrmals gesagt, dass sie sich nicht mit ihm hier auf dem Gelände oder dort unten treffen soll. Es gäbe doch schönere Orte und …“  
„Wir sehen uns jetzt um“, unterbrach ihn der Captain und es war Monroe, der sich höflich bei dem alten Mann bedankte.

„Habt ihr Licht?“, rief ihnen Flämmel noch nach.  
Renard blieb stehen.  
„Warum?“  
„Nun, die Elektrik hat inzwischen eine ziemliche Macke und die Röhren funktionieren nicht immer so, wie sie sollen. Mal sind sie stabil und dann flackern sie und manchmal gehen sie einfach aus, um irgendwann wieder von ganz allein anzugehen.“  
„Lässt das niemand reparieren?“  
„Oh doch. Erst hat mein Sohn es versucht, dann haben wir Fachleute kommen lassen. Doch es passiert immer wieder und niemand weiß genau, woran es liegt. Meine Enkelin sagt immer, der Ort ist auf einem dieser sehr raren magnetischen Erdpunkte errichtet, die angeblich eine Art Magie verströmen und die magnetischen Ströme der Erdoberfläche durcheinander bringen, so dass …“  
„Wir haben Taschenlampen. Ich würde später gern mit deiner Enkelin sprechen. Kannst du das organisieren?“  
„Aber ja, Hoheit!“  
„Würdest du einfach nur Captain sagen?“  
Der alte Mann salutierte und grinste, sah ihnen dann aber recht besorgt nach.

 

Als Nick als Letzter die Treppe in die Kellergewölbe nach unten stieg, erinnerte er sich vage an den absurden Höhlenausflug mit dem Captain. Irgendwas war mit dem Licht und überhaupt hatte er gerade eine seltsame Eingebung, dass es immer nur um Licht und Schatten ging. Bei allem, was geschehen war, war Captain Renard für ihn mehr als der Schatten. Er war die Finsternis. Während er sich selbst eigentlich bisher zum Licht gezählt hatte. Er war Polizist und Grimm, er beschützte die Menschen und er … tötete Wesen.   
Es war nicht mehr so einfach Licht und Schatten auseinanderzuhalten, dachte er beunruhigt.


	4. Chapter 4

„Oh man, das ist ja riesig hier unten …“, keuchte Monroe verdutzt, als sie im Keller ankamen. Vor ihnen eröffnete sich im grellen Neonlicht ein riesiges Gewölbe, was nicht zu vermuten gewesen war. Mehrere Gänge bogen von der Haupthalle ab und Nick fragte sich, warum es keine Hinweisschilder gab, welcher Gang wohin führte.  
„Wir sollten uns aufteilen, doch zuvor …“ Renard holte zwei Pistolen aus seiner Manteltasche und hielt eine davon Nick hin.   
„Ich nehme an, du wolltest keine Waffe, Eddie?“ Der Kopf des Blutbades flog herum und seine Augen wurden groß.  
„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Wo hast du die denn her?“  
„Ich habe sie mir bringen lassen. Aber wir finden für dich vielleicht noch eine bessere Waffe, Nick!“ Zum ersten Mal sah er Nick direkt an und sein Blick war ziemlich fest und eindringlich.  
„Für den Anfang ist das gut, wenn du das erklären kannst, wenn man tote Wesen findet?“, erwiderte der Grimm tonlos.  
„Kein Problem. Ich werde den linken Gang nehmen und ihr beide nehmt die anderen beiden Gänge.“  
„Aber wir sollten besser zusammen bleiben …“, sagte Monroe hastig, weil sein ungutes Gefühl ihn fast wogen ließ.  
„Dann nehmt eben zusammen einen Gang. Sie führen alle zum selben Ende. Dort wurde Tony ermordet.“ Renard lief schon los, ohne einen weiteren Einwand abzuwarten.  
„Aber was ist dort?“, rief Monroe beunruhigt.  
„Die Laborräume!“  
„Nicht gut … gar nicht gut!“ murmelte das Blutbad kratzig und wollte hinter Nick herlaufen, als der jäh stehen blieb.  
„Nein, wir nehmen jeder einen Gang, Monroe. Jeder von uns kann auf sich selbst aufpassen“, sagte der Grimm und lief einfach weiter.

 

„Verdammt …“, knurrte Monroe und ließ endlich sein Wesen nach oben kommen. Sicher war sicher. Auch wenn es überhaupt nicht sicher war, dass Nick nicht ganz aus Versehen den Captain erschoss. Oder andersherum. Schon in Portland war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden nicht allzu gut gewesen, doch weil sie beide professionell waren, hielten sie sich zurück. Jeder lebte sein Leben und sie gingen sich aus dem Weg so gut es ging.  
Doch seitdem sie einen Fuß auf Europas Boden gesetzt hatten, konnte Monroe nahezu stündlich mit verfolgen, wie sich sie hier etwas anbahnte. Und es war nichts Gutes!  
Er schnüffelte sich durch den Gang, öffnete Türen und sah in die unterschiedlichsten Räume. Er entdeckte einen Sammelraum für den normalen Hausmüll, in dem es ziemlich schlimm stank. Er fand einen Raum, in dem eine große, kompliziert wirkende elektrische Anlage war, für die er keine Erklärung hatte. Über allem lag ein seltsamer Geruch, den er vielleicht im ersten Moment tatsächlich mit Blut in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Allerdings war Tony Beckett ja nun erst kürzlich hier ermordet worden, da war Blutgeruch nicht unüblich. Aber ein ziemlich beißender Desinfektionsgeruch überdeckte die Spuren. Monroe nieste und sah beunruhigt auf die Neonröhren des Ganges, die plötzlich zu flackern anfingen.

 

Sean sah vorerst in keine Tür, an der er vorbei lief. Er wollte so schnell es ging zum Ort des Geschehens und zwar bevor Nick und das Blutbad dort ankamen. Es war nur eine Intuition, der er folgen wollte. Außerdem hatte er immer noch mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen. Seinen toten Freund zu sehen, hatte ihn mehr berührt, als er erwartet hätte. Sein Wesen war nach oben gewogt und er sah gerade keinen Sinn darin es zurückzudrängen. Mit weitausholenden Schritten lief er durch den Gang. Am Ende gab es eine weitere Halle, von der aus mehrere, kleinere Labors abzweigten. Schüler hatten hier unten nichts zu suchen und es stand sogar unter absolut harter Strafe sich unerlaubt hier aufzuhalten. Zu seiner Zeit an diesem Internat war es genau ein Mal geschehen, dass zwei Schüler hier unten erwischt wurden. Sie hatten sich hier eingeschlichen um in Ruhe miteinander rummachen zu können. Sie bekamen einen Schulverweis und soweit sich Sean erinnerte, kamen beide Schüler nur wenig später unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben. Er selbst war ein Mal hier unten gewesen und hatte sich nicht erwischen lassen. Das war, nachdem er Tony sein Wesen offenbart hatte und sein Freund vor ihm weggelaufen war. Er hatte ihn überall gesucht und suchte ihn auch hier unten. Deswegen wusste er von den Laborsn. Sie waren damals abgeschlossen gewesen und er hatte nur einen Blick durch die Scheibe einer Tür geworfen. Tony fand er dann woanders, doch er verschwieg seinen Ausflug in die verbotene Zone besser.  
Warum es hier unten Labors gab, hatte er nie wirklich erfahren. Vielleicht hätte er sich in den letzten Jahren doch mal mit Tony treffen sollen, denn offenbar wusste er, was hier unten geschah, wenn er sich Zutritt verschafft hatte. Dabei hatte sein Freund ihn erst vor wenigen Wochen per E-Mail um ein Treffen gebeten, doch er wollte nicht aus Portland weg, weil er sich um den Grimm sorgte.   
Vielleicht hatte Tony Dinge über die Hundjäger herausgefunden, die ihn besorgt hatten? Tony wusste von seinen Diskrepanzen mit Reichelt und stand immer auf seiner Seite. Mit diesen Laborräumen hier unten stimmte etwas nicht, dass konnte er spüren.  
Renard spürte aber auch, dass er ungehindert auf einen emotionalen Abgrund zuraste. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass er sein Wesen nicht kontrollieren wollte, wühlte ihn paradoxerweise sehr auf. Das Licht flackerte und er nahm schon mal seine Lampe zur Hand. Er würde sie gleich gebrauchen müssen. Doch zuvor konnte er etwas Unerklärliches wahrnehmen, was ihn erschrocken nach Luft schnappen ließ. Er machte auf der Stelle kehrt und bog in einen kleinen Zwischengang ab. Dann ging das Licht endgültig aus und er nahm seine kleine Lampe zu Hilfe.

 

Auch Nick sah in keinen der Räume, an denen er vorbeilief, weil ihn etwas dazu drängte möglichst vor dem Captain den Endpunkt zu erreichen. Es war wie ein verdammter Wettkampf, dachte Nick irritiert und verstand sich gerade selbst nicht. Warum konnte er nicht mehr auf seine besonnene Art zurückgreifen, die ihn so oft beschützt hatte. Wie ein wildes Tier im Käfig stürzte er vorwärts, um was …? Um ihn zu töten. Er konnte diesen Drang nur allzu gut spüren, verstand aber keineswegs warum er das gerade jetzt und hier tun wollte. In Portland hatte er genügen Möglichkeiten Renard zu töten. Warum hier? Was geschah mit ihm? Lag es wirklich an diesem erdmagnetischen Superpunkt? Das klang bizarr, andererseits hätte er das früher auch gesagt, wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, dass es Wesen gab und er ein Jäger dieser Kreaturen war.   
Er zog seine Waffe und entsicherte sie. Vielleicht hätte er doch mit seinem Freund gehen sollen, denn Monroe hätte ihn nun aufgehalten. In seinem Kopf tobte nämlich ein roter Sturm, der ihm sein Denken sehr erschwerte. Das Licht begann zu flackern und er riss so hastig seine Taschenlampe aus der Tasche, dass sie runter fiel. Im selben Moment ging das Licht ganz aus. Nick blieb erstarrt stehen und versuchte nicht mal zu atmen. Er hielt seine Waffe in die Richtung des Ganges, aus der er gekommen war. Es war reiner Instinkt. Sein Herzschlag war so heftig, dass er das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hörte. Alles in ihm war bereit zu töten. Jetzt und hier war er ein Grimm. Nichts anderes, nur der Grimm.   
Der Lichtstrahl blendete ihn, er zielte direkt daneben und … schoss nicht.  
„Nick!“, sagte der Captain leise und senkte die Taschenlampe ein wenig, um ihn nicht weiter zu blenden.  
„Bleib da stehen, Captain!“  
„Was soll das werden? Bedrohst du mich gerade?“  
„Ich bedrohe dich nicht. Ich töte dich. So, wie es sein sollte.“  
„Nick …“  
„Hör auf zu sprechen!“, zischte Nick und versuchte seinen Atem anzuhalten. Plötzlich machte der Captain seine Lampe aus und Nick lauschte. Er hörte ihn näher kommen, doch es klang nicht so, als wenn Renard das verbergen wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er sprach sogar mit ihm.  
„Das ist kein guter Ort für so etwas.“  
„Jeder Ort ist gut dafür. Du bist ein Verräter so lange es dich gibt, werde ich dir niemals trauen können. Meine Aufgabe ist es dich …“  
„Nick …“ Seans Hand legte sich behutsam auf seine Hände, die die Waffe hielten.  
„Soll das dein letztes Wort sein? Nick?!“, fauchte der Grimm und spürte eine Welle kommen, die ihn von den Beinen reißen würde. Was geschah denn hier mit ihm? Renard drückte nun langsam aber unnachgiebig seine Hände nach unten. Die Berührung war warm und sehr vertraut. Widerwillig ließ Nick die Waffe sinken und der Captain nahm sie ihm vorsichtig aus der Hand. Er hörte, wie sie gesichert wurde, dann steckte sie Renard ein.  
„Was … was geschieht hier … mit mir, Sean?“, hörte Nick sich selbst keuchen. Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, umfasste der andere Mann seine Handgelenke und drückte seinen eigenen Körper gegen ihn, um ihn zurückzudrängen, bis Nick mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand.

 

Sean? Sag es nochmal, dachte Sean nur unreflektiert.  
Auch er verstand nicht im Geringsten, was hier gerade geschah. Dieser Ort war schon immer beängstigend und mysteriös gewesen, doch hatte er sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie das auf einen Grimm wirken würde.   
Auf Nick und auf ihn. Er hatte etwas kommen gespürt, doch dass es so etwas sein würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es war ein heftiges, beinahe archetypisches Verlangen nach Nick. Es war wie die Sehnsucht eines jeden Menschen nach dem Tod. Keinesfalls war es allein sexueller Natur, wie er spürte. Es war ein allumfassender Wunsch mit ihm vereint zu sein. Er konnte den Körper des Grimms an seinem spüren. Umso länger er ihn an der Wand hielt, umso weicher wurde er.  
„Sean?“, flüsterte Nick nun rau. Er konnte seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren und als der Grimm wieder seinen Namen nannte, durchfuhr es ihn so heiß, dass er seine Lippen auf seinen Mund presste, weil er nicht anders konnte. Etwas in ihm zwang ihn es zu tun, doch als er es tat, spürte er auch erleichtert, dass er es wollte und es nicht wieder so ein verfluchter Zaubermist war. Etwas in ihm sehnte sich so sehr nach diesem Mann, dass er es einfach tun musste. Und es fühlte sich so gut an. Richtig und auf eine Weise vertraut, dass er einfach nicht mehr damit aufhören wollte. Vor allem, weil Nick ihn auch nicht davon abhielt.

Nick war eher darüber erstaunt, dass er nicht erstaunt war. Alles schien darauf hinauszulaufen, seit sie hier waren. Töten oder lieben. Immer wieder dieselbe Situation. Er hatte vorgehabt Renard zu töten, aber es war ihm nicht möglich, weil er etwas anderes wollte. Ihn spüren.  
Es war so einfach. Ihre Lippen berührten sich so wissend, als hätten sie das alles schon so oft getan. Ein wundervolles Gefühl durchströmte Nick unkontrolliert. Er gab augenblicklich auf legte seine Hände dann sogar um Seans Hüfte, während der sein Gesicht packte.   
Beinah schon gierig saugten sie aneinander. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und Nicks schneller Atem verursachte einen leichten Schwindel. Seine Männlichkeit wurde rasante hart und er konnte auch fühlen, dass es Sean nicht anders ging. Ein dunkles, unmenschliches Stöhnen kam aus dessen Mund und brachte Nick nur noch mehr dazu, ihn an sich zu pressen.  
Wenn der Captain ihn nun losließ, würde er vermutlich ungehindert und mit weichen Knien an der Wand nach unten rutschen. Nick wollte mehr. Er musste ihn ganz spüren. Unbedingt. 

 

„Oh mein Gott!“, hörten sie plötzlich die Stimme des Blutbades. Monroe strahlte sie mit seiner Lampe an und drehte den Lichtstrahl dann ein wenig von ihren Gesichtern weg, als sie ihn schockiert ansahen.  
Sie lösten sich abrupt voneinander.  
„Das ist dieser verdammte Ort!“, keuchte Renard belegt und wischte sich über den Mund.  
„Was? Was hat das mit dem Ort zu tun?“, rief Monroe und sah verstört von Nick zum Captain.  
„Wir müssen weiter, los!“, befahl Sean unfreundlich und ging dann einfach los. Im selben Moment ging das Licht wieder an. Das Blutbad sah nun Nick fragend an. In seiner Miene war eine Fassungslosigkeit, die Nick nahe ging.  
„Was zum Teufel …“  
„Können wir das bitte woanders klären, Monroe“, sagte Nick leise und folgte dem Captain. Sein Gesicht glühte. Aber nicht etwa vor Beschämung, sondern vor Verlangen. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung was da eben geschehen war und auch Renard sah nicht so aus, als wüsste er es. Aber Nick begriff, dass es auf eine geheimnisvolle Weise so kommen musste.  
„Aber, Nick …“  
„Nicht jetzt! Bitte!“  
Mit einer hilflosen Geste aber schweigend folgte das Blutbad den beiden anderen Männern.

 

Endlich gelangten alle drei Männer in einen größeren Raum, von dem sieben Türen abgingen.  
Der Captain stand vor einer der Türen und betrachtete einen Blutfleck. Er wurde nicht entfernt und diese Tatsache beruhigte ihn sehr. So sehr, dass er Nick kommentarlos seine Waffe zurückgab, als er und Monroe dazu kamen.  
Monroe sah entgeistert von einem zum anderen.  
„Könnt ihr mich mal …“  
„Wir verlieren über das eben kein Wort!“, sagte Renard und zwar in einem derart harten und absoluten Tonfall, dass das Blutbad augenblicklich verstummte und nur schockiert blinzelte.

 

Mühsam unterdrückte Monroe ein Seufzen.  
Er hatte ja geahnt, dass diese Unternehmung riskant war. Dass es aber so schnell außer Kontrolle geriet, verwirrte ihn ziemlich. Vielleicht lag es wirklich an diesem besonderen Ort oder aber daran, was hier getan wurde.   
„Was kannst du riechen?“, fragte ihn der Captain nun wieder recht normal, als wäre nichts geschehen. Nick stand viel zu dicht neben ihm, starrte zwar auch auf den Blutfleck, doch Monroe konnte immer noch diese Euphorie in seinen Augen sehen. Es berührte ihn und verursachte einen bittersüßen Schmerz. Er müsste sich ganz dringend mit Rosalee beraten. Vielleicht hielt sie es in Anbetracht der Geschehnisse besser, dass sie den beiden die Wahrheit sagten. Aber es würde dann wohl an ihm allein hängen bleiben. Geniale Idee!

„Es riecht … eigenartig!“ Monroe beugte sich über den Blutfleck und schnupperte.  
„Das hier, ist eindeutig menschliches Blut, doch über allem hier liegt ein sonderbarer Geruch. Man benutzt eine Menge Desinfektionsmittel, um es zu übertünchen oder aber vielleicht putzt hier nur jemand gern und ausgiebig. Da frage ich mich aber, warum man den Blutfleck nicht entfernt hat.“  
„Weil ich ihn sehen soll“, sagte der Captain ruhig. Er vermied es einem der beiden Männer in die Augen zu sehen, sondern wandte sich stattdessen einer Labortür zu. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, war kein Licht in dem Raum hinter der Tür und man konnte kaum etwas erkennen.  
„Wir können die Tür aufbrechen? Oder eine der anderen?“, schlug Monroe vor. Renard trat zur Seite und zeigte auf das Schloss.   
„Alarmgesichert. Gab es zu meiner Zeit noch nicht. Wenn wir die Tür aufbrechen, geht irgendwo ein stiller Alarm los. Sollten wir also wollen, dass gleich ein Rudel Hundjäger hinter uns her sein wird … nur zu, Eddie.“ Nick probierte inzwischen alle anderen Türen aus. Jede einzelne Tür war verschlossen.  
„Nein, danke!“ Monroe hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Dann was?“ Nick klang tatendurstig, doch Monroe stellte verwundert fest, dass diese hochgradige Gereiztheit aus seiner Stimme verschwunden war. Hatte der Captain ihn etwa besänftigt? War das nicht paradox irgendwie?  
„Es ist schon spät und wir sollten uns erst beraten. Wir sollten uns Zutritt zu den Räumen verschaffen, doch ich möchte erst einmal gern mit der Enkeltochter von Flämmel sprechen, denn ich vermute sie und Tony waren hier unten etwas oder jemanden auf der Spur.“, schlug Renard vor und Monroe nickte eifrig. Sein Magen knurrte schon seit etwa einer Stunde laut und hungrig.  
„Super Idee!“, sagte das Blutbad ehrlich begeistert und war endlich mal mit sich und den anderen beiden Männern einer Meinung.

 

Während Nick und Monroe zum Auto gingen, machte sich Sean auf den Weg zu Flämmel. Er wollte mit seiner Enkelin sprechen.

„Würdest du mir bitte erklären, was da unten passiert ist, Nick?“, fragte Monroe ihn nun behutsam und er schämte sich ein wenig, weil er eigentlich genau wusste, was geschehen war. Eine ursprüngliche, unerklärliche Leidenschaft war aufgeflammt und beide waren absolut machtlos gewesen. Allerdings überraschte ihn Nicks Antwort dann doch.  
„Es musste sein!“  
„Es … musste sein?“ Er sah den Grimm skeptisch an.  
„Ja, ich hätte ihn sonst getötet. Aber er … schaffte es mich … zu … keine Ahnung was …“  
„Er schafft es, dich zu besänftigen?“, half ihm das Blutbad aus.  
„Ja, so was in der Art. Doch das ist es nicht allein. Es fühlte sich so mächtig und … irgendwie richtig an. Was passiert mit mir Monroe?“ Ratlos sah Nick ihn an, dabei wirkte er auch keineswegs furchtsam oder schwach. Nur neugierig.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, log er und fühlte sich total mies deshalb.  
„Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es besser wäre es zu unterlassen. Ich meine, er ist nicht nur ein Wesen, sondern auch dein Boss. Und seit wann stehst du denn auf Männer?“  
„Das tue ich nicht, Monroe. Er vermutlich auch nicht. Und warum habe ich das seltsame Gefühle so ein Gespräch schon einmal geführt zu haben?“  
„Nicht mit mir!“, Wieder und viel zu enthusiastisch hob das Blutbad abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ich … weiß nicht, ob ich dem widerstehen kann, Monroe. Ehrlich. Dazu war diese Kraft zwischen uns zu groß. Wären wir in Portland, wäre es viel einfacher. Da sind wir andere Personen und haben andere Aufgaben und Verantwortungen. Aber hier bin ich nur ein Grimm und er ist ein Wesen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Grimm-Seite hier ganz stark die Überhand hat und ich nicht geneigt bin mich auf Verhandlungen einzulassen. Der Drang die Wesen gleich zu töten, egal ob sie gut sind oder nicht, ist sehr stark.“  
„Was ist mit mir, Nick? Hast du mich auch im Visier?“ Das war eine berechtigte Frage und Nick wiegte zögerlich den Kopf hin und her.  
„Ich verspüre nicht den Drang dich töten zu wollen, aber es gibt da ein anderes, neues Gefühl und es ist unangenehm.“  
„Du … küsst mich jetzt aber nicht etwa auch, oder?“, raunte Monroe schockiert und blinzelte nervös. Nick lächelte unerwartet.  
„Nein. Aber halte dich vom Captain fern.“  
„Was? Soll … soll das etwa heißen … du bist eifersüchtig?“ Nick antwortete nicht, sondern rieb sich nur mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.  
„Oh Junge … andere Länder, andere Sitten oder was?“, seufzte das Blutbad resigniert. Hätte er nur diese unglückselige Reise mit aller Macht verhindert. Hinterher war man immer schlauer.  
„Es ist nichts Persönliches, Monroe. Ich kann es auch nicht erklären. Aber versprich mir, dass wir so schnell es geht den Mörder von Tony Beckett finden, ihn töten oder ausliefern, oder was auch immer und dann diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen!“  
„Das verspreche ich gern, obwohl ich davon ausgehe, dass sich der Captain gern persönlich um den Mörder seines Freundes kümmern möchte. Falls wir ihn/es oder was auch immer also aufspüren, denk bitte daran ihm den Vortritt zu lassen.“  
Nick zuckte nur zustimmend die Schultern.  
„Nick? Denkst du, wenn wir zurück in Portland sind, wird es wie vorher zwischen euch sein?“, fragte Monroe dann vorsichtig nach. Lange sah Nick ihn an. Er wirkte nachdenklich, doch nicht beunruhigt.  
„Nein, wird es nicht. Aber was vorher war, war ein Alptraum. Monroe. Weißt du, wie es war seine Befehle befolgen zu müssen, ihm respektvoll begegnen zu müssen und ihn nicht einfach zu töten? Weil er ein Verräter ist, weil er sich an meine Freundin herangemacht hat, weil er mich hintergangen und ausgenutzt hat, weil er mich manipuliert und betrogen hat!“  
„Was hat sich denn jetzt geändert, Nick?“, fragte Monroe zurecht neugierig nach.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber eine Menge. Es ist, als wenn ich ihn plötzlich verstehen kann. Seine Absichten, seine Taten und sein Herz. Ich glaube, der Captain ist ein … wundervoller Mann.“  
Oh Gott, dachte das Blutbad nur weinerlich und raufte sich durch die Haare. Er würde es ihm sagen müssen, jetzt sofort. Keinen Moment länger hielt er dieses Theaterstück aus. Nick und Sean müssten die Wahrheit erfahren. Doch in genau dem Moment, wo er es sagen wollte, kam der Captain zurück.  
„Und was ist mit Juliette?“, fragte er Nick leise, weil sie noch ein wenig Zeit hatten, bis Renard das Auto erreichen würde. Nick sah ihn mit unschuldigem Ausdruck in den Augen an.  
„Ich liebe Juliette. Was soll die Frage, Monroe? Das weißt du doch …“

Völlig verstört stieg das Blutbad ein, während Nick den Captain neugierig fragte, was er erfahren hatte. Nick saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, während Monroe froh war ein wenig Abstand zu bekommen. Er verstand nichts mehr und hatte auch absolut keine Ahnung wohin das führen sollte. Vor allem wie es enden sollte!

Es wurde beschlossen, dass sie erst einmal etwas aßen und währenddessen würden sie sich einen Plan machen und der Captain würde ihnen sagen, was Flämmels Enkeltochter ihm gesagt hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

Wenig später saßen sie geduscht und umgezogen im Restaurant des Castells. Nick saß neben Monroe und ihnen gegenüber saß der Captain. Das Blutbad fühlte die seltsame Stimmung zwischen ihnen dreien nur allzu gut, würde jedoch tunlichst den Mund halten, eher der Captain ihn wieder anfuhr. Vorerst würde er schweigen. Doch sobald Rosalee wach war, müsste er sie anrufen. Er musste ganz unbedingt mit jemand dieses Dilemma besprechen.  
Neben sich konnte er die Unruhe seines Freundes spüren. Dessen rechtes Bein wippte unter dem Tisch ununterbrochen und am liebsten, hätte Monroe ihm einen Stoß versetzt. Schaute er in Renards Gesicht, sah er auf den ersten Blick nur dessen typischen Ernst. Ließ er seinen Blick jedoch verweilen, konnte er in seinen Augen etwas entdecken, was er als Verlegenheit bezeichnen würde. Ein Gefühl, welches er selbst gut kannte, wenn er heimlich Rosalee ansah und zugeben musste, wie gut sie ihm gefiel und wie gern er sie mochte. Allein Nicks Anwesenheit sorgte für diesen Glanz in Renards Augen, was ihn auf eine wilde Weise attraktiv machte. Monroe räusperte sich beschämt über seine Gedanken.  
„So, dann erzähl uns mal, was die Enkelin Flämmels gesagt hat, solange wir auf das Essen warten.“ Der Captain warf einen gar nicht so unauffälligen Blick zu Nick und dessen Bein hörte endlich auf zu wippen.  
„Sie hatte tatsächlich eine Affäre mit Tony gehabt. Allerdings waren sie nicht in dem Gewölbe, um … um … sie waren aus einem anderen Grund dort. Friedrich Reichelt arbeitet zwar schon längst nicht mehr als Lehrer am Lyceum, doch er ist dort noch ein häufiger Gast. An sich ist das nicht ungewöhnlich, denn viele Lehrer wissen nach ihrem Ruhestand nicht wohin mit sich und helfen freiwillig und gegen einen kleine Spende gern aus. Interessant ist, dass Reichelt schon an die Einhundert Jahre alt sein muss und trotzdem noch einen so agilen Eindruck auf Tony gemacht hat, dass er Verdacht geschöpft hat. Maria hat mir erzählt, dass Reichelt ansonsten einen fragilen und altersgerechten Eindruck machte, sobald er unter Beobachtung war. Doch eines Tages hat mein Freund ihn zufällig gesehen, wie er wie eine junge Gazelle in Richtung des Kellers unterwegs war. Obwohl Hundjäger natürlich grundsätzlich in einem besseren körperlichen Zustand sind, als normale Menschen, so nagt aber auch an diesen Wesen das Alter. Da nur Wesen andere Wesen erkennen, wenn sie es nicht anders wollen, fühlte sich Reichelt wohl recht sicher und rechnete nicht damit, dass mein Freund auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Weil Tony wusste, was ich war und weil er von mir wusste, was Reichelt war, war sein Misstrauen geweckt. Da er mit Maria befreundet war, war es kein Problem die Schlüssel zu bekommen, doch sie wollte mit ihm gehen, weil sie sich Sorgen um Tony machte. Aber Tony, wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er das zugelassen hätte. Er trickste sie aus und ging allein nach unten, um zu sehen, was dieses überaus agile Wesen dort unten tat. Maria hat es nie erfahren. Sie hat ihn nur Stunden später mit herausgerissener Kehle dort gefunden und die örtliche Polizeistation angerufen.“  
„Mit deren Chef du gesprochen hast?“  
„Richtig.“ Der Captain sah besorgt aus.  
„Das heißt also, er könnte da mit drin stecken und jeder weiß, dass du und ein Grimm in Zuoz sind?“, fragte Nick sachlich nach.  
„Man weiß über mich Bescheid. Davon bin ich ausgegangen, als ich herkam. Doch ich denke nicht, dass sie wissen, dass du ein Grimm bist und auch von Eddie und seinem Blutbad-Wesen wissen sie nichts. Das könnte unser Vorteil sein.  
„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das hier alles eine Art Ablenkungsmanöver ist, um sich den Grimm in Portland zu schnappen“, warf Monroe ein und bekam unerwartet ein Lächeln von Renard.  
„Ein guter Einwand und ja, daran dachte ich auch schon. Falls es Anzeichen dafür gibt, werde ich informiert. Doch ich denke, es geht hier eher um mich und meine Position in gewissen Kreisen. Wie ich schon sagte, eine Privatangelegenheit und ich bin euch beiden dankbar, dass ihr mit mir hier seid.“ Es klang so ehrlich, dass weder Monroe, noch Nick antworteten, sondern nur schweigend ihr Essen entgegen nahmen, welches gerade kam.  
„Diese Hundjäger haben mit dir also noch eine Rechnung offen oder wollen dich als Druckmittel benutzen. Weshalb?“, fragte Nick nach einer Weile, in der der sie schweigend gegessen haben. Nur einmal hatte Monroe geäußert, dass sein Gericht mit dem bedenklichen Namen Cholera vorzüglich schmeckte.  
„Friedrich Reichelt hat eine Rechnung mit mir offen, das ist richtig. Trotz allem glaube ich aber, dass es um etwas anders geht. Man will meine Aufmerksamkeit, um meinen Einfluss zu nutzen. So kommt es mir zumindest vor.“  
„Und das hat etwas mit diesen … Eugenischen Experimenten zu tun?“, fragte Monroe interessiert nach.  
„Gut möglich“, war Seans knappe Antwort und man merkte deutlich, dass er nun nicht mehr darüber sprechen wollte.

 

„Wir brechen also da ein?“, fragte Nick nach.  
„Nicht mehr heute. Ich habe jemand beauftragt den Alarmcode herauszufinden. Wer das ist, ist irrelevant. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir ihn morgen haben und dann sehen wir uns in den Labors um. Wenn wir finden, was ich befürchte, dann wird die Spur dort nicht enden. Es gibt einen weiteren Ort von Interesse, doch dazu mehr, wenn es so weit ist. Wir sollten uns jetzt ausruhen, denn auch wenn wir …“ Er sah Monroe intensiv an und der errötete, diesmal gut sichtbar „keinen Jetlag verspüren, so wird Nick doch ziemlich …“  
„Mir geht es gut!“  
„Wie auch immer, wir werden uns ausruhen und trotz allem wachsam sein!“, betonte der Captain streng. Sein Blick wanderte zu Nick und es war Monroe, in dessen Unterleib es heiß aufflammte. Fast hätte er sein Wasserglas umgestoßen, als er eilig aufstand, um sich zu verabschieden. Er wollte noch eben mit Rosalee telefonieren, verkündete er hastig und verschwand.

„Monroe?“ Rosalee klang verschlafen und es tat ihm leid, sie in ihrem Schlaf zu stören, doch es ging nicht anders.  
„Es ist alles außer Kontrolle, Rosalee.“  
„Was? Erzähl mir, was passiert ist!“ Monroe tat es und merkte währenddessen wie gut es ihm tat mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen.  
„Sie haben sich also geküsst? Es tut mir leid, doch ich muss es dich fragen. Wie sah es aus? Sah es so aus, als wenn das nur von einem der beiden ausging? Oder waren …“  
„Beide! Es waren beide involviert. Oh man, Rosalee … ich hatte selbst ganz weiche Knie. Es waren ganz eindeutig beide. Doch ich glaube Nick auch unbedingt, dass er ihn töten wollte und es ist Renard wohl gelungen ihm die Waffe abzunehmen, denn er hat sie ihm später zurück gegeben. Es muss an diesem verfluchten Ort liegen, da bin ich ganz sicher.“  
Rosalee schwieg verdächtig.  
„Rosalee?“  
„Ja, Monroe. Selbst wenn es daran liegt, dass der Ort gewisse ursprüngliche Leidenschaften erweckt – und solche Orte gibt es in der Tat - so schließe ich aus all dem anderen, was du mir erzählst hast, dass … dass es durchaus sein kann, dass sie sich gerade erneut ineinander verlieben und … und du weißt, was geschieht, wenn das passiert?“  
„Sie werden sich an alles erinnern?“  
„Ja, das kann passieren. Wenn das geschieht, dann können zwei Dinge passieren. Entweder sie versuchen sich sehr ernsthaft gegenseitig zu töten, weil Nick dem Captain seine Vorgehensweise nicht verzeihen kann, denn immerhin hat Renard zweimal eigenmächtig beschlossen, es zu beenden.“  
„Aber sie … wollten doch beide, dass es endet. Beide Male, in gewisser Weise!“, warf das Blutbad ein.  
„Ja, aber es war in beiden Fällen der Captain, der den entscheidenden Schritt getan hat. Nick konnte immer nur reagieren. Er wird sehr wütend sein …“  
„Na ja, er hätte den Captain heute sowieso schon fast getötet. Ich denke, Renard ist gewappnet und rechnet damit. Und die andere Sache?“  
„Die andere Sache wäre die, dass sie sich verzeihen können. Ich meine kein oberflächliches „Sorry“, sondern eine tiefgehende Vergebung. Sie beide müssten sich ihre Gefühle füreinander eingestehen. Was auch hieße, dass sie zugeben, dass sie sich lieben und in gewisser Weise voneinander abhängig sind, solange sie in einer Stadt sind.“  
„Oh man …. Das wird schwer!“, stöhnte Monroe müde.  
„Was kann ich tun?“  
„Die Frage ist, was willst du tun, Monroe? Willst du, dass Nick frei entscheiden kann, dass er wieder mit Juliette zusammen kommt und seinen Aufgaben als Grimm unbeeinflusst nachgeht, dann lass ihn einfach sein Ding machen. Vielleicht tötet er Renard schnell, dann ist es nicht mehr deine Sache. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass es seine Aufgabe ist und schon alleine die Tatsache, dass er mit Wesen befreundet sein kann, ist unnormal. Die unnatürliche Liebe zu einem Wesen erst recht.  
Entscheidet er sich allerdings für seine Gefühle, dann sollten wir auch das akzeptieren und ihn unterstützen, weil wir seine Freunde sind, richtig?“  
„Aber so was von. Aber …“  
„Aber was, Monroe?“  
„Ich würde ungern wollen, dass er den Captain tötet und das sage ich nicht, weil ich grundsätzlich gegen das Töten bin, sondern …“  
„Weil du ihn magst. Ich weiß. Ich mag ihn auch und als er mir damals seine Geschichte von Nick und sich beichten musste, habe ich sein Herz brechen hören. Er ist nicht so wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Aber ich finde, wir haben uns schon einmal zu oft eingemischt und sollten den Dingen besser ihren Lauf lassen.“  
„Du hast recht … Ja, das hast du. Ich danke dir, Rosalee. Ich sehe jetzt ein wenig klarer und fühle mich ruhiger.“  
„Das freut mich. Halte mich auf dem Laufenden und schlaf ein wenig!“  
„Gute Nacht!“

„Sollten wir nicht über das sprechen, was da unten zwischen uns passiert ist?“ Nick und er waren unabgesprochen sitzen geblieben und sahen sich nun über den Tisch hinweg an. Der Grimm hatte leise gesprochen, doch seinen Tonfall ließ keinerlei Unsicherheit erkennen.  
„Das sollte wir, Nick. Doch das Gespräch wird recht kurz. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was geschehen ist aber es …“ Er brach ab und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, um den Gedanken packen zu können, der sich immer wieder seinem Bewusstsein entzog. Der Grimm half ihm ganz unerwartet.  
„Es fühlte sich vertraut an …“ Sean schluckte hart gegen seine aufkommende Erregung an und nickte nur schweigsam.  
„Der Ort? Ein Zaubertrank? Ein Bann?“ Nicks kurze Fragen zeigten nun auch dessen Anspannung an.  
„Nichts, mit dem ich wissentlich zu tun habe.“   
Nick wich seinem Blick nun aus. Ein Hauch Röte hatte sich auf seine Wagen geschlichen und Sean kam in die Verlegenheit ihn anschauen zu müssen, weil er in diesem Augenblick einfach bezaubernd aussah. Aber er sah nicht nur wundervoll aus, er war auch überaus reizvoll. Schon seit er in Portland war, waren seine Gedanken wie unter Zwang dauernd um den Grimm gekreist und als er ihn schließlich kennenlernte, war es wie eine Erleuchtung. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, was er dachte: Das soll der Grimm sein, der mir als Kind so eine große Angst gemacht hat? Dann allerdings verschwommen seine Erinnerungen und die Ereignisse überschlugen sich praktisch.  
„Dir zu glauben ist schwer geworden. Aber ich muss es wohl, weil ich denke, dass du mich kaum hierher bringen würdest, um mich nur töten zu wollen. Du willst meine Hilfe und ich werde sie dir geben, solange es mir in den Kram passt und ich in der Position bin das Richtige zu tun. Nicht das Richtige für dich, wohlgemerkt, Captain.“

 

„Das weiß ich, Nick.“ Der Grimm sah ihn wieder an. Sein Blick war ziemlich nachdrücklich und löste ihn Sean eine gefährliche Hitze aus. Deshalb sah er zur Seite und bestellte bei der eben vorlaufenden Bedienung zwei Kaffee.  
„Es kommt mir so vor als …“ Nicks Stimme war plötzlich wieder viel leiser und weicher geworden. Wieder musste Sean ihn ansehen, um kein Blinzeln zu verpassen.  
„Oh Gott, es klingt so absurd …“ Er strich sich mit der Hand die Haare aus der Stirn und in Sean entstand dieses drängende Verlangen danach diese Geste zu wiederholen. Er sollte es sein, der ihm die Haare aus der Stirn strich … und ihn dann küsste.   
„Es kommt mir so vor, als … würde ich mich gerade in dich verlieben. Doch das ist ja wohl mehr als abartig und kann doch keinesfalls natürlichen Ursprungs sein, oder?“ Ein wenig ratlos sah ihn der Grimm an und es tat Sean leid, dass er keine Antwort hatte, die ihn in irgendeiner Weise befriedigen würde. Er schwieg, weil ihr Kaffee gerade kam.  
„Mir geht es ebenso und auch ich zweifele an, was geschieht. Aber ich weiß auch, dass auf dieser Welt so viele Dinge existieren, mit oder auch ohne unser Wissen, die wir nicht verstehen können. Ich würde aber vorschlagen, solange wir nicht wissen, welchen Ursprung das alles hat, sollten wir uns nach Kräften dagegen wehren. Bist du meiner Meinung?“ Er wollte alles andere, nur nicht das aussprechen. Aber er war immer eher der vernünftige Stratege und keine impulsiv oder emotional handelnde Person und auch Nick schätzt er als besonnen und klug ein, um seinen Vorschlag als gut zu erachten.  
Trotzdem überraschte ihn der Schmerz in Nicks blauen Augen. Irgendwie fassungslos sah er ihn an und Sean hoffte inständig, dass der Grimm die Schatten der Zweifel nicht in seinen Augen sehen konnte.  
„Gute Idee. Wir sollten uns schlafen legen.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stand Nick einfach auf und ging.

 

Zwei Stunden später lag Nick immer noch schlaflos auf seinem Bett und wälzte die Ereignisse von links nach rechts. Aber er kam immer wieder zu dem Schluss, dass er dabei war sich in Sean zu verlieben. Genauso hatte es sich immer angefühlt, wenn er sich in ein Mädchen verliebt hatte. Und er würde lügen, wenn er sagte, dass er Renard vor der Sache mit Juliette nicht irgendwie sogar mochte. Auf jeden Fall hatte er ihm Respekt und einer Art Bewunderung entgegen gebracht, die er so nicht von sich kannte. Selten traf er derart souveräne Menschen, die trotzdem so eine erschütternde Verletzlichkeit ausstrahlten. Inzwischen glaubte er zu wissen, dass es an der Tatsache lag, dass Sean ein Halbwesen und ein Bastard ist. Er hatte es in seinem Leben sicher nicht leicht gehabt. Es hatte ihn hart und selbstgerecht werden lassen. In jenen schlaflosen Momenten erinnerte er sich sogar an Renards ersten Tag im PPD, an diese lächerlich kurze Antrittsrede, die ihn so amüsiert hat. Nick erinnerte sich aber auch an sein Herzklopfen und sein eigenartige Nervosität bei Renards Erscheinen. Viele Dinge geschahen danach. Zu viel, um sie in Ruhe aufzulisten und zu bewerten. Nick kam es vor, als wäre alles erst gestern geschehen und doch war es das nicht.

 

Als es leise an seiner Tür klopfte, dachte er im ersten Moment an Monroe. Das Blutbad war verwirrt über die Ereignisse und er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Wenn er seinem Freund nur irgendwie erklären könnte, was geschah, dann würde er nichts lieber tun. Doch das konnte er nicht. Noch nicht. Das Klopfen war so leise, dass er es nur hören würde, wenn er wach war. Wenn es Monroe war, dann hatte er genau diese Einfühlsamkeit und er könnte es nicht übers Herz bringen ihn nun wegzuschicken. Deshalb stand er auf und öffnete seine Zimmertür.  
Der Captain stand vor seiner Tür. Er war noch angezogen, trug aber nur Hose und einen Pullover. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, jedoch verließ kein Wort seinen Mund. Nur seine Augen drangen in ihn ein, als würde er allein mit seinem Blick Nicks Mund küssen. Der packte entschlossen sein Handgelenk und zog ihn wortlos in sein Zimmer. Nick hatte verstanden. In Sean sah er sein momentanes Spiegelbild. Das Bedürfnis sich nahe zu sein. Deshalb sagte er nichts, sondern sah ihn nur an, als er verlegen in seinem Zimmer stand. Sie mussten auch überhaupt nicht sprechen, stellte Nick erleichtert fest, als sich Seans Lippen auf seine legten, weil es sich richtig und notwendig anfühlte. Unabdingbar und wundervoll.

Nicks Shorts waren schnell ausgezogen und er half Sean hastig dabei seine Klamotten loszuwerden. Erregt und nackt lagen beide dann in seinem Bett, drückten sich hungrig aneinander und küssten sich atemlos. Zu seiner Überraschung war er es selbst, der die Initiative ergriff. Es waren seine Lippen, die an Seans Brustwarzen saugten, es war sein Mund, der sich über seine Bauchmuskeln zu seinen Hüftknochen küsste. Er war es, der diesen Mann, der ihn verraten und hintergangen hatte, so erzitterten ließ. Ein tiefes Seufzen kam aus Seans Mund und in Nicks Ohren klang es alles andere als menschlich. Nicht menschlich, doch voller Hingabe und Lust. Nur einen winzigen Moment dachte er darüber nach, was Juliette dazu sagen würde. Wäre sie eifersüchtig? Wenn ja, auf wen von beiden?  
Als er Sean wundervolle Männlichkeit zu küssen begann und dessen Beben dabei spürte, wusste er, dass es nicht falsch sein konnte, was sie hier beide taten. Seine linke Hand lag auf seinem Bauch und er spürte seinen schnellen Atem. Als Seans Hand nach seiner griff, zog er sie nicht weg. Es war, als gehörten ihre Finger ineinander und Nick glaubte, dass ihn diese Erkenntnis erschrecken sollte, doch das tat sie nicht. Weil er sie schon mal hatte, vielleicht? Eine verstörende Idee.  
Der Captain begann tiefer zu atmen und Nick ließ ihm besser eine Pause. Er legte sich wieder auf ihn, spreizte dabei aber seine Schenkel, dass sich seine Erektion zwischen seine Lenden schieben konnte. Irgendwie hat das nichts mit Sex zu tun, dachte Nick abgelenkt, denn warum flogen denn dann auch seine Gedanken so auseinander? Warum fühlte er sich plötzlich so komplett und angenommen?  
Er half dem Captain dann in ihn einzudringen und setzte sich schließlich auf ihn. Für Minuten konnte sich keiner von beiden bewegen. Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen schien aus Glas. Nur eine Bewegung oder ein Wort und sie würde in tausend Scherben zerspringen. Nick hatte genau diesen Moment gebraucht, um sich entspannen zu können, um sich nun leichter bewegen zu können. Ein dunkles Stöhnen kam tief aus seiner Kehle, als er es tat. Es fühlte sich befremdlich an, gleichzeitig jedoch faszinierend. Aber er wusste in diesem Moment genau, dass er das niemals mit einem anderen Mann tun könnte. Dazu war es zu existenziell, zu intim und zu wertvoll, um es mit jemand anderem als mit dem Captain zu teilen.

Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und intensiv. Unbewusst hatte Nick wohl die Absicht alles so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Er hatte seine Hände links und rechts neben Seans Schultern und sah ihn ununterbrochen an. Dass sein Zauberbiest nach oben gekommen war, störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, er fühlte, dass es so und nicht anders sein musste. Er war ein Grimm und Sean war ein Wesen. Weder ging es hier um den Captain des PPD, noch um den Verräter Renard. Es ging auch nicht um Nick, der Juliette liebte oder den Detective Burkhardt. Es schien eine Art Lücke im System zu geben, die nur für Nick den Grimm und Sean das Wesen geschaffen war.   
Ein überaus seltsames und doch sehr reizvolles Gefühl.   
Seine eigene Erektion rieb bei jeder Bewegung über Seans warme Bauchdecke und jedes Mal überlief ihn ein Zittern, als hätte er Fieber. Er versuchte ein paar Sekunden lang daran zu denken, wie es war Sex mit Juliette zu haben, doch es gab keinen Vergleich. Das hier war Krieg. Ein friedlicher Krieg, bei dem niemand wirklich sterben musste.  
Seans Hände an seinen Hüften, verstärkten ihren Druck und Nick sah, dass es nicht mit Absicht war. Er beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn, um ihn noch ein wenig aufzuhalten, aber sein eigenes Körpergewicht, was seine Lust zwischen ihren Leibern zusammenpresste, brachte ihn über den Rand des Abgrundes. Es kam jäh zum Höhepunkt und so stöhnte Nick seine Ekstase geradewegs in Seans Mund. Zwischen ihnen wurde es heiß und feucht. Seans Finger gruben sich weiter in seine Haut und schließlich legte er so fest seine Arme um Nicks Leib, dass der kaum noch Luft bekam.  
Mit einem tiefen und furchteinflößenden Geräusch, was sich nur bedingt nach einem Mensch anhörte, erreichte auch Sean seinen Höhepunkt. Nick musste die Luft anhalten, denn er hätte sowieso nicht atmen können. Irgendwie schien er Seans Ekstase selbst noch einmal mitzuerleben, denn wieder bebte alles an ihm. Vor allem in ihm.   
Als der andere Mann seinen Griff lockerte, merkte Nick erst, wie schmerzhaft es gewesen war. Mit einem bizarren Nebengedanken, den er nicht weiter verfolgte, fragte er sich, wie man als einfacher Mensch überhaupt mit einem Wesen Sex haben konnte.

 

Zur selben Zeit schreckte Monroe im Zimmer nebenan aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hoch. Er hatte wirres Zeug geträumt und glaubte im Moment des Erwachens ein raues Keuchen oder ein tiefes Stöhnen gehört zu haben.   
Jetzt rauschte sein Blut und sein Wesen war ungewollt nach oben gewogt. Außerdem hatte er eine hammerharte Erektion, die ihn ziemlich bestürzte. Gefahr. Irgendwas geschah und er …  
Hastig zog er sich eine Hose und ein Shirt über, verfluchte dabei seinen verdammten Ständer und verließ dann leise sein Zimmer. Der Hotelgang war hell erleuchtet und niemand war zu sehen. Seine nackten Füße machten auf dem dicken Teppich des Ganges keinerlei Geräusche, als er zu Nicks Tür huschte. Aus einem Grund, der er nur unschwer erklären könnte, ging er dann aber weiter bis zur Tür des Captains. Er vermied es sein Ohr vorher gegen die Tür zu legen, sondern klopfte nur leise.  
„Cap?“  
Er bekam keine Antwort und öffnete leise die Tür. Sie war unverschlossen.  
„Captain?“, flüsterte er wieder leise und ging schnuppernd in dessen Zimmer. Es roch eindeutig nach einem fremden Wesen. Monroes Herz schlug zum Zerspringen und mit einem schnellen Griff auf den Lichtschalter, erhellte er den Raum. Bei ein paar vorsichtigen Schritten zum Bett des Captains, sah er die Einschusslöcher in der Bettdecke, unter der ein Körper zu liegen schien. Er zog sie zögerlich weg und war dabei auf das Allerschlimmste gefasst. Als er das ganze Rudel Dekokissen unter der Decke sah, stieß er ein kindisches Lachen der Erleichterung aus. Ein billiger Trick, doch offenbar sehr wirksam. Offensichtlich hatte Renard mit so was gerechnet. Doch wo war er?   
„Captain? Ich bin’s, Monroe“, rief er leise, doch er blieb allein. Hatten die Schüsse ihn geweckt? Er müsste mit Nick reden.   
Gar nicht mehr so zögerlich klopfte er an Nicks Tür nebenan und kam sich einen Moment vor wie in einem dieser albernen Filme, die immer in Hotels spielten. Jene Filme, in denen jeder mit jedem etwas am Laufen hatte und man ständig von einem Zimmer zum anderen wechselt, um absurde Gespräche zu führen.

 

„Nick?“ Er klopfte nochmal und hörte endlich ein Geräusch im Raum.  
„Was?“  
„Ich bin es Monroe, kannst du mir aufmachen?“ Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, doch dann öffnete Nick die Tür. Seine Haare waren verwuschelt, sein Oberkörper war nackt und er trug nur Shorts und er sah seltsam heiter … aus.  
„Ähm … ich …“ Monroe wusste es im selben Moment, als er es aussprach:  
„Der Captain ist verschwunden. Ich habe Schüsse gehört und habe nachgesehen. Wenn er in seinem Bett gelegen hätte, wäre er nun tot. Doch ich wette, ich weiß wo er ist.“  
„Lass ihn rein!“, hörte er Renard aus dem Zimmer und seufzte zutiefst erleichtert aber auch, weil er bis auf die Knochen beschämt war. Genau solche peinlichen Situationen galt es zu verhindern. Und wenn er sie schon nicht verhinderte, weil er lieber schlief, dann sollte er wenigstens nicht noch mitten hinein platzen.  
Nick öffnete die Tür weiter, ließ ihn rein und sah danach nochmal in den Flur.

 

Das Blutbad war so verlegen, dass er nicht mal wusste, wo er hinschauen sollte. Als er endlich hoch blickte und sah, dass der Captain angezogen war, seufzte er leise.  
„Es ist …“, begann Nick leise. Der Grimm war an seine Seite getreten.  
„Wenn du jetzt sagst, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht, dann wird es gleich einen toten Grimm geben!“, fauchte Monroe jäh und war über seinen extrem impulsiven Ausbruch, der sein Wesen nach oben wogen ließ, selbst so erschrocken, dass er ein paar Schritte von Nick wegsprang.  
„Keiner wird hier sterben!“, sagte Renard streng und ließ Monroe nicht aus den Augen.  
„Ich wollte sagen, es ist wie es aussieht, Monroe. Es ist nur die Konsequenz von dem, was in den Kellern des Lyceums begonnen hat. Die Folge von etwas, was scheinbar schon vor langer Zeit begonnen hat.“ Unter Schauern, die zwischen heiß und eiskalt waren, setzte sich das Blutbad mit weichen Knien auf Nicks Bett. Den Dingen ihren Lauf lassen, hatte Rosalee gesagt. Nicht einmischen, hieße das. War das der Moment, indem er sich entscheiden musste? Er sah den Captain an. Er wirkte ernst und entschlossen, doch auch irgendwie um einiges weicher und sanftmütiger als sonst. Fast schon mitfühlend sah er Monroe an, sagte aber nichts, als wisse er, dass eine Entscheidung allein bei ihm liegt. Was grotesk war!  
„Und … wie nennt ihr das, was zwischen euch passiert?“, fragte Monroe hilflos mit dünner Stimme. Wenn doch wenigstens Rosalee hier sein würde und seine Hand halten könnte. Er fühlte sich so unfähig mit der Situation umzugehen. Irritiert sah er, wie sein Freund zum Captain sah und dann lächelte. Nicht abfällig grinste oder verlegen griente. Nick war sich dem was er fühlte scheinbar sicher. Sein Lächeln war aufrichtig und genau so gemeint.  
„Keine Ahnung, Monroe. Können wir es vorläufig dabei belassen? Was ist passiert? Warum schleichst du nachts durchs Hotel? Du hast Schüsse gehört, sagst du?“ Renard nahm ihm die Antwort ab.  
„Ja, er hat gehört, wie auf mich geschossen wurde. Mit einem Schalldämpfer, dreimal. Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass so etwas geschieht aber …“ Er sah nun zu Nick und ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Vor den Augen des Blutbads umfasste er Nicks Gesicht und hob es ein wenig an, um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen. Nur einen züchtigen aber liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen, bekam Monroe zu sehen, doch am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden verschwunden. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Als würde das verdammte Zauberbiest ihn küssen.  
„Oh man …“, stöhnte er.  
„… deswegen bin ich nicht zu dir gekommen, Nick“, hörte Monroe den Captain flüstern und schnappte unauffällig nach Luft, weil sich bei dessen dunklen Worten schon wieder seine eigene Männlichkeit regte.  
„Was heißt das denn jetzt?!“, fuhr Monroe aufgebracht hoch, ehe er sich gleich noch selbst bis auf die Knochen blamieren würde.  
„Das heißt, dass wir morgen Nacht woanders schlafen müssen. Wo, sage ich euch noch.“  
„Und ihr glaubt, dass ich in dieser Nacht überhaupt noch ein Auge zu machen kann? Wer will uns töten? Und Nick, was bitte ist denn mit dir los? Was ist mit Juliette? Ich dachte, du liebst sie und …?“ Oh Gott, er klang so weinerlich, und idiotisch durcheinander, dass er sich am liebsten selbst eine runtergehauen hätte.  
„Gut, da sowieso keiner mehr schläft … bleib du auch hier, Monroe!“, schlug Nick recht gefasst vor. Dann ging er zur Zimmerbar und nahm eine teuer aussehende Whiskyflasche heraus. Er goss drei Gläser ein und verteilte sie. Als er dann sprach, war seine Stimme leise aber gefasst.  
„Ich bin kein normaler Mensch, richtig mein Freund?“ Monroe nickte unsicher.  
„Und Sean ist nur zur Hälfte ein Wesen. Wir haben in gewisser Weise denselben Ursprung in welchem göttlichen Bauplan auch immer. Etwas verbindet uns und das, was zwischen uns geschieht, scheint da schon sehr lange zu existieren. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich habe es schon mal erlebt, doch ich erinnere mich nicht. Aber es ist da und ich kann es nicht leugnen. Ich habe es versucht und auch, es mir zu erklären, doch es entzieht sich meinem Verständnis.“ Monroe sah zu Renard und musste feststellen, dass Nicks Offenheit auch für ihn neu war. Zumindest sah er den Grimm mit skeptisch gerunzelter Stirn an.  
„Ich erinnere mich aber daran, es schon an Seans erstem Tag im PPD gefühlt zu haben. Und weil das so war, kann man weder einer Manipulation von außen, noch irgendeiner anderen Fremdeinwirkung die Schuld geben, oder? Ich – der Grimm in mir, hat sich offenbar irgendwann in ihn verliebt. Nicht in das Wesen Sean Renard und nicht in den Menschen Sean, sondern in diese Mischung. Ja, es ist gegen meine Natur aber hey … es funktioniert!“, sagte er nun lächelnd zum Blutbad, der so rot wurde, dass man es ihm ansehen konnte.  
„Der Ort hat vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, dass es nach oben gekommen ist. Aber ich gebe eher unserem Zusammensein die Schuld. Wir können uns hier nicht aus dem Weg gehen und es war also vielleicht nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es geschehen würde. Keiner trägt daran die Schuld und niemand hat die Verantwortung dafür.“ Innerlich stöhnte Monroe nur, hatte jedoch beschlossen vorläufig über die Vergangenheit zu schweigen.  
„Und … du vertraust ihm?“ Monroe klang zweifelnd und sah von Nick zu Sean.  
„Das sagte ich nicht. Ich spreche nur für mich und ich beurteile nur das, was ich über die Sache denke und wie ich sie wahrnehme. Deine Meinung dazu wäre aber tatsächlich interessant, Captain!“.   
Das Blutbad sah den Captain leicht erröten und allein dieser bizarre Anblick würde ihn wohl noch lange verfolgen. Dann trank Sean sein Glas aus und als er sprach, begriff Monroe sofort, dass er alles viel absoluter sah, als Nick.“  
„Ich denke, es eine Art finsterer Witz des Universums. Aber ich akzeptiere es und ja, ich liebe dich Nick. Das tat ich vermutlich schon von Anbeginn an und ich werde niemals damit aufhören …“ Er schwieg, schockiert über seine intimen Worte in Gegenwart eines Dritten, auch wenn es nur Monroe war.  
Der Grimm blinzelte verwundert und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Auch Monroe war gerührt, doch er hatte ein ‚aber‘ gehört.  
„Aber …?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach. Sean seufzte und goss sich noch ein Glas ein.  
„Aber es gibt manchmal wichtigere Dinge; Ziele, die über einer privaten Verbindung stehen können. Ich gebe zu, dass auf meiner Agenda Absichten stehen, die ich hier nicht offenlegen werde. Ich kann aber so viel sagen, dass ich mit keiner davon Nick schaden möchte.“  
„Wow, das war ehrlich …“, sagte das Blutbad nach ein paar schweigsamen Sekunden und hob erstaunt die Brauen.  
„Toll, stehen wir also ganz am Anfang unserer Beziehung, oder?“, fragte Nick leicht gereizt.  
„Und wie sah der aus?“, fragte Sean nach. Sein Tonfall war ungewohnt unsicher.  
„Verschleierte Absichten, intrigante Spielchen, eigenmächtige Entscheidungen und trotzdem ….“ Nick brach ab und zog sich endlich ein T-Shirt über.  
„Trotzdem zieht ihr euch an wie zwei Magneten“, half ihm Monroe und bekam ein Nicken. Der Captain machte eine resignierte Geste mit den Händen.  
„Also habt ihr beide keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen soll und was geschieht, wenn wir nach Portland zurückkehren, richtig?“  
„Sieht so aus“, murmelte Sean nur betrübt und der Grimm verdrehte seine Augen.

„Warten wir es ab und kümmern uns erst einmal um die Gegenwart. Denkst du, es war Reichelt, der einen Handlanger geschickt hat, um dich zu töten? Wenn ja, war das aber wenig professionell. Also ich hätte wenigstens nachgeschaut, ob du tot bist“, sagte Nick nun ziemlich geschäftlich. Trotzdem konnte Monroe bemerken, wie seine Haut noch von Seans Berührungen glühte und wie allein die unmittelbare Anwesenheit des Captains ihn erstrahlen ließ.  
„Ich denke, es war eher so etwas wie eine letzte Warnung oder aber auch ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, dass sie uns im Blick haben. Reichelt kennt mich und wird mich nicht unterschätzen. Deswegen müssen wir uns aus seinem Zugriffsbereich begeben. In den Bergen gibt es einen Ort, zu dem wir so oder so müssen. Auf dem Weg dorthin gibt es ein paar Berghütten, die man mieten kann. Ich habe uns eine davon besorgt. Da haben wir einen besseren Überblick. Aber wir sollten dringend ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen und uns, bevor wir aufbrechen die Laborräume anschauen. Ich erwarte jeden Moment den Code für die alarmgesicherten Türen.“ Auch der Captain wirkte wieder wesentlich sachlicher als noch vor Minuten und das erleichterte das Blutbad mehr als er zugeben würde. Trotzdem seufzte er nun leise und murmelte eher so vor sich hin:  
„Berghütte, Kaminfeuer und Bärenfell … ich hab’s doch geahnt!“  
Sean und Nick sahen sich fragend an und dann lachte Nick leise. Irgendwie schaffte er es damit die gespannte Stimmung ein wenig zu entschärfen. Sogar Sean musste schmunzeln. Den Rest der Nacht besprachen sie noch den Plan und tranken die Flasche Whisky leer. Monroe hätte es vielleicht nicht ganz so ausgedrückt, doch in jenen Momenten fand er ihren „Männerausflug“ gar nicht so übel.   
Auch wenn er die Blicke bemerkte, die zwischen Sean und Nick hin und her gingen, wenn er aus den Augenwinkeln die zufälligen Berührungen ihrer Finger sah, wenn er diese prickelnde Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden spüren konnte, so konnte er damit leben, weil er sah, wie glücklich Nick war. So gelöst und zufrieden wie er ihn schon länger nicht mehr erlebt hat. Wenn er Sean liebte, dann war es ebenso.  
Sean zu beurteilen war schon sehr viel schwerer. Selten hatte eine derart komplizierte und komplexe Person getroffen und letztlich würde Renard nur selbst wissen, wie es um ihn stand. Er würde es ganz sicher nicht freiwillig nach außen tragen.

 

Hätte man Sean gefragt, hätte man nicht sofort eine Antwort bekommen. Nicks Zugeständnis und das, was sie getan hatten, bevor das Blutbad an die Tür klopfte … hatte ihn sehr glücklich gemacht. So sehr, dass es ihm Angst machte. Die Angst Nick wieder zu verlieren, stieg. Sean kannte sich selbst so gut, dass er wusste, dass sie leicht in panikartigen Attacken enden konnte. Er hatte sie schon mehr als einmal erlebt und es kostete ihn eine Höchstleistung an Willensanstrengung, um sie kontrollieren zu können. Wenn er einmal in den Ozean seiner immensen Verlustangst fiel, würde er nicht so leicht wieder ans Ufer schwimmen kommen. Monroe half ihm allerdings ein wenig dabei, bei sich selbst zu bleiben, denn er wusste, dass das Blutbad eine große Hilfe in jeder Hinsicht war. Er konnte Nick beschützen, er wachte über ihn und gab sogar ihm selbst eine fast komisch anmutende Sicherheit, in dem er einfach anwesend war und jeden, ob gewollt oder nicht, ihre Position in der Gruppe zuwies.  
Wenn Sean den beiden anderen Männern von seinen Ängsten erzählt hätte, hätten sie ihm vermutlich niemals geglaubt, denn er achtete immer sehr sorgsam darauf niemals den Eindruck von Schwäche aller Art zu offenbaren. Dass er tief in seinem Inneren nur ein kleiner Junge war, der in seinem Leben immer etwas vermisst hatte, würden sie vielleicht nicht verstehen. Jetzt hatte er es gefunden und wenn er es wieder verlor … dann wäre er selbst verloren.  
Nick … er sah ihn an und wusste, dass es stimmte. Er hatte ihn immer geliebt. Vom ersten Tag an und es würde so sein, bis einer von ihnen beiden starb. Er hoffte, dass er das sein würde. Doch bis es so weit war, würde er eine Menge Kompromisse eingehen, um bei ihm zu sein. Ja, Monroe hatte recht, wie sollte das in Portland weitergehen? Wie würde die Situation mit Juliette weitergehen? Wie würde es sein mit Nick zusammenzuarbeiten und ihn doch nie berühren zu können? Er wusste es nicht und würde sich an Nicks Ratschlag halten, dass im Moment nur die Gegenwart zählte.  
Monroes gutmütige Toleranz und seine Loyalität Nick gegenüber machte die Sache so viel einfacher. Hätte man Sean in diesem Moment gefragt, hätte er gesagt, dass er das Blutbad als einen Freund bezeichnete.


	6. Chapter 6

Gegen 6 Uhr morgens bekam Renard die Nachricht mit dem Alarmcode. Doch sie brachen noch nicht sofort auf. Der Captain wollte erst mal ein paar Dinge besorgen und verließ sie deshalb.  
„Er ist ein Mysterium, oder?“, fragte Monroe und konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Nick lag längst bäuchlings auf dem Bett, hatte seine Arme unter ein Kissen geschoben und döste vor sich hin.  
„Hm …“, brummte er undeutlich „sag‘s ihm nur nicht, denn denkt er noch, er wäre etwas Besonderes.“  
„Aber das ist er und du weißt das, Nick.“  
„Ja, für mich ist er das und jetzt versuche mal für ein paar Minuten die Augen zu schließen.“ Monroe schmunzelte und kuschelte sich in den Sessel, in dem er saß. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken waren beide Männer eingeschlafen.

Zwei Stunden später weckte sie Sean und sie frühstücken. Alle waren ziemlich müde, doch Monroe musste befreit feststellen, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht schlecht war. Der Captain war zwar schweigsam und ernst wie immer, doch Nicks Gesicht war offen und hatte nicht diese subtile Aggression der letzten Monate. Monroe selbst war sich noch nicht so ganz sicher, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte und wie er in Zukunft damit umgehen würde. Die Entscheidung würde vielleicht auch erst notwendig sein, wenn sie zurück in Portland waren.  
Wie sich herausstellte, hatte der Captain ihr Auto gewechselt und nun hatten sie einen allradbetriebenen SUV, mit dem sie in die Berge fuhren. Auch öffnete er vorher den Kofferraum und zeigte ihnen ein erstaunlich umfangreiches Arsenal von Waffen. Er wollte nicht sagen, woher er sie hatte und wer ihm hier half. Doch letztlich war es egal. Jetzt waren sie erneut auf dem Weg zum Internat.   
Überraschenderweise steuerte Sean gleich auf das Gebäude zu, durch das sie in das Kellergewölbe gelangten. Er hatte Maria gestern um den Schlüssel gebeten und hatte ihr im Gegenzug versprechen müssen, den Mörder von Tony zu finden und zu richten. Das Versprechen hatte er sehr leicht geben können.  
Jeder von ihnen nahm sich eine leistungsstarke Taschenlampe und die Waffen, die er bevorzugte. Nick entschied sich für eine doppelseitige Axt und steckte sich die Pistole von gestern in den Hosenbund. Ein kleineres Kampfmesser befestigte er mit einem Gurt am Oberschenkel. Renard beschränkte sich allein auf eine Pistole und Monroe nahm sich eine Art Kurzschwert. Wie der Captain, vertraute er eher auf die Kraft seines Wesens.

Wie schon beim ersten Mal begann das Licht zu flackern, kaum, dass sie ein paar Schritte getan hatten. Doch es blieb vorerst an. Sie nahmen alle Drei den mittleren Gang und waren recht schnell am Endpunkt.   
Der Blutfleck war immer noch da und Monroe sprach leise:  
„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl … dass niemand hier war, seit wir gestern hier waren.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Nick.  
„Der Geruch ist exakt derselbe.“  
„Na ja, dann können wir ja auch die Türen öffnen“, sagte der Captain und gab den Code in die erste Tür ein. Sie ließ sich problemlos öffnen. Als er den Lichtschalter bediente, sahen sie in einen leeren Raum. Erst beim dritten Raum hatten sie „Glück.“ Dieses Labor schien nicht klinisch gereinigt worden zu sein. Es standen noch Tische, Stühle und kaputte Laborgeräte herum.   
„Hier riecht es anders …“, sagte das Blutbad plötzlich kratzig.  
„Nach Wesen?“, fragte der Grimm alarmiert.  
„Nein … eher nach etwas … Chemischen. Vielleicht Quecksilber oder etwas in der Art.“  
„Du kannst Quecksilber riechen?“, Verdutzt sah Nick ihn an und der Captain löschte plötzlich das Licht.  
„Was …“  
„Warte …“ Er nahm eine andere, viel kleinere Taschenlampe aus der Tasche und leuchte dann damit an die Wände. So lange, bis er gefunden hatte, was sie suchten.  
„Heilige Scheiße …“, keuchte das Blutbad, als er die Zeichnung an der Wand sah. Sie leuchtete hell weiß im Schwarzlicht auf. Die Zeichnung zeigte eine Gestalt, ein Wesen, was keines war. Es war eher eine obskure Mischung aus verschiedenen Wesen, Tieren und mit sogar einem Anteil Mensch, wie gut zu erkennen war.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Nick fassungslos.  
„Ich denke, das ist das Ziel der Experimente gewesen und ich hoffe, dass es nie erreicht wurde, denn falls …“  
„…falls wir es treffen, haben wir echte Probleme“, vollendete Monroe den Satz von Renard.  
„Das ist eine Chimäre? Welche Wesen sind enthalten?“, fragte der Grimm angespannt in die Runde.  
„Nun, ich würde sagen einmal die Hundjäger. Schau dir die Fangzähne an. Sehr prägnant. Der Schweif sieht nach Löwenzahn aus.“  
„Die Augenbrauen sind eindeutig vom Blutbad!“, unterbrach Monroe Seans Erklärungen kurz.  
„Kann sein. Ich sehe noch eine Menge mehr, doch alle Wesen, die ich erkennen kann, gehören eher zu der aggressiveren, angriffslustigeren Sorte. Und das hier …“ Sean strahlte auf eine vordere Extremität „Sieht nach Mensch aus. Das hier … könnte dagegen der Huf eines … Pferdes sein.“  
„Ein Wesens-Frankenstein also“, schlussfolgerte Monroe belegt.  
„Ja, so was in der Art.“  
„Und das war Reichelt? Und warum ist hier nichts mehr? Und warum war es hier gewesen?“ Nick hatte viele Fragen und machte das Licht wieder an.  
„Das sind alles gute Fragen und ich kann dir nicht alle beantworten. Ob tatsächlich Friedrich Reichelt dafür verantwortlich ist, werden wir sicher bald erfahren. Ich nehme an, er hat es sich hier unten gemütlich gemacht, weil es ein optimaler Ort für diese Art Experimente war. Niemand würde so ohne Weiteres Verdacht schöpfen und er hätte hier alle möglichen Quellen, unter anderem Strom und Gerätschaften. Vielleicht hatte er eingeweihte Schulmitarbeiter, kam an „Zutaten“ heran und hatte prominente Unterstützung. Ich vermute, dass nicht nur der örtliche Polizeichef mit drin hängt, sondern auch der Schulleiter. Aber er wusste, dass ich komme. Nein, er wollte, dass ich komme, weil … er vermutlich meine Gene braucht, um das Biest perfekt zu machen.“  
„Aber es wird doch noch andere Zauberbiester geben, oder?“  
„Vielleicht. Ich kenne keines. Aber das allein ist es nicht …“  
„Oh, verstehe … das königliche Blut …“, folgerte das Blutbad.  
Der Captain zuckte nur die Schultern und es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.  
„Inzwischen ist Reichelt umgezogen, weil er es hier zu unsicher findet. Ich weiß wo er ist und dorthin werden wir uns nun auf den Weg machen.“   
Trotzdem sahen sie sich noch alle anderen Räume im Kellergewölbe an. Alle waren leer. Schweigend fuhren sie dann los. 

 

Ihr Weg führte sie in die Berge. Der Captain erklärte ihnen unterwegs, dass es dort einen geheimen Ort gibt, den es schon zu Zeiten des Zweiten Weltkrieges gegeben hatte. Es war ein in den Berg gehauenes, künstliches Gewölbe, eine Art Tunnel, in denen sich die Gebirgsjäger sammeln und formieren konnten. Nur wenige wussten davon und die, die es wussten, starben nun alle, weil die meisten von ihnen Menschen waren und ein gewisses Alter erreicht hatten. Doch auch Reichelt war einer von denen, die es wussten und der Captain vermutete, dass er nun mit seinen Experimenten dorthin umgezogen ist. Vielleicht war er aber auch schon vorher dort gewesen und das Lyceum war nur eine Art Zweigstelle. Es bedeutete, dass noch andere Personen involviert waren, denn allein hätte Reichelt das nicht organisieren können. Sie müssten also vorsichtig sein.  
„Und woher weißt du davon?“, fragte Nick Renard, aber der schmunzelte nur und sagte nach einer ganzen Weile ruhig:  
„Lass es mich so sagen … ich habe mich während meiner Schulzeit mitunter ziemlich gelangweilt.“

 

Irgendwann ging die Straße in einen holprigen Bergweg über und nach einer ganzen Weile hielten sie vor einer dieser kleinen Berghütten, die nur aus mehr oder weniger einem größeren Raum bestanden. Inzwischen strahlte die Sonne und der Blutbad bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein, als er das Bergpanorama wieder und wieder bewunderte.   
„Können wir nicht einfach eine Wandertour machen?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll, während sie die Sachen in die Hütte brachten.   
Nick grinste nur und Sean sah ihn wenig amüsiert an.  
„Schon gut … ich wollte es wenigstens vorgeschlagen haben. Spielverderber“, maulte Monroe. Später musste er feststellen, dass niemand hier oben Handyempfang hatte. Demnach konnte er auch Rosalee nicht anrufen und sich bei ihr ausweinen. Andererseits, so schlimm war es gar nicht. Der Captain und Nick gingen auf eine ganz neue Weise so respektvoll und nachsichtig miteinander um, dass es dem Blutbad nur gefallen konnte. Er war von je her an Harmonie interessiert und weniger an Streit oder Konflikten. Außerdem würde ein enger Zusammenhalt wohl auch wichtig sein, bei dem, was sie vorhatten.

„Jetzt gehen wir also doch wandern …“, stellte Monroe später gutgelaunt fest, als sich über einen kaum sichtbaren Pfad immer weiter den Berg hochkraxelten. Sean trug als Einziger von ihnen einen Rucksack und lief vorweg.  
„Können wir mit der Plauderei aufhören?“, fragte er angespannt nach hinten. Das Blutbad warf Nick einen „Ist ja schon gut – Blick“ zu und lief schweigend weiter.  
Nick war froh, dass gerade kein Winter hier war und Sean versuchte sich angestrengt zu erinnern, wo er entlang laufen musste. Schließlich war sein letzter Besuch hier oben schon ein paar Jahre her.  
Das hier war nur eine Erkundungstour, denn er wollte sehen, wie es um eventuelle Wachen bestellt war. Sie liefen um eine Bergkette herum und dann hob er plötzlich die Hand. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine kleinere Kette von Felsen und dahinter, etwa einhundert Meter talabwärts müsste sich der Eingang zu dem Tunnel befinden, erklärte er leise. Aus seinem Rucksack nahm er ein Fernglas und dann krochen die drei Männer mehr oder weniger bäuchlings bis zu den Felsen, um drüber zu sehen.  
Im ersten Moment konnte Sean nichts ausmachen. Aber seine Augen verfolgten den kaum sichtbaren und sicherlich präparierten Pfad und dann fand er den Eingang, der mit Tarnnetzen so gut verborgen war, dass man ihn bei einem schnellen Blick nicht sehen konnte.   
Nach ein paar Momenten sah er auch die beiden, schwer bewaffneten, getarnten Männer, die absolut unbeweglich links und rechts neben dem Eingang saßen.  
Nick war dicht an seiner rechten Seite und flüsterte leise:  
„Zwei Männer, links und rechts des Einganges und ein Mann auf Patrouille, nordwestlich. Vielleicht noch ein weiterer, wenn wir lang genug warten. Er könnte um die östliche Felsengruppe dort oben herum laufen, um auf der anderen Seite ins Tal zu sehe. Etwa 2 Uhr.“  
Sean erschauerte bis tief ins Innerste. Nicks Stimme und dessen warmer Atem auf der Haut war nur ein Grund dafür. Ein anderer war, dass Nick all das sehen und wahrnehmen konnte, wozu sogar er das Fernglas brauchte.  
„Mit vier Mann werden wir fertig. Die Frage ist, wie viele warten drin auf uns?“, flüsterte er zurück und merkte, wie Monroe an seine andere Seite robbte.  
„Wollt ihr meine Meinung hören?“, raunte das Blutbad in die Runde, während Sean weiterhin durch das Fernglas sah, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht entdeckt wurde.  
„Schieß los!“, befahl Nick.  
„Ich denke, im Inneren werden wir keine Menschen finden. Das dort unten sind Menschen. Ich rieche es bis hier, doch da drin … wäre das zu gefährlich. Es sind Wesen drin. Sicherlich ein paar Hundjäger und wenn ich die Zeichnung an der Wand richtig interpretiere, sind auch ein paar arme Wesen gefangen, sozusagen als Ersatzteillager. Doch außer diesem Friedrich Reichelt, sind höchstens noch ein paar harmlose Wissenschaftler anwesend. Wenn überhaupt. Wir sollten uns also eher auf ein paar Hundjäger einstellen. Die an sich schon gefährlich genug sind, will ich nur anmerken.“  
Nick sah Monroe an und gab ihm nickend recht.  
„Ich denke auch, dass wir im Inneren keine Menschen finden werden.“  
„Dann lass uns zurück einen Plan machen und vielleicht sollten wir überlegen, ob es nicht besser wäre nachts zu agieren. Jeder von uns ist im Dunkeln besser als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch“, sagte Sean und robbte von den Felsen weg. Die anderen folgten und dann liefen sie zur Hütte zurück. 

 

Sean übernahm die erste Wache und das Blutbad bereitete ein Essen vor, welches sie später heißhungrig aßen. Dabei besprachen sie ihre nächtliche Vorgehensweise.  
„Warum grinste du eigentlich ununterbrochen, Monroe?“, fragte ihn Nick plötzlich und völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen.  
„Ach ja? Tue ich das?“  
„Ja, tust du“, sagte nun auch Sean ernst.  
„Nun, es fühlt sich inzwischen wie ein echter Männerausflug an. Vielleicht grinse ich deshalb so?“ Beide sahen ihn an, als würden sie ihm nicht glauben. Monroe verdrehte die Augen und beschloss eigenmächtig, dass er sich jetzt bei dem wundervollen Wetter vor die Tür setzen und Wache schieben würde. Was bedeutete, dass er die Gegend observierte, um eventuelle Besucher schnell zu entdecken. Die sie auf einer kleineren Erhebung waren, hatte er einen guten Rundumblick.  
„Ihr solltet euch eine Weile aufs Ohr hauen!“, sagte er noch und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ja, er war ziemlich gut gelaunt und verstand sich selbst nicht. Denn natürlich wusste er, dass es richtig stressig werden würde, sobald sie zurück in Portland wären. Falls sie all das hier überleben würden. Zu Hause würde das wahre Drama erst beginnen, doch er hatte es im Urin – währenddessen markierte er ein paar Felsen rund um ihre Hütte – dass es diesmal nicht wieder zum Einsatz des Dreikrauts kommen würde. Selbst wenn die Erinnerung der beiden Männer zurückkommen würde, so wären sie dieses Mal hoffentlich in der Lage damit umzugehen.

 

Nick und der Captain sahen sich so plötzlich allein gelassen ziemlich verlegen an. Nick räumte schweigend das Geschirr weg und wusch es ab und Sean half ihm genau so still. Es war seltsam allein mit all den ausgesprochenen Worten zu sein.   
Er liebt mich, dachte Nick und kam nicht hinter das tiefe Geheimnis dieser Worte.  
Sean hatte zwar diesen Satz nicht aus den Worten des Grimms vernommen, doch was Nick gesagt hatte, hatte ihn spüren lassen, dass er nichts anderes meinte. Und nun? Nun kam die Angst es zu verlieren. Ihn wieder zu verlieren. Sean spürte diese entsetzliche Panik kommen, die ihn so unbesonnen machte und stieß erschrocken gegen einen Stuhl.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ihn Nick sofort besorgt.  
„Ja, sicher …“ Nein, war es nicht. Seine Stimme verriet ihn. Der Grimm packte seinen Arm und zwang ihn dazu sich auf das abgewetzte Sofa zu setzen.  
„Was ist los?“ Nicks Stimme war eindringlich und er hatte seine Hände links und rechts an sein Gesicht gelegt, um ihn zu zwingen ihn anzusehen.  
„Nichts … wirklich …“ Die Augen des Grimms verengten sich ein wenig, weil er fühlte, dass Sean ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte.   
„Wir werden das schaffen, Captain!“, sagte er fest und meinte es genauso. Das war der Grimm, den er kannte und liebte. Nick war in der Lage seine Furcht zu überwinden. Es fiel ihm leichter, als ihm selbst.  
„Werden wir ….“, flüsterte er rau und Nick lächelte unerwartet.  
„Weißt du auch warum wir es schaffen diesen Reichelt zu stoppen und sein widerliches Experiment zu zerstören? Weil wir Monroe auf unserer Seite haben.“ Das brachte den Captain endlich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. So ganz abwegig war der Gedanke aber ganz und gar nicht und sie beide wusste es nur zu genau. Ohne Menschen und Wesen wie Hank oder Wesen wie Monroe oder sogar auch Rosalee wären sie nur halb so gut. Und genau das machte Nick als Grimm so einzigartig. Alles was Sean über die Grimms wusste, beinhaltete niemals Freundschaften mit Wesen. Das war Nicks großer und schwerwiegender Vorteil. Freundschaft …  
Oder mehr … Nicks Lippen berührten ihn zögerlich. Ein erleichtertes, kleines Seufzen entwich ihm unerlaubt. Sean wehrte sich nicht, als Nick ihn behutsam und fragend weiterküsste. Über seine Lippen, hin zu seiner Kinnpartie und weiter zu seiner Kehle.  
„Wir sollten …“ Er vergaß, was er sagen wollte.  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte Nick und dachte nicht daran aufzuhören.

 

Weil er gespürt hatte, dass sein Captain strauchelte. Schon mehrmals hatte er nun dieses Phänomen wahrnehmen können und inzwischen glaubte er es als eine Art irrationale Furcht erkannt zu haben, die Renard irgendwie handlungsunfähig zu machen schien. Da er selbst kein Wesen war, kannte er deren Wahrnehmung nur bedingt. Vor was konnte sich schon ein Mann wie Sean Renard fürchten? Er konnte sich nichts vorstellen, aber er merkte, dass er ihn ein wenig beruhigen konnte, wenn er ihn auf diese Weise berührte. Vielleicht könnten sie eines Tages mal über die Ursache sprechen, doch dafür hatten sie jetzt weder Zeit und Ruhe. Eigentlich hatten sie das auch nicht für Küsse. Sie sollte lieber Monroes Rat befolgen und ein wenig schlafen, doch Nick fühlte sich gerade hellwach. Geradezu berauscht, energiegeladen und neugierig. 

„Ne fais pas ça, s’il te plait, mon cher“, murmelte Sean mit rauer Stimme, während der anderen Mann seinen Hals küsste.  
„Keine Ahnung, was du da sagst, aber das Letzte gefiel mir gut. Mon cher …“, flüsterte Nick zurück.   
„Monroe wird uns höre …“ Es war Seans letzter Versuch. Mit jeder Berührung brach sein Widerstand gegen Nicks Liebkosungen weiter zusammen.  
„Ja, wird er und deswegen wird er nicht rein kommen. Weil er ein anständiges Blutbad ist und gar nicht sehen will, was wir tun.“

 

Tatsächlich hatte sich Monroe auf einen weiter entfernten Fels gesetzt, hielt mit dem Fernglas Ausschau und bewunderte dabei die Berge. Er wollte um keinen Preis hören, was die beiden da drin taten, denn inzwischen hatte er begriffen, dass er letzte Nacht keineswegs von den Schüssen geweckt wurde. Er hatte ihre Lust gespürt und gehört. Nicht umsonst hatte seine eigene Männlichkeit so darauf reagiert. Mit Erregung. Wenn er so rückwirkend darüber nachdachte, war es eindeutig. Irgendetwas vibrierte zwischen diesen beiden Männern, heiß und nicht aufzuhalten. Nur ungern würde er im Weg stehen. In der kommenden Nacht, so viel war ihm klar, würde es heftig zugehen und wer wusste schon, ob alle mit dem Leben davon kommen würden. Wenn Sean und Nick die Zeit nutzen wollten, dann wäre er der Letzte, der es verurteilen würde. Wenn doch nur Rosalee hier wäre. Gegen den einen oder anderen Kuss hätte er jetzt auch nichts einzuwenden.   
Oder mehr … seufzte er sehnsüchtig.

 

Schnell war Nicks Hemd ausgezogen. Er wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt alles andere als optimal war und doch hatte sich seit letzter Nacht etwas geändert. Irgendwas schien sich in ihm gelöst zu haben und er hatte keine Macht es aufzuhalten. Seans Fingerspitzen berührten seine Brustwarzen, die unter dieser Berührung hart und empfindlich wurden. Entschlossen sprang er hoch und zog sich auch noch seine Hose und seine Shorts aus. Als er Renards erschrockenen Blick sah, musste er schmunzeln. Ja, es war eine wirklich delikate Situation und ausgesprochen bizarr und doch auch wieder nicht. Ihm fehlte völlig die Scham oder eine Barriere das zu tun. Weil er es kannte, vielleicht …? Schoss es Nick unreflektiert durch den Kopf. Endlich zog sich der Captain auch aus und Nick zog ihn auf sich. Das fremde Gewicht war ihm so vertraut, ebenso seine Lippen wie sein Geruch. All das dachte er nur noch ziemlich unkonzentriert, dann ließ er los, um das zu genießen was kommen würde. Im Gegensatz zur letzten Nacht begegneten sie sich jetzt im Licht des sonnigen Tages. Der Captain hatte sich schon längst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und aus halb geschlossenen Augenlidern betrachtete Nick sein Zauberbiest. Nichts daran kam ihm bedenklich oder sonderbar vor. Ihre Körper hatten eine ganz eigene Art miteinander zu kommunizieren und nicht nur Nick hatte darüber keine Macht mehr. Sean keuchte eher in seine Halsbeuge, als dass er ihn da küsste. Ein wenig benommen rieben sie sich aneinander und es war diesmal Nick, der seine Hände fest in Seans Lenden grub, um ihn noch enger an sich zu pressen.   
Weder er noch der andere Mann waren in der Lage mehr aus der Situation zu machen. Wie unter einem süßen Zwang drängten sie sich aneinander, küssten sich und keuchten sich ihren schnellen, heißen Atem auf die Haut.  
„Ich kann es nicht mehr aufhalten …“, flüsterte Sean plötzlich dunkel und einen Augenblick später stöhnte er Nick den Gipfel seiner Lust in den Mund. Zwischen ihnen wurde es nass und das glitschige Gefühl stimulierte Nick noch zusätzlich. Er legte seine Arme fest um Seans Nacken, ließ seinen Unterleib ein paar ruckartige Bewegungen machen und zuckte dann selbst lustvoll zusammen. Seans Mund fing sein tiefes Keuchen auf und ließ ihn erst los, als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
„Ich … glaube, das war es nicht, was Monroe … sich vorgestellt hat …“, sagte Nick, ein wenig atemlos aber breit grinsend. Selbst Sean lachte leise und blieb erschöpft und jäh unendlich müde auf Nick liegen.  
Es war nicht zu glauben, doch sie schliefen wirklich genauso ein. Monroe, der Stunden später, die Sonne machte sich auch gerade auf dem Weg ins Bett, zaghaft an die Tür klopfte, bekam keine Antwort.  
Als er vorsichtig und mit einem „Hallo?!“ eintrat, fuhren die beiden Männer erschrocken hoch.  
„Oh nein … Ich warte vor der Tür, bis ihr angezogen seid!“, murmelte er zutiefst verlegen und mit hochrotem Kopf. Es war wie ein verflixter Fluch. Genau das wollte er nicht sehen und nun …?! Würde er jemals wieder diese beiden nackten Kerle aus seinem Gedächtnis eliminieren können? Oh ja, dachte er sarkastisch. Da gab es ja ein Mittelchen namens Dreikraut. Andererseits, bei all dem Chaos, dem Leid und der Verwirrung, die daraufhin folgten, sollte er gründlich darüber nachdenken Rosalee zu bitten, ihm die Erinnerung zu nehmen.  
„Tut mir leid, Monroe“, entschuldigte sich Nick wenigstens kurze Zeit später und wirkte kein bisschen reumütig. Der Captain sah ihn gleich gar nicht an.  
„Brauchst du noch eine Stunde Schlaf?“, fragte er ihn stattdessen besorgt.  
„Nein. Ich habe währende der Wache gedöst. Okay, das sollte ich jetzt vielleicht nicht sagen …“ sagte das Blutbad und verzog den Mund, als er sah wie bestürzt ihn der Captain ansah.   
Sie aßen noch eine Kleinigkeit, präparierten sich mit Waffen und besprachen ein letztes Mal ihren Plan.  
Das Blutbad war dafür verantwortlich die gefangenen Wesen zu finden, sie zu befreien, aber erst, wenn sie verstanden hatten, dass der Grimm nicht hier war, um sie zu töten. Sean würde sich um die Hundjäger kümmern und alle hofften, dass es nicht mehr als drei oder vier sein würden. Sobald Monroe die Gefangen befreit hatte, würde er Renard helfen. Nick würde sich auf die Suche nach Reichelt und dem Superwesen machen. Sie hatten es inzwischen Superwesen getauft und alle waren sich darin einig, dass keiner es lebend antreffend wollte. Nick hatte allerdings eine seltsame Vorahnung, die er aber besser für sich behielt. Doch zuerst kamen die drei oder vier Menschen, die den Tunneleingang bewachten.


	7. Chapter 7

Schweigend begaben sie sich dann im Schutz der Dunkelheit bis zu der kleinen Bergkette, die sie heute schon einmal verborgen hatte. Der Captain löschte das Licht und sagte:  
„Wir müssen das hier beenden und dieses abartige Experiment um viele Jahrzehnte zurückwerfen. Machen wir uns nichts vor, ist es nicht Friedrich Reichelt, wird sich ein anderer Verrückter an den Wesen, den Menschen und den Tieren vergehen. Doch wir sind heute in der Position dies alles vorläufig hier enden zu lassen. Tun wir das?“  
„Ja, Sir!“, sagte Nick und Sowohl der Grimm, als auch Monroe konnten spüren, wie der Captain erstarrte. Schnell sagte das Blutbad:  
„Werden wir! Und jetzt los, ehe ich noch Marshmallows über dem Lagerfeuer rösten will!“  
Sean und Nick nahmen sich die beiden Männer direkt neben dem Eingang vor und Monroe wollte sich den anderen schnappen. Falls es noch einen vierten Mann geben würde, würden sie ihm zu Hilfe kommen können. Es lief gut und Nick dachte noch einen Moment, dass es zu perfekt lief. Er selbst schlug sein Opfer nach einem schnellen Kampf bewusstlos, fesselte dann seinen Hände hinter dem Rücken mit Kabelbinder und stopfte ihm sein eigenes Halstuch in den Mund. Seans Gegner hatte weniger Glück. Nick hörte dessen Genick krachen und auch Monroe kam nach kurzer Zeit blutverschmiert wieder.  
„Gab keinen weiteren Mann …“, keuchte er und seine roten Augen glühten dabei. Monroe war eindeutig im Blutrausch und Nicks Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.  
„Wir sollten uns einen Moment nehmen, um uns zu sammeln!“, befahl der Captain mit belegter Stimme und leuchtete Monroe dabei an. Der verwandelte sich endlich zurück und nickte wortlos.  
Das große Tor hatte ein lächerlich einfaches Schloss, welches Nick einfach mit zwei Axthieben aufbrach. Der Tunnel dahinter war nur mit einer bläulichen Notbeleuchtung erhellt. Niemand erwartete sie und es gab auch keinerlei Sicherheitssystem, wie Überwachungskameras. Alles war eher spartanisch und sah eher wie eine Notunterkunft aus.   
„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht …“, murmelte Nick und lief voran. Der Gang teilte sich plötzlich. Ein kleiner Tunnel ging nach rechts ab, ein größerer nach links. Der Captain wollte den linken allein nehmen und Nick und Monroe liefen leise in den kleineren Tunnel.

 

„Was stimmt hier nicht, Monroe?“, flüsterte der Grimm seinem Freund zu.  
„Keine Ahnung. Es riecht nach fremden Wesen. Aber … irgendwie tot, wenn du mich fragst.“  
„Kannst du überhaupt kein Leben spüren?“  
Das Blutbad blieb stehen und schien zu schnuppern und zu lauschen. Dann lief er plötzlich zielstrebig auf die Wand zu und tastete sich an der rauen Felswand entlang. Bis er gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte. Das Klicken eines unsichtbaren Hebels löste einen Mechanismus aus und eine Öffnung tat sich im Fels auf. Dahinter war es heller und Nick ging vorsichtig mit erhobener Axt hindurch. Er betrat einen weiteren Tunnel. An der rechten Seite der Tunnel, waren in den Stein gehauene Zellen, die mit einer Art Plexiglas verschlossen waren. Es waren zehn an der Zahl. Als Monroe in die erste schaute, prallte er entsetzt zurück. Auch Nick sah hinein. Dort drin lag ein lebloses Wesen mit ziemlich gruslig verdrehten Extremitäten, welches er noch niemals gesehen hatte. Es sah aus, als wenn es schlief, war in seiner Wesensform und bewegte sich nicht mehr.  
„Was zum Teufel ist das …?“, fragte er seinen Freund, doch Monroe sah nur nach oben und zeigte auf die Decke der Zelle. Dort war ein Gerät angebracht, welches nach einem Duschkopf aussah.  
„Gas?“, fragte Nick erschüttert und Monroe nickte bleich.  
Auch in den anderen Zellen, bis auf eine, lagen tote Wesen, die dem Gas zum Opfer gefallen waren. Einige davon waren Nick bekannt, andere hatte er noch nie gesehen.   
„Dieser Nazi wusste, dass wir kommen und hat seine Gefangene vorher noch umgebracht. Dafür wird er bezahlen!“, knurrte das Blutbad und ließ sein Wesen wieder nach oben wogen. Er war so zornig, dass sich selbst der Grimm für ein paar Augenblicke bedroht fühlte.  
„Hier bezahlt nur einer und das ist unser königlicher Bastard!“, hörten sie jäh eine Stimme hinter sich.

 

Hinter ihnen stand ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit strengem Scheitel und einem lächerlichen, altmodischen Monokel vor dem rechten Auge. Fehlt nur noch der Oberlippenschnäuzer dachte, Nick bitter und alles zog sich in ihm schmerzhaft zusammen, als er den Captain sah. Dessen Gesicht war blutverschmiert und ein riesiger Hundjäger stand hinter ihm, drückte ihm ein Messer in die Rippen und hatte einen Arm so fest um seinen Hals, dass Renard nur mühsam Luft bekam. Vier andere Hundjäger standen dahinter und zielten mit Pistolen auf sie.  
„Lass mich dir eins sagen, Grimm, bevor wir zur Tagesordnung übergehen und ich euch den Ort des Grauens zeige. Ich kenne Sean Renard schon lange. Schon als Zwölfjähriger war er viel zu neugierig und viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Er war ein guter Schüler aber ein widerlicher, kleiner Besserwisser. Ständig hat er seine Nase in Dinge gesteckt, die ihn nichts angingen und man durfte ihn ja noch nicht mal zurechtweisen, denn immerhin war er ja ein Sohn des Königs, wenn auch nur ein Bastard. Ich habe mir geschworen, eines Tages werde ich ihn benutzen, so wie er uns alle immer gegeneinander ausgespielt hat. Du musst wissen, dieses Spiel beherrscht er ausgezeichnet. Manipulation, Intrigen, Lügen … alles ein wundervolles Spiel für ihn, aus welchem er nur Vorteile zieht. Habt ihr ihm etwa vertraut? Schwerer Fehler, wenn ihr mich fragt!“  
Der Mann, dessen Alter Nick bei aller Liebe nicht bestimmen konnte – es könnte zwischen 50 und 150 Jahren liegen – machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Und erst als die beiden Hundjäger an seiner Seite lachten, begriff Nick, dass Reichelt lachte.  
„Um es abzukürzen: Ich wusste, dass unser selbstgefälliger Bastard allein in den großen Gang gehen wird, weil er glaubt, er habe die Dinge im Griff. Ich habe selten eine so üble Mischung aus Arroganz und Stolz getroffen. Deshalb habe ich dort auf ihn gewartet. Gut, dabei habe ich zwei meiner Männer verloren, aber auch dafür wird Renard bezahlen. Euch habe ich in Ruhe anschauen lassen, was das Blutbad an des Grimms Seite erwarten könnte, nachdem …“ Er brach ab und machte einen Schritt auf Nick zu. Weil Reichelt sehr viel größer war als er, beugte er sich ein wenig zu ihm runter, um ihn anzusehen.  
„Nachdem was …“, knurrte Nick ungehalten und rang mühsam um Selbstbeherrschung, um diesen Widerling nicht gleich die Axt in den Körper zu rammen.  
„Nachdem ich das von Renard bekommen habe, was ich will. Eigentlich war er nicht von Anfang an Teil meines Planes. Doch ich bin flexibel und sein Blut ist so selten, dass ich es nutzen muss. Ich habe durchaus eine Handvoll Zauberbiester auf der ganzen Welt gefunden, doch keines hat königliches Blut wie er. Und wenn ich meinen Miscello an die Königshäuser verkaufen will, was wäre da nicht besser, als wenn ich erwähne, dass es von ihrem Blut ist? Also auf geht’s! Folgt meiner Führung, Kinder!“, befahl Reichelt abrupt und zwei Hundjäger traten hinter Nick und Monroe und forderten sie unmissverständlich auf Reichelt gehorsam zu folgen. Nicks Augen wanderten unwillkürlich zu Sean. Er sah ein stummes „Sorry“ auf seinen aufgeplatzten Lippen und schluckte erschüttert. Im Geiste ging Nick die Fakten durch. Die Wesen waren vermutlich alle tot. Die anwesenden Hundjäger waren vermutlich die einzige Armee, die Reichelt hatte. Doch es war eine gefährliche Armee und Nick wusste nicht, ob er es ohne Sean und nur mit Monroe mit ihnen aufnehmen konnte. Er würde es aber müssen.

 

Sie betraten eine Art höheren, gekalkten Zwischengang und gleich darauf einen großen, runden Raum. Zuerst zählte Nick die anwesenden Personen. Es waren zwei ältere Wissenschaftler - Nebelrattler, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte - und ein weiteres Wesen anwesend, welches kein Hundjäger, sondern ein Blutbad war. Neben ihm stöhnte Monroe fassungslos und auch Nicks Blick fiel nun auf das bizarre Wesen in der Mitte des Raumes. Dessen Gliedmaßen, sechs an der Zahl, wurden von armdicken Eisenketten gehalten. Es war in etwa drei Meter hoch und hatte ein Ausmaß von einer zehnköpfigen Gruppe Menschen, die dicht zusammenstand. Es war, wie schon auf der Zeichnung zu sehen gewesen war, aus verschieden Wesen zusammengesetzt. Allein der Schweif des Löwenzahn war frei und peitschte auf den Boden. Ein tiefes Knurren kam aus dem Maul des Miscellos und ließ den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittern. Die zwei Wissenschaftler und zwei Hundjäger packten nun Sean und führten ihn unter Bewachung der Hundjäger zu einer Liege. Der Captain wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, doch er war chancenlos. Auf der Bahre wurde er festgeschnallt, nachdem sie seine Jacke grob ausgezogen und den Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgerissen hatten. Ein Wissenschaftler trat hinzu und stach ihm eine ziemlich dicke Kanüle in die Armvene.  
„Sollten wir nicht …“, flüsterte Monroe ihm zu, doch Nick schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Noch nicht. Noch hatte er Zeit, um zu reagieren. Er hatte nur eine einzige Chance und sein Instinkt riet ihm noch zur Zurückhaltung. Aus dem Augenwinkel merkte er, wie das andere Blutbad eindeutig ein Auge auf Monroe geworfen hatte. Die beiden wären beschäftigt. Die Wissenschaftler waren beide mit Renard beschäftigt. Sie schlossen gerade einen Schlauch an die Kanüle und, welcher direkt mit dem Miscello verbunden war. Nick sah den Schlauch unter den Federn der rechten Klaue verschwinden. Seine Augen wanderten nach oben. Monroe hatte recht gehabt, die Stirnwülste waren eindeutig von einem Blutbad, doch die Augen darunter waren golden und sie sahen ihn an. Es war ein kluger und tendenziell neugieriger Blick. Doch als Reichelt einen Schritt auf Miscello zumachte, wurde es wieder wild und begann an den Ketten zu zerren. Die sahen stabil aus, doch Nicks schneller Blick an die Wandverankerung zeigte, dass der Fels an dieser Stelle schon porös war. Wenn er das Superwesen nun dazu bringen würde, extrem wütend zu sein, dann konnte es sich losreißen und so ein Chaos verursachen, was er nutzen konnte. Müsste.  
„Das Blut des Bastards wird nun komplett in meinen Miscello übergehen. Es wird ihn stärker und vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen wilder machen. Ihr beide dürft zusehen. Wenn es getan ist, lasse ich euch mit meiner Schöpfung allein und erst dann werde ich sehen, was es wert ist. Tötet es den Grimm, habe ich kaum eine bessere Werbung, oder nicht? Die Königshäuser werden mir mein Haustier nur so aus den Händen reißen und einen horrenden Preis bieten!“  
„Und wenn ich es töte?“, fragte Nick dumpf.  
Reichelt sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Schwer vorzustellen. Aber selbst wenn, seid ihr frei. Ihr beide, du und das Blutbad. Vom königlichen Bastard wird natürlich nichts mehr übrig sein. Aber ganz unter uns, seid froh, dass ich euch von ihm befreie. Er kann ja so hartnäckig sein! Hatte ich erzählt, wie er mich eines Tages bis hier hoch verfolgt hat? Ich habe in den Tunneln auf ihn gewartet, doch da hatte unser kleiner Prinz dann doch zu viel Angst gehabt“, kicherte Reichelt.   
„Oder ich war zu klug …“, stöhnte Sean heiser. Nick sah schockiert, wie das Blut durch den dicken Schlauch lief.   
„Nick!“, flüsterte Monroe erschüttert, denn auch er hatte es gesehen.  
Er antwortete nicht, sondern sah nur, wie das Blut unter den Federn des Wesens verschwand.  
„Wie viele gibt es schon davon?“ Nick deutete auf Miscello.  
„Ich freue mich über dein Interesse, Grimm. Es gab schon ein halbes Dutzend vorher, doch keines hat allzu lange überlebt. Ich vermute, es liegt am falschen Blut und deshalb ist der königliche Bastard hier. Hätte ich seinen alten Freund nicht getötet, wäre er nie gekommen. Na ja, gut. Tony Beckett war außerdem ein Schnüffler und ich habe ihn unten in den unterirdischen Schullaborräumen erwischt, wo er eines meiner Nebenexperimente gefunden hat. Ich erkannte einen guten Anlass, um Renard einzuladen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass er einen Grimm und ein Blutbad mitbringt, das gebe ich gern zu, doch wie gesagt, ich bin flexibel.“   
Plötzlich schrie Miscello schmerzerfüllt auf und riss klirrend an den Ketten.  
„Ah, es sieht so aus, als wenn nun der erste Tropfen königliches Blut durch seine Adern fließt. Scheint schmerzhaft zu sein. Was sagst du dazu, Renard?“  
„Ich töte dich!“  
„Diese Antwort ist so typisch für ihn. Unser kleiner Sean hat noch nie besonders viel von liebenswürdigen Umschreibungen gehalten, nicht wahr?“ Sean versuchte sich loszureißen, doch die Hundjäger hielten ihn fest. Nick sah außerdem wie bleich und geschwächt der Captain war. Zeit zu handeln. Das Superwesen schrie wieder und Nick zog blitzschnell das Messer und warf es auf die Chimäre. Er hatte auf die eine Schulter gezielt und traf. Dann brach die Hölle los. Das Wesen schnaubte wutentbrannt und riss so verzweifelt und heftig an den Ketten, dass die Hundjäger sich auf die Halterungen stürzten, weil es aussah, als rissen sie gleich aus dem Fels. Monroe und das andere Blutbad prallten gegeneinander und wälzten sich sofort auf dem Boden. Die beiden Wissenschaftler standen wortlos mit den übergroßen Augen ihres Wesens da, während Nick zu ihnen stürzte und Sean die Kanüle aus dem Arm riss und seine Fesseln löste. Zum Glück gehörten die Nebelrattler eher zu der „Flucht-Kategorie“ bei den Wesen. Zögernd sahen sie vorerst zu und hatten genug Respekt vor einem leibhaftigen Grimm, um ihn anzugreifen.  
„Bring dich in Sicherheit!“, befahl er Sean und schlug dem einen Wissenschaftler, der Renard gerade doch aufhalten wollte die Faust an die Schläfe. Er sackte sofort zusammen, während Sean sich ächzend aufsetzte. Er war kreidebleich und sagte kein Wort. Der andere Wissenschaftler suchte das Weite. Indes trat Reichelt mit gezogener Waffe auf sie zu,  
„Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass es so einfach ist?“ Nick sah an ihm vorbei auf das tobende Superwesen. Und endlich geschah, was er beabsichtigt hatte, die Verankerungen rissen eine nach dem anderen aus der Wand und der Miscello war frei. Monroe hatte inzwischen auch die Oberhand und war einigermaßen aus Schusslinie des Superwesens, welches sich nun zornig und unter großem Geheul auf die Hundjäger stürzte. Sie hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, es abzuwehren, denn offensichtlich machten die Schüsse dem Wesen nichts aus.   
Reichelt wurde blass, als Sean endlich aufstand und ihn finster ansah.  
„Glauben wir …“, sagte Nick und schlug dem Nazi schnell die Waffe aus der Hand. Den Rest könnte der Captain selbst erledigen, denn er müsste sich nun um die beiden Hundjäger kümmern, die gerade versuchten in dem Tunnel zu entkommen. Das Superwesen war noch mit den anderen beschäftigt und wenn Nick es richtig sehen konnte, lebten nur noch einer von ihnen.  
Er verfolgte die beiden Hundjäger und stellte sie am Ausgang. Einer schoss und Nick spürte, wie die Kugel seine Schulter streifte. Das machte ihn so wütend, dass er besser und schneller kämpfte als je zuvor. Er schnitt dem einen Hundjäger die Kehle auf und wollte sich gerade dem anderen widmen, als ihm Monroe zu Hilfe kam. Zusammen war auch dieser Gegner innerhalb von Minuten tot. Hinter ihnen wütete der Miscello immer noch lautstark und das Blutbad zischte:  
„Mach das Tor auf … ganz weit, schnell Nick!“ Er tat es, ohne zu fragen und keinen Moment zu früh. Denn schon kam das Superwesen auf sie zugerannt. Nick ging erneut in Kampfstellung und spürte, dass auch Monroe sich bereit machte, doch das Wesen stoppte kurz, sah sie irgendwie nachdenklich an und stürmte dann aus dem Tor in die Freiheit der Schweizer Bergwelt. Ziemlich verdutzt sahen sie dem Miscello nach, dann hörten sie einen Moment später einen Schrei in der Schwärze der Nacht und Monroe meinte atemlos:  
„Das war bestimmt der entkommene Wissenschaftler!“  
„Wir müssen es verfolgen und töten, Monroe!“, sagte Nick bestürzt und blieb doch wie angewurzelt stehen.  
„Ja, solltest du, Nick. Ich hingegen würde es laufen lassen, denn ich denke, die arme Kreatur hat sich seine Freiheit mehr als verdient. Die Bergwelt ist sehr weitläufig und vielleicht gelingt es dem Wesen sich zu verstecken. Vielleicht überlebt es hier …“ Nick sah seinen Freund gedankenvoll an.  
„Der Captain …“, keuchte er jäh und rannte zurück. Gut war, dass Reichelts Körper in einer großen Blutlache am Boden lag. Der Captain hatte dessen Kehle herausgerissen und Nick wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie das vonstattengegangen war. Schlecht war, dass der Captain ebenso bewegungslos neben ihm lag, wie die toten Hundjäger und das Blutbad, welches Monroe getötet hatte. Auch der zweite Wissenschaftler war nun tot, denn wie es aussah, hatte Miscello auch ihn erwischt. Nur Renard hatte er am Leben gelassen. Blut ist halt dicker als Wasser, dachte Nick kummervoll und kniete sich neben Sean. Er drückte seine Finger an dessen Halsschlagader und fühlte nichts.  
„Da ist nichts … Monroe …“, keuchte er verzweifelt. Das Blutbad schob ihn sanft weg und fühlte selbst nach dem Puls.  
„Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Renard viel Blut verloren hat. Sein Puls, wenn er denn da ist, wird nicht so stark sein … ahhhh, da ist er ja …“, sagte Monroe schließlich und ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Dann legte er sein Ohr noch an Seans Brust und lauschte konzentriert.  
„Auch sein Herz schlägt, langsam und schwach … Aber er lebt. Lass ihn uns in die Hütte bringen. Er braucht Ruhe und ein wenig Pflege. Das wird schon wieder, mein Freund!“ Das Blutbad klang so zuversichtlich, dass die ganze Anspannung von Nick abfiel. Die Gefühle übermannten ihn nur so und seine Hände zitterten, als sie Sean aufrichteten.  
Nicks Augen schwammen in Tränen und er schämte sich kein bisschen dafür, als ihn Monroe mitfühlend ansah. Sie nahmen den Captain zwischen sich und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Ein riesiger Vollmond erhellte inzwischen den Weg und Nick nahm das als ein gutes Zeichen. Es war ausgesprochen mühsam den großen Mann bis zur Hütte zu schleppen, doch weder er noch Monroe klagten. Nicks angeschossene Schulter brannte höllisch und auch das Blutbad sah erschöpft und verletzt aus. Irgendwo auf dem Bergkamm hörten sie ein Heulen und sie beide wussten, was es war.   
„Wenn es Ärger macht, musste du eben wiederkommen, Nick“, sagte Monroe leise und ein wenig vergnügt.  
„Das sagst du nur, weil du mitkommen willst. Es gefällt dir hier, stimmt’s?“  
„Oh ja, sehr. Vielleicht zeige ich Rosalee mal diesen Ort. Sie wird ihn ebenso mögen wie ich …“ Mehr sprachen sie nicht, weil sie vor lauter Anstrengung kaum genug Luft hatten.  
Dass sie es zur Hütte schafften, war ein wenig wie ein Wunder.

 

Sean wurde auf das Sofa gebettet und Nick untersuchte ihn. Bis auf kleinere und größere Platzwunden und Abschürfungen, war es wohl hauptsächlich der große Blutverlust, der ihm so zusetzte. Doch laut Monroe waren Zauberbiester extrem widerstands- und überlebensfähig.   
„Ein gewöhnlicher Mensch wäre schon tot“, sagte das Blutbad mit bedeutungsvoll hochgezogenen Brauen.  
„Aber er wird das schaffen. Jetzt lass mich deine Schussverletzung ansehen, Nick!“ Sie verarzteten sich gegenseitig und dann setzte sich Nick vor das Sofa auf dem Sean lag und versuchte die Augen aufzuhalten. Monroe hingegen rollte sich auf einem abgewetzten Sessel zusammen und schlief augenblicklich ein.  
Hatten sie die Gefahr gebannt, indem sie Reichelt und seine widerlichen Handlanger alle ausgeschaltet hatten? Der Miscello hatte nämlich sogar den, von Nick gefesselten menschlichen Bewacher plattgetreten, als es geflohen war.  
Oder hatten sie nun erst recht eine nicht einzuschätzende Gefahr auf die Welt losgelassen?   
Die Zeit würde es zeigen. Nick versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen, dass er glaubte, in den goldenen Augen eine wundervolle Intelligenz gesehen zu haben. Schließlich hatte das Superwesen sie nicht getötet und vielleicht wusste die Chimäre, dass sie zu den Guten gehörten? Vielleicht war es in der Lage zwischen gut und böse zu unterscheiden? Alles Spekulation, dachte Nick müden und griff nach Seans kühler, leblos wirkender Hand und legte seinen Kopf gegen dessen Brust, die sich kaum wahrnehmbar hob und senkte. Dann schlief er ein.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es folgt das vorletzte Kapitel !  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nick erwachte, weil sich Seans Hand in seiner bewegte. Der Captain stöhnte und Nick riss die Augen auf. Es war taghell und es roch … nach Pfannkuchen? Monroe stand leise pfeifend an dem winzigen, mittelalterlichen Herd und wendete geschickt einen Pfannkuchen in der Pfanne.  
„Captain?“, flüsterte er und endlich öffnete der seine Augen.  
„Nick …“  
„Wir haben es geschafft … mehr oder weniger.“ Nicks Stimme überschlug sich ein wenig vor Erleichterung. Der Captain sah blass und müde aus, aber immerhin war er wieder bei Bewusstsein.  
„Er muss etwas essen und viel trinken!“, sagte das Blutbad gut gelaunt und brachte eine der Wasserflaschen vorbei.  
„Guten Morgen, übrigens …“, grinste er dann und begab sich wieder an den Herd. Nick lächelte dankbar und stand auf, während Sean trank. Er glaubte jeden Knochen im Leib zu spüren. Noch dazu hatte er in einer so unbequemen Position geschlafen, dass er nun auch noch einen total verspannten Nacken hatte. Aber die Sonne schien, alle lebten und das war die Hauptsache. Ächzend setzte sich Sean auf und brachte dann sogar ein Lächeln zustande.  
„Ich nehme an, ihr habt auch dieses … Ding … getötet?“, fragte er dann und legte zusätzlich seine Stirn in Falten. Die immer tiefer wurden, während er von Nick zu Monroe sah und keine Antwort bekam.  
„Nein!“ erbarmte sich Nick schließlich.  
„Alle sind tot, bis auf Miscello. Es ist entkommen und um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir ihn laufen lassen. Nein, ich als Grimm habe entschieden ihn laufen zu lassen.“  
„Es hat mein Blut!“ Sean klang ein wenig vorwurfsvoll und insgeheim freute sich Nick, dass der Captain gerade wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung war.  
„Na und? Was sagt das schon aus? Wenn wir Reichelt glauben dürfen, hat er sowieso keine guten Überlebenschancen und wenn er Ärger macht, werde ich bereit sein ihn zu töten. Aber vielleicht ist er so schlau sich hier in den Bergen dem Zugriff der Menschheit zu entziehen. Es gibt genug Tiere, die er jagen und fressen kann. Immerhin … hat er uns nicht angegriffen, obwohl er die Möglichkeit hatte.“  
Ziemlich unerwartet lächelte Sean breit.  
„Fein.“  
„Fein? Was willst du damit sagen? Monroe, was will er damit sagen?“ Nick war verwirrt und sah hilfesuchend zu dem Blutbad, welches gerade den Tisch deckte.  
„Er will damit sagen, dass du sein Lieblings-Grimm bist. Der perfekteste, wundervollste und menschlichste aller Zeiten. So, können wir jetzt essen? Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe einen Wolfshunger!“  
Monroe war auch der Erste, der am Tisch saß. Nick sah mit hochgezogenen Brauen von seinem Freund zum Captain, bekam von beiden Seiten ein Lächeln und setzte sich dann selbst schmunzelnd an den Tisch.

 

Später zogen Nick und Monroe nochmal los, um im Tunnel ein Feuer zu legen, um alle Beweise, die Leichen und was auch immer zu vernichten. Auf dem Rückweg fragte ihn das Blutbad, wie es in Portland weitergehen würde.  
„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn macht, es leugnen zu wollen. Ich würde gern wieder mit Juliette zusammen sein. Alles war so einfach mit ihr. Aber ich weiß auch, dass das nur ein Teil von mir will. Der andere Teil will mit ihm zusammen sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie es funktionieren wird …“  
„Es gibt da gewisse Hilfsmittel, die dir die Erinnerung nehmen können, Nick.“ Monroe wollte mit diesem Einwand nur testen, wie Nick inzwischen über die Sache dachte. Der Grimm sah ihn fragend an.  
„Na ja, man kann Tränke brauen und solche Dinge, die dich vergessen lassen, was du und Renard getan habt, was euch verbindet und so weiter …“  
„Kommt nicht in Frage, Monroe. So ziehe ich mich nicht aus der Affäre. Ich stehe zu dem, was und wer ich bin, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich das definieren sollte. Vielleicht ist es mein Schicksal ständig zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen. Falls ja, dann werde ich auch lernen damit umzugehen, denkst du nicht?“  
„Oh ja, davon bin ich überzeugt, Nick“, erwiderte das Blutbad sofort und das war er wirklich.   
„Weißt du, es klingt vielleicht albern, doch manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich kenne Sean auf diese Art schon länger. Er ist mir so vertraut und meine Gefühle für ihn kommen mir so bekannt vor, dass es mir eigentlich keine Angst mehr macht. Aber sollte ich die nicht haben? Ich meine, ich habe ihn gestern zum ersten Mal geküsst und … na ja, du weißt, was ich sagen will. Ist das nicht seltsam?“  
„Ach, Gefühle gehen manchmal wirklich die seltsamsten Pfade und wenn ich eines weiß, Nick, dann das, dass das Leben unberechenbar ist. Man kann drüber nachdenken und versuchen etwas zu verändern, doch letztlich landet man wohl auf die eine oder andere Weise wieder am Ausgangspunkt und bekommt die Chance es anders zu machen. Besser.“  
Nick schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.  
„Vielleicht hast du recht, oh weisestes Blutbad aller weisen Blutbaden.“  
Als Monroe hinter Nick durch die Tür der Hütte trat, schien ein riesengroßer Felsbrocken von seinen Schultern zu fallen.   
Nach dem Essen beschlossen sie noch diesen Tag und die folgende Nacht hier zu verbringen, weil sich der Grimm sicher sein wollte, dass Miscello keine akute Bedrohung darstellte. Deshalb zog er am Nachmittag auch nochmal allein los, um vielleicht herauszufinden, wo sich die Chimäre versteckt haben könnte. Der Himmel war blau, die Sonne strahlte und Monroe war ein wenig neidisch, weil er nicht mitgehen konnte. Nick hatte ihn zur Seite genommen und ihm gebeten sich ein wenig um Renard zu kümmern, während er unterwegs war. Schließlich müssten sie morgen Abend einen anstrengenden Flug über den Atlantik absolvieren und bis dahin musste der Captain wieder auf die Beine kommen. Er betonte zwar, dass es ihm gut ginge, doch man sah, dass das nicht stimmte.

 

„Monroe, du gehst mir auf die Nerven!“, fauchte Sean am späten Nachmittag gereizt, als das Blutbad ihn schon wieder fragte, ob er was essen wollte.  
„Schon gut, Captain!“ Monroe hob abwehrend die Hände, grinste aber dennoch. Sean seufzte und sagte dann in gemäßigtem Tonfall:  
„Nun sprich es schon an, verdammt!“  
„Wie sieht der Plan aus? Zieht ihr zusammen? Adoptiert ihr ein Kind? Heiratet ihr noch dieses Jahr?“, kam es unkontrolliert aus Monroes Mund. Er hatte es beileibe nicht ernst gemeint und erstarrte, als Seans Zauberbiest hochwogte und er ihn drohend ansah. Es war aber nur ein winziger Moment und Sean verwandelte sich zurück. Er schlug sogar die Augen nieder und sah auf seine Hände.  
„Mir ist klar, dass du die Fragen nicht ernst meinst, doch wie du siehst, bin ich bei diesem Thema sehr empfindlich, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie es weitergehen wird. Ja, ich will ihn ganz für mich allein. Ich will ihn nicht mit Juliette teilen aber ich weiß auch, dass wir nicht wie ein ganz normales Paar zusammenleben können. Das wäre absurd und nicht machbar. Er würde durch mich ständig in Gefahr sein und andersherum wäre es ebenso. Meine Vernunft sagt mir, dass wir das, was zwischen uns ist, unbedingt geheim halten müssen, wenn wir nicht angreifbar werden wollen.“ Sean blickte ihm direkt und abwartend in die Augen.  
„Ja, ich bin da ganz deiner Meinung“, sagte Monroe nach einem nachdenklichen Moment.   
„Und die Sache zwischen euch zu beenden, steht das nicht zur Debatte?“, fragte das Blutbad nun vorsichtig nach und wappnete sich gegen einen Übergriff des Zauberbiests. Doch Renard verwandelte sich noch nicht mal, seufzte nur wieder traurig und meinte dann nur:  
„Ich kenne da sogar ein Mittel. Es nennt sich Dreikraut. Es sorgt dafür, dass man gewisse Dinge vergisst, die man vergessen will. Allerdings muss dir jemand sagen, was man vergessen will. Es ist ein wenig kompliziert und wenn du mich fragst, ist das eine ziemliche Folter.“   
Monroes Herz schlug hart und schnell. Innerlich stöhnte er auf. Er wagte es kaum Renard ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Und du würdest es Nick geben, weil er dann … sein altes Leben als Nick Burkhardt mit seiner Freundin Juliette weiterleben könnte?“ Monroes Stimme versagte fast bei dieser Frage.  
„Nein. Ich würde das nicht über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden. Wenn er es allerdings selbst möchte, wäre ich dazu bereit.“  
Das Blutbad räusperte sich verlegen.  
„Und du selbst? Würdest du das Dreikraut nehmen wollen? Denn ich meine, es macht ja wenig Sinn, wenn Nick seine Erinnerung an eure … Liebesaffäre genommen wird und du ihn ständig siehst und leidest.“ Eine lange Zeit sah ihn der Captain forschend an. Sein Blick war sehr intensiv und Monroe wusste instinktiv, dass er sich verdächtig machen würde, wenn er nun seine Augen abwenden würde.  
„Es wäre sicherlich eine Überlegung wert“, sagte Renard dann so leise, dass es Monroe nur schwer verstand. Ein seltsames, tieftrauriges Gefühl ließ sein Blutbad-Wesen abrupt nach oben wogen und Sean sah ihn misstrauisch an.  
„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?“, fragte Monroe eine Spur zu aggressiv. Er sah, dass Renard ihm nicht so ganz folgen konnte und seine Erregung nicht verstehen konnte. Wie auch? Dazu müsste er ja die ganze Geschichte kennen. Monroe sah deutlich, dass der Mann sogar nach einer Erklärung für ihn suchte und das überraschte ihn so, dass er sich wieder zurückverwandelte.  
„Sorry“, murmelte er dann betreten und wartete geduldig, bis der Andere etwas sagte.  
„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, doch weil du Nicks Freund bist und er dir vertraut, werde ich das auch für einen winzige Moment tun und dir sagen, was mein Problem ist. Ich habe Angst es zu verlieren. Das, was zwischen ihm und mir ist. Es ist wertvoll und einzigartig. Wenn wir es in Portland weiterlaufen lassen, kann ich die Tage an zwei Händen abzählen, bis es zum Desaster kommt. Ich werde seine Liebe verlieren und ich werde Nick verlieren. Das ist eine Tatsache, Monroe, und ich weiß, dass du nicht dumm bist und mir folgen kannst. Ist es nicht so? Es wird kein glückliches Ende geben, denn das ist für mich und ihn nicht vorgesehen.“   
Jetzt schwieg das Blutbad ein paar Momente sehr gedankenvoll. Dann seufzte er schwer und wiegte seinen Kopf sanft hin und her.  
„Ich verstehe dich sehr gut und ich möchte deine Bedenken nicht in Abrede stellen. Keinesfalls. Doch kann es sein, dass der kleine Junge in dir einfach nur unter Verlustängsten leidet? Dass der kleine Sean als Bastard nie richtig angenommen wurde und du so immer noch Angst hast die wenige Zuneigung zu verlieren, die dir entgegen gebracht wird? Mauerst du dich deshalb so ein? Wenn ja, verstehe ich das. Doch Nick … er ist nicht wie andere Menschen. Er zieht seine Entscheidungen nicht zurück, weil sie ihm nicht mehr in den Kram passen. Er ist ein aufrichtiger Mann und wenn er dich liebt, dann liebt er dich, Cap!“  
„Ja, ebenso wie er Juliette liebt. Und ich möchte dem nicht im Weg stehen, denn wir wissen beide, dass solche Dreiecksgeschichten niemals gut ausgehen.“ Monroe holte an dieser Stelle tief Luft. Einerseits verstand er den Captain mehr als gut und gab ihm an vielen Stellen recht. Ein paarmal hatte er gerade hart mit sich zu kämpfen gehabt, ihm die Wahrheit über alles und das verfluchte Dreikraut zu beichten. Einfach, weil er wollte, dass der Mann verstand, wie tief ihre Liebe ging und wie lange sie schon trotz aller Umstände anhielt und wie sie immer und wieder aufflammte, wie ein Wesen, dass nach oben kam. Ja, die Liebe zwischen dem Grimm und dem Zauberbiest war wie ein ganz eigenes Wesen, dachte das Blutbad fasziniert. Sean war schon wieder dabei sich zurückzuziehen und wenn er ihn nicht aufhielt, würde diese immer wiederkehrende Sache zwischen ihm und Nick niemals ein Ende finden. Monroe wollte aber unbedingt ein gutes Ende für beide und im Moment hatte er die besten Karten. Der Captain war ihm gegenüber offen und vertrauensvoll wie niemals vorher. Er räusperte sich wieder.  
„Würdest … würdest du versuchen können, Nick die Entscheidung zu überlassen? Ich weiß, dass du ebenso darüber entscheiden solltest, doch (und Monroe fügte in Gedanken bitter an: Überlasse Nick wenigstens beim dritten Mal die Entscheidung) vielleicht kann Nick die Dinge manchmal besser überschauen.“ Ein wenig furchtsam sah er Sean an. Der hatte wieder seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und sah ein wenig an ihm vorbei in den Raum.  
„Das ist nicht unbedingt mein Charakter, Monroe. Wenn ich … es weiterlaufen lasse und darauf hoffe, dass alles gut wird, verliere ich die Kontrolle über die Situation.“  
„So ist es. Es wird dich vielleicht verwundbarer machen. Aber so, wie Nick dir vertraut, solltest du ihm auch vertrauen, denkst du nicht? Vielleicht läuft nicht immer alles so, wie du dir das vorstellst, vielleicht habt ihr aber auch wunderbare Zeiten zusammen. Wer weiß das schon. Lass es Nick entscheiden, Cap?!“  
„Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich, Monroe? Ich dachte, du magst Juliette und du möchtest, dass Nick und sie wieder zusammenkommen. Ich verstehe dich gerade nicht.“  
„Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich hier gerade nur meiner Intuition folge. Und die sagt mir, dass ihr beide diese … „ Er hustete und fügte in Gedanken eine „dritte“ „… Chance braucht. Ihr beide solltet keine Feinde sein. Nicht, wenn ihr in der gleichen Stadt wohnt und euch täglich über den Weg lauft. Findest du nicht, dass man dieses Risiko minimieren kann?“ Seans Blick war zweifelnd, doch Monroe spürte eher, als dass er es erkennen konnte, dass Seans Widerstand bröckelte.  
„Ich bin sein Vorgesetzter!“  
„Ich weiß, ihr müsst ja keinen Aushang am schwarzen Brett machen … wenn Nick einverstanden ist, haltet es eben geheim, doch gebt euch diese Chance!“   
Bitte, ich flehe euch an, dachte Monroe weinerliche, denn in seiner Vorstellung verabreichte er den beiden schon wieder das Dreikraut, nur damit der ganze Mist von vorn losging.  
„Ich denke drüber nach.“ Ein erleichtertes Geräusch kam aus dem Mund des Blutbades.  
„Aber nur, wenn Nick es will. Nur, weil ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei habe über seinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden!“ Na, immerhin hat auch der Captain etwas gelernt, dachte Monroe amüsiert.  
„Und nur, damit du aufhörst mich zu nerven und mich zu psychoanalysieren. Ich habe kein Kindheitstrauma, Monroe. Sprich mich nie wieder darauf an, verstanden!“ Unerwartet kam das Zauberbiest nach oben und Monroe wich zurück.  
„Hey, schon gut … beruhige dich wieder!“   
So viel zum Thema Sean Renard hatte kein Kindheitstrauma. Aber er würde einen Teufel tun ihn noch einmal darauf anzusprechen.  
„Und jetzt würde ich wirklich gern etwas essen …“, sagte der Captain mit müder Stimme und legte sich wieder auf das Sofa.  
„Ein Sandwich, kommt sofort“, erwiderte Monroe. Seine Hände zitterten immer noch, als er ihm das Sandwich schmierte. Hatte er nun das Richtige getan? Rosalee hatte gesagt, er solle sich nicht einmischen und die Sache laufen lassen. Aber wie konnte er das tun? Er kannte Nicks Seite und nun auch Renards Seite. Der Captain hätte schon wieder auf ein Hilfsmittel der Manipulation zurückgegriffen, um Nick zu schützen aber auch, um sich nicht mit seinen eigenen Ängsten auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Da hatte dieser Reichelt wohl doch irgendwie recht. Sean Renard liebte es alles und jeden zu manipulieren, einschließlich sich selbst. Aber vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass es niemanden je gab, der ihn aufhalten konnte. Das brachte Monroe zu einer kolossalen Einsicht, die er Sean auch gleich mitteileilte, als er ihm das Sandwich brachte.  
„Weißt du, Cap … du bist nämlich der Einzige, der es schaffen wird Nick zu stoppen, wenn er … mal den Halt verloren hat und wenn er einer Finsternis gegenüber steht, der er nicht mehr Herr wird.“  
Der Captain sah ihn durchdringend an und Monroe konnte an seinen Augen sehen, dass er ihn sehr wohl verstand.  
„Niemand wird den Grimm aufhalten können, wenn er zu weit geht. Das weißt du als Blutbad ebenso wie ich“, murmelte Sean, doch es klang wenig überzeugt.  
„Na ja, kein Wesen wird ihn aufhalten können. Auch kein Mensch. Aber jemand wie du wird es können, weil du ihn liebst und weil du beides bist. Mensch und Wesen. Ihr habt diese Verbindung und es klingt vielleicht melodramatisch, doch ich sage es trotzdem: Nutze sie klug.“  
Sean antwortete ihm nicht mehr, sondern starrte nur auf sein Sandwich.  
„Okay, ich gehe dann mal an die frische Luft“, beschloss Monroe unvermittelt und wartete auch nicht auf eine Antwort.

 

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und zu seiner Freude sah er Nick in noch weiter Entfernung über einen Hügel kommen. Tief holte er Luft und bewunderte das Bergpanorama. Irgendwann würde er mal mit Rosalee hierher kommen. Irgendwann, wenn Portland nicht bis dahin in Schutt und Asche lag. Denn irgendwie wurde Monroe das Gefühl nicht los, dass er wahre Kampf immer nur zwischen Sean Renard und Nick Burkhardt stattfinden würde. Aber es gab eine Chance und beide würden sie nutzen. Er und Rosalee würden ihnen dabei helfen so gut es ging. Der Gedanke, dass sie damit auf Nicks Seite standen und Juliette außen vor war, schmerzte dennoch. In erster Linie war er aber nun mal Nicks Freund und jeder musste sich eines Tages entscheiden. Sean Renard hatte sich gerade entschieden über seinen eigenen, sehr düsteren Schatten zu springen. Wenn ein Zauberbiest es konnte, dann konnte er das auch.

 

Nick war recht gut gelaunt, wenn auch hungrig. Er erzählte, dass er die Spur eine Weile verfolgt hat und auch das Heulen in einiger Entfernung, in Richtung Osten, was hieße den höheren Lagen der Bergkette, vernommen zu haben. Unterwegs hat er keine toten Tiere entdecken können und war irgendwann umgekehrt.   
„Er hat sich also wirklich in die Tiefe der Berge zurückgezogen. Das ist doch gut, oder?“, fragte Monroe ihn.  
„Ja, ich denke, das ist es. Wenn Sean morgen mit Maria spricht, soll er ihr den Auftrag geben ihm alles Verdächtige in dieser Hinsicht mitzuteilen. Wie geht es ihm?“  
„Och, ich denke, er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Auf jeden Fall hat er mich mehrmals mit seinem Wesen bedroht. Er meinte, ich nerve ihn mit meinen Fragen nach seinem Befinden.“  
Nick lachte und Monroe grinste ebenfalls. 

 

Die Nacht verlief undramatisch und entspannt. Der Captain und Nick lagen angezogen und zusammen in dem einen Bett und Monroe schlief auf dem Sofa. Jeder von ihnen war so erschöpft, dass sie nicht mehr lange miteinander sprachen, sondern mehr oder weniger gleich einschliefen.  
Nick, der seinen Kopf auf Seans Brust hatte, hörte im Halbschlaf noch ein weit entferntes Heulen und wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Die arme Kreatur hatte eine Chance verdient. Die Hand des Captains lag auf seinem Kopf und dessen Atem ging wieder regelmäßig und kräftig. Die ganze Situation war so unwirklich, dass Nick beschloss, sich im Moment nicht den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Wie real alles war, würde er sehen, wenn sie zurück in Portland waren.  
Monroe war erleichtert eingeschlafen und gestattete sich ein gedankliches Schulterklopfen. Zumindest hatte er im Moment das echte Gefühl alles richtig gemacht zu haben, indem er auf sein Bauchgefühl gehört hatte. Alles andere würde die Zeit zeigen und schließlich gab es immer eine Wahl. Wie er schon sagte, das Leben war unberechenbar. Die Liebe erst recht.

 

Sean hingegen, der mehr oder weniger den kompletten Tag verschlafen hatte, lag noch ein wenig länger wach. Auch er hörte das Heulen und war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war so eine Art Wesen mit seinem Blut durch die Schweizer Berge laufen zu lassen. Letztlich aber würde er Nicks Entscheidung als Grimm akzeptieren.  
Er musste schmunzeln, als er an Monroes Intervention dachte. Ja, das Blutbad war nicht nur sehr klug, sondern auch sehr sensibel und feinfühlig veranlagt. Seine laienhafte Kindheitsanalyse war nicht so falsch gewesen, wenn auch nicht ganz richtig. Schon seit jeher plagte Sean eine gewisse Verlustangst, die sich hin und wieder in heftigen Panikattacken äußerte. Seit er Nick getroffen hatte, war alles noch viel schlimmer geworden. Es war aber auch etwas Gutes dazu gekommen. Vertrauen und Freundschaft. Und selbst, wenn er es nicht so sagen würde, so hatte er dem Blutbad heute sogar sein Leben anvertraut. Nur wenn er an die Zukunft dachte, flammte die alte Angst in ihm wieder auf. Es konnte niemals gut gehen. Er würde Nick verlieren. Er würde die Liebe verlieren und alles, was zwischen ihnen ist. Vielleicht lag seine so reale Furcht daran, dass er es schon mal verloren hatte und sich an die Gefühle erinnern konnte? Was war, wenn sie wirklich schon mal auf diese Art und Weise zusammen gewesen waren? Heimlich, denn sonst würden es vielleicht Hank, Monroe oder Juliette gewusst haben? Was war, wenn er oder Nick tatsächlich zum letzten Mittel gegriffen hatten, und dieses Dreikraut genommen hatten? Was war, wenn sie dabei Hilfe hatten? Monroe?  
Über diesen Gedanken schlief Sean ein.  
Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Er war der Erste, der wach war und begann leise Frühstück zu machen. Dabei beschloss er, im Angesicht der Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien, dass er Monroes Bitte nachgehen würde und sich und Nick eine Chance geben würde. Nur eine Einzige!

 

Später fuhren sie zurück nach Zuoz. Der Captain verabschiedete sich von Maria, die ihm versprach die Schullabors im Auge zu behalten und ihn über alle seltsamen Geschehnisse zu berichten. Sie dankte ihnen allen von ganzen Herzen und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen. In Frankfurt würden sie umsteigen und morgen würden sie in Portland sein. Monroe rief kurz Rosalee an, die schon in heller Panik war, weil sie ihn nicht erreicht hatte und kurz davor war die Nationalgarde auf den Plan zu rufen. Das Blutbad sagte nur, dass es allen gut ginge und vertröstete sie auf morgen. Dann würde er ihr ausführlich alles erzählen. Und sich bemitleiden lassen.  
Allerdings musste Monroe zugeben, als er den kurzen Flug über Europa genoss, dass es irgendwie doch ein wundervoller, wenn auch ziemlich ausgefallener Männerausflug war. Das nächste Mal sollte es aber doch besser ein Lagerfeuer und Marshmallows sein.

Auf dem Flug über den Atlantik saßen die drei Männer wieder so, wie auf dem Hinflug. Der Unterschied war, dass es Tag war und Monroe begeistert auf die Wolken sah und nicht aufhören konnte, von der Schönheit der Atmosphäre zu schwärmen. Als ihm niemand mehr antwortete – eigentlich hatte sowieso nur Nick ab und zu mal einen Kommentar gegeben – sah er, dass beide Männer schliefen. Ihre Hände waren ineinander verschränkt, ihre Oberschenkel lagen aneinander und Nicks Kopf lag an der Schulter des Captains. Anders war auch, dass Renard zwar immer noch ziemlich bleich und erschöpft aussah, sein schlafender Gesichtsausdruck aber um einiges entspannter war, als auf dem Hinflug. Nick hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und Monroe bekam eine heftige Gänsehaut, weil er plötzlich das starke Gefühl hatte ein Unrecht wieder gutgemacht zu haben.   
Ja, vielleicht gehörte der Detective Nick Burkhardt wirklich zu Juliette. Doch dieser Mann neben ihm, der außergewöhnlichste Grimm aller Zeiten, gehörte definitiv zu dem königlichen Zauberbiest Sean Renard. Wer das nicht sehen konnte, war blind.  
Rosalee würde ihm recht geben.

 

Als sie ankamen, war es dunkel und Monroe packte schon die Taschen in ein Taxi, während sich Nick von Sean verabschiedete.  
„Wie geht es von hier aus weiter, Captain?“ flüsterte Nick und sah ihm in die Augen. Als sich Sean zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste, kam das unerwartet. Denn immerhin waren sie schon in Portland und auch, wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit hier auf dem Flughafen einer bekannten Person über den Weg zu laufen recht gering war, so gab es sie doch. Seans Lippen waren sanft und eher zurückhaltend. Dann strich er Nick die Haare aus der Stirn und lächelte eines dieser seltenen Lächelns.  
„Wir beide haben jetzt drei Tage Zeit, um uns zu erholen und dann sehen wir weiter. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, machen wir keinen Aushang am schwarzen Brett und halten uns lieber bedeckt“, sagte der Captain immer noch lächelnd. Seine warme Hand lag an Nicks Wange und wieder schmiegte er sich dagegen wie ein Kätzchen. Ein mächtiges Kätzchen, dachte Sean ein wenig stolz und furchtsam gleichzeitig.  
Nicks Augen glänzten und auch er lächelte. Aber es war irgendwie ein wehmütiges Lächeln.  
„Es sei denn, du …“  
„Nein, Sean. Wir werden es versuchen und sehen, wohin uns das führt. Erhol dich gut!“ Es war eher ein abrupter Abschied und Sean hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sich Nick vielleicht doch noch anders entscheiden würde, wenn sie länger darüber sprechen würde. Er zog ihn jäh zu sich heran und küsste ihn wieder. Diesmal war der Kuss eher besitzergreifend und verlangend.   
„Bis bald, mon cher!“  
Mit roten Wangen stieg Nick zu Monroe ins Taxi und Sean sah dem Auto noch eine Weile nach.  
Es würde in einer Katastrophe enden und er würde ihn verlieren. So viel war klar.  
Noch Ewigkeiten stand Sean an Ort und Stelle, weil er nicht in der Lage war sich zu bewegen. Das Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass alles um ihn herum klang, als wäre er unter Wasser. Das war eine Panikattacken von ganz neuem Ausmaß, begriff er, als er eine sehr lange Zeit total durchgeschwitzt und immer noch zitternd seine Wohnung betrat.


	9. Chapter 9

Es sollte vier lange Wochen dauern, bis sich die beiden Männer wieder auf diese Weise berühren sollten.   
Kaum waren sie wieder in ihrem Alltag, kamen Dinge auf sie zu, die sie nicht ignorieren konnten. Hank war froh, dass Nick unverletzt war und fragte ihn neugierig über alles aus. Nick erzählte seinem Partner fast alles. Selbst die Sache mit dem Captain hätte er gern erzählt, doch wusste er, dass es eine miese Idee sein würde. Sean Renard benahm sich wie immer und Nick bewunderte dessen Selbstbeherrschung ungemein. Nur manchmal trafen sich ihre Blicke. Es waren nur seltene Momente, doch konnte Nick sofort das Lächeln in Seans Augen sehen. Niemals auf seinen Lippen. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass sie beide am Leben waren und ihren notwendigen Alltagsbeschäftigungen nachgingen, beruhigte Nick. Von Tag zu Tag versuchte er allerdings intensiver herauszufinden, wie es nun weitergehen würde, zumal der Captain auch keinerlei Zeichen gab. Manchmal dachte Nick, dass sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen schon wieder auf eine so ungute Weise hochschaukelte, wie vorher.  
Wenn Sean an ihm vorbei lief, schien seine Haut zu glühen und tief in ihm begann es zu vibrieren, als würden dort Trommeln schlagen und zum Angriff riefen. Eines Tages erwischte er den Captain dabei, wie er ihn aus seinem Büro heraus intensiv anstarrte. Er sah zwar gleich weg, als er Nicks Blick bemerkte, doch es war zu spät. Die Flammen im Grimm wurden größer und er sah sich alarmiert um, ob diesen Blickwechsel jemand bemerkt haben könnte. Es sah nicht so aus. Entschlossen ging er auf das Büro des Captains zu und klopfte.

 

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?“  
„Sicher.“ Renard sah ihn fragend und völlig unschuldig an.  
„Um was geht es?“, fragte er dann auch noch und blätterte geschäftig die Akte auf seinem Tisch um. Sie hatten zwar nicht darüber gesprochen, doch Nick hatte für sich selbst beschlossen, dass sie noch nicht mal im PD über private Dinge sprechen würden und doch war er nun hier.  
„Du … solltest mich nicht so ansehen!“, sagte er dann leise. Sean sah hoch und runzelte die Stirn.   
„Wir … sollten solche Dinge nicht in meinem Büro besprechen!“, sagte Sean dann leise und mit belegter Stimme. Sein Blick wanderte nach draußen und dann sah er Nick wieder ganz direkt an.  
„Würdest du heute Abend zu mir kommen? 20 Uhr?“

 

Der Grimm sah ihn an und Sean konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht recht deuten. Aber Nick lächelte schließlich kurz und nickte dann. Er stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort sein Büro. Sean verstand, es war unmöglich über sich selbst zu sprechen, ohne, dass sie sich dabei nahe kamen.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er sich die Situation nicht so schwer vorgestellt. Es glich einem täglichen Spießrutenlauf Nick sehen zu müssen. Ständig musste er seine Gefühle kontrollieren, um sein Wesen nicht wogen zu lassen, aber auch, um nicht einfach zu ihm zu gehen und ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft zu küssen. Nick wirkte an manchen Tagen unsicher und zweifelnd. An anderen machte er einen stabileren Eindruck als er selbst. Schon als sie am ersten Tag wieder aufeinander trafen, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Ausflug nach Europa erholt hatten, hätte Sean Nick einfach am liebsten in die Arme genommen und ihn gefragt, ob er in Ordnung war. Doch bis auf einen schnellen Blick war das nicht drin. Umso länger sie umeinander herumschlichen, umso schlimmer wurde es.   
Sean stand am Rand eines totalen Ausrasters. Erst die letzte Nacht hatte er wieder eine dieser heftigen Panikattacken gehabt. Er konnte sich einfach nicht von dem Gedanken lösen, dass sich Nick schon von ihm abwandte und bereute, was geschehen war. Er hatte Ewigkeiten eiskalt geduscht und war schließlich doch verzweifelt und weinend unter seine Decke gekrochen. Es war erbärmlich und seiner unwürdig, doch wie sollte er das Gute an allem sehen. Nick war vor seiner Nase und doch unendlich weit weg. Schließlich landete er sogar wieder bei diesem zwanghaften Gedanken, dass er ihn nur töten müsste und sein Leid hätte ein Ende. Er fing sich erst wieder bei dem Gedanken, dass sowohl er, als auch Nick offenbar auf den ersten Schritt des Anderen wartete, den einer gehen müsste.

Heute war wieder so ein Tag. Sean war müde von der schrecklichen Nacht und auch Nick machte heute einen eher labilen und lustlosen Eindruck auf ihn. Er merkte erst, dass er den Grimm anstarrte, als der zurücksah. Tief in seinem Inneren flammte es so jäh und heiß auf, dass fast sein Wesen nach oben wogte. Schon stand Nick in seinem Büro und verhinderte es zum Glück.  
Als Nick sein Büro verließ, war Sean verwundert. Was war passiert? Hatte tatsächlich er selbst den ersten Schritt getan? Unerwartet fühlte er sich augenblicklich besser. Leicht euphorisch und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er seiner Arbeit nach.

 

Pünktlich 20 Uhr stieg Nick aus seinem Auto aus.  
War er sich in Zuoz noch absolut sicher gewesen, dass er das hier wollte, kamen in Portland die Zweifel. Das lag einerseits an Juliette, andererseits aber auch an der mehr als eigenartigen Tatsache, dass er vor dem Captain eine gewisse Furcht hatte. Keine Angst, sondern eher die Bedenken, dass Sean seine Macht über ihn irgendwann ausnutzen würde. Auch Nick hatte die Worte Reichelts gehört und wie er den Captain bis dahin kennengelernt hatte, würde er nicht abstreiten, dass dieser Mann einen Hang zur Manipulation hatte. Vielleicht hatte er gute Absichten, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Obwohl sich Nick seiner Liebe paradoxerweise sicher war, war er längst nicht sicher, ob ihn Renard nicht doch eines Tages hereinlegte. Er war und blieb der undurchsichtige Typ, dem man klugerweise nicht über den Weg traute. Trotzdem empfand er Liebe für ihn, die sich richtig und gut anfühlte. Es war eine wirklich verzwickte Lage, denn Nick sehnte sich danach bei ihm zu sein, seine Berührungen zu spüren und einfach mit ihm zusammen den Weg zu beschreiten. Ein anderer Teil in ihm wollte ihn nach wie vor töten. Vermutlich würde es bleiben, solange sie zusammen waren.  
Monroe hatte sich in der letzten Zeit aus allem herausgehalten, doch er konnte die aufmerksamen Blicke seines Blutbadfreundes fühlen. Vor zwei Tagen war ihm der Kragen geplatzt.  
„Nein, wir treffen uns nicht!“, fauchte er Monroe an.  
„Beruhige dich, Nick. Ich hatte nicht gefragt!“  
„Nicht mit Worten …“ Sie aßen schweigend ihr Abendbrot, bis Monroe fragte:  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Es ist kompliziert.“  
„Das ist es immer. Der Captain ist schon per se kompliziert. Warum gehst du nicht auf ihn zu? Ich sehe doch, dass du dich … nach ihm sehnst. Oder glaubst du, die Situation klärt sich von allein, wenn ihr nur lange genug nichts tut? So dumm bist du nicht, Nick.“  
„Danke, ich hatte dich nicht um einen Rat gebeten!“ knurrte der Grimm und das Blutbad sah ihn gekränkt an.  
„Tut mir leid, Monroe … es ist nur so, dass ich irgendwie befürchte, dass er seine Macht über mich als Grimm ausnutzen wird. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“ Nachdenklich sah ihn Monroe an.  
„Ich verstehe deine Sorge. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das sein Ziel ist.“  
„Vielleicht nicht im Moment. Aber wird er zögern sie auszunutzen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt?“ Fragend sah Nick seinen Freund an. Monroe schluckte schwer.  
„Das kann ich wirklich nicht beurteilen, Nick. Du bist der Grimm. Ich kann dir aber so viel sagen, dass ich einen kleinen und viel zu kurzen Blick in seine Seele werfen durfte. An dem Tag, als du den Miscello verfolgt hast, habe ich ein kleines Gespräch mit dem Captain gehabt und ... Du weißt, dass er dich liebt und das ist auch nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist eher, dass er unter einer fast schon unnatürlichen und sehr irrationalen Verlustangst leidet und vielleicht in diesen Momenten nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig ist. Er könnte überreagieren oder einfach gar nichts tun, weil er wie gelähmt ist. Ich will damit sagen, dass er vielleicht nicht das Richtige im rechten Moment tut, weil er nicht anders kann.“   
Gedankenverloren blinzelte Nick und meinte dann leise:  
„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass er nur ein verletzter, kleiner Junge ist, der nie richtig geliebt wurde? Willst du sagen, in seiner Vergangenheit gibt es ebenso dunkle Stellen, die immer noch schmerzen, so wie in meiner eigenen Vergangenheit?“ In Nicks Augen standen unerwartet Tränen und Monroe nickte einfach nur still.  
„Vielleicht solltest du es unter diesem Gesichtspunkt sehen und ein wenig nachsichtiger mit ihm und dir sein, Nick. Ihr beide hattet sicher nicht die optimalste Vergangenheit und vielleicht ist es das, was euch verbindet und weshalb ihr das füreinander seid, was ihr seid.“

 

Mit diesen Gedanken an das Gespräch, klopfte Nick nun an Seans Tür. Als der Captain die Tür öffnete, fielen Nick die Worte nicht mehr ein, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte. Er starrte seinen Vorgesetzten nur an, klappte den Mund wieder zu und erlaubte, dass Renard seine Hand nahm, um ihn über die Schwelle zu ziehen. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, sagte Sean immer noch nichts. Er hielt einfach nur seine Hand und sah ihn an. Es war ein komplett anderer Blick, als den, den er ab und zu im PD auffing. Seans ganzes Gesicht war offen, ebenso seine Augen und darin konnte Nick das sehen, von dem Monroe gesprochen hatte. Sie hatten diese unwirkliche Verbindung, die man nicht exakt definieren konnte. Sie enthielt Verständnis und Liebe und auch diese unterschwellige und immerwährende körperliche Anziehung, die nun fast schon unkontrolliert nach oben schwappte. Es war Nick, der es forcierte, indem er auf ihn zutrat, seine Arme um seinen Körper legte und sich einfach nur an ihn drückte. Wieder fühlte es sich so richtig und normal an, dass er sogar erleichtert seufzte. Es konnte so einfach sein, wenn sie es zuließen.

 

Das spürte auch Sean, der seinerseits seine Arme um Nicks Schultern legte und ihn einfach nur still festhielt, als hätten sie sich viele Jahre nicht gesehen. Sofort war da wieder dieses vertraute Gefühl, was er so dringend benötigt hatte. Es beruhigte ihn einerseits, wühlte ihn andererseits aber auch auf. Aber auf eine gute Weise. Liebevoll legte er nun eine Hand unter Nicks Kinn und der Grimm sah ihn endlich an. Sean war von sich selbst überrascht, denn er hatte das Bedürfnis sanft und liebevoll zu sein. All die letzten Tage hatte er vermutet, dass er über Nick herfallen würde, sobald er ihn endlich zwischen die Finger bekommen würde, doch das Gegenteil geschah. Nicks Augen glänzten und seine Pupillen waren geweitet. Sein Mund war ganz weich und nachgiebig, als er ihn küsste. Aus einem rätselhaften Grund hatte Sean das Gefühl, dass sie die Kampfarena verlassen hatten, denn ihre Berührungen waren viel zu zärtlich und vorsichtig, als es unter ‚Kampf‘ abzubuchen. Nicks Gesten waren ebenso zaghaft und sensibel wie seine eigenen. Still zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus und küssten sich dabei, ohne sich aus den Augen zu lassen.  
Plötzlich verstand Sean. Jetzt und hier waren sie von jeglicher Last befreit und müssten sich nicht unter der Gier der Lust lieben. Sie hatten Zeit zu genießen. Als er Nicks Haut roch und spürte, wie sie unter seinen Lippen erzitterte, wusste Sean, dass er das immer wollen würde. Er würde ihn immer lieben, egal, was jemals zwischen ihnen geschehen würde.  
Nick seufzte unter seinen Küssen, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt seine eigene Hände über seinen Rücken zu bewegen. Sie schoben sich über sein Hinterteil und pressten ihn an sich.

Sie wechselte ins Bett und hatten immer noch kein Wort miteinander gesprochen.   
Als Nick dann sprach, erschrak Sean regelrecht. Der Grimm lag auf dem Bauch und er hatte sich gerade über seinen Nacken zwischen seine Schulterblätter geküsst, als Nick rau und ziemlich unartikuliert in seine Armbeuge sagte:  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Sean …“  
Sean erstarrte und war eine lange Zeit wie gelähmt. Einmal sprach Nick seinen Namen wieder auf diese weiche und eindringliche Art aus, der er sich niemals entziehen könnte. Würde Nick zu ihm sagen: „Sean, spring von der Brücke!“ Er würde es ohne zu zögern tun, allein weil er seinen Namen aussprach, wie er es tat. Wie es nur Nick tat. Mit Gefühl und Liebe.  
Liebe. Nick liebte ihn? Er war fassungslos, obwohl er diese Tatsache doch schon längst gefühlt hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zur üblichen Annahme, dass diese Worte total überbewertet waren, machte es doch eine ganze Menge aus sie zu hören. Unvermittelt liefen Tränen der Rührung über seine Wangen, während er Nicks warme Haut küsste. Nick erwartete keine Antwort, denn die hatte er schon lange vorher bekommen. Bereitwillig öffnete er seine Schenkel für ihn, um seinem Mund Zutritt zu verschaffen. In absolutem Vertrauen seufzte Nick lustvoll, als er ihn mit seiner Zunge und später mit seinen Fingern berührte, während ihm immer noch Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Weil Sean wusste, dass es enden würde, weil er wusste, dass er es wieder verlieren würde. Irgendwann.  
Er war der festen Überzeugung, die noch aus seiner schmerzhaften Kindheit stammte, dass Liebe nicht zu seinem Wesen gehörte und auch nicht zu dem, was das Leben für ihn bereithielt. Es war nur ein kurzes und herzzerreißendes Gastspiel, welches Nick hier gab. Der Grimm schob sich ihm immer weiter entgegen und auch seine Atemzüge wurden tiefer. Schließlich kniete er sich zwischen seine Beine und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Nick hatte sein Becken angehoben und stöhnte dabei verhalten und unregelmäßig. Sein Körper bebte dabei aber schon so sehr, dass Sean befürchten musste, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte ihn zu lieben. Sobald er tief in ihm war, legte er sich deshalb auf Nick und schob ihm seine Arme unter den Schultern durch, wobei er sorgsam darauf achtete seiner gerade verheilenden Streifschusswunde nicht zu nahe zu kommen.   
Nick wimmerte lustvoll und so hemmungslos, dass Sean die Kontrolle über sein Wesen verlor. Sein Zauberbiest wogte und er konnte es nicht bändigen. Das ließ die Situation kippen, denn nun kam zur süßen Melancholie die Bitterkeit der Aggression dazu. Sean bekam kaum Luft vor lauter Lust und einer Art Feindseligkeit, wie sie nur ein Grimm in ihm provozieren konnte.  
Nicks leiser Schrei spornte ihn nur noch mehr an. Im letzten Moment konnte sich Sean allerdings noch stoppen und brach mehr oder weniger bewegungslos auf dem Grimm zusammen.  
„Wenn … du jetzt aufhörst … bringe ich dich um!“ keuchte Nick ganz ernsthaft zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Erst in diesem Moment verstand Sean, dass nicht nur er mit diesem Zwiespalt auf den Grimm reagierte, mit dieser verheerenden Mischung aus Hass und Lust. Nick meinte seine Drohung sehr ernst. Sein kompletter Körper war extrem angespannt und Sean sah sogar, wie die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken abstanden.  
Sean bewegte sich wieder und begriff, dass er hier nicht das Sagen hatte. Schlimmer, es nie gehabt hatte. Der Grimm konnte mit ihm tun, was er wollte und Nick wusste das. Deshalb vertraute er ihm, deshalb konnte er all diese Dinge zulassen. Es war ein unglaublich erleichterndes Gefühl. So befreiend, dass Sean tief seufzte, während er sich wieder in ihm bewegte. Die Lust, die Erleichterung und eine so allumfassende Zufriedenheit brachten ihn so rapide an den Rand einer unfassbar hohen Klippe, dass es ihm schwindelte.  
Nick stöhnte inzwischen vollkommen hemmungslos in einer erregenden Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust in das Laken, dass sich Sean einfach überhaupt nicht mehr zu fassen bekam. Mit einem animalischem Geräusch und einem darauf folgendes Schluchzen, was tief aus seinem Herzen kam, erreichte er den Gipfel einer erschreckenden Begierde. Er hörte sich selbst wie aus weiter Ferne und konnte nicht glauben, dass er das war, der nahezu um Erlösung bettelte. Das Paradoxe daran war, dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte, was ihre Körper taten. Sean wusste in diesem Moment nur allzu genau, dass er der alleinigen Gnade des Grimms ausgeliefert war.  
Nick drückte sich ihm weiterhin entgegen, hob sogar sein Becken weiter an und Sean lehnte sich schließlich wieder zitternd wie ein ins Wasser gefallener Hundewelpe an ihn. Er war wie benommen, unfähig zu denken und kaum in der Lage regelmäßig zu atmen. Es war, als hätte er gerade seinem eigenen Tod ins Auge geblickt. Wie von ganz allein umfasste seine linke Hand Nicks harte Erektion, die sich sofort in seinen Fingern bewegte. Der Grimm keuchte nur wenige Mal und kam schließlich mit einem sehr menschlichen Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt. Der Ton trieb Sean erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Dieses Entsetzen darüber, dass ihnen die Situation so vollkommen entglitten war, schockierte ihn bis tief in die Knochen. Mit einer Art erleichtertem Aufweinen, ließ sich dann auch Nick wieder auf seinen Bauch fallen. Sean lag schräg hinter ihm, hatte seine Hand an seiner Schulter und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Wenn er sich jemals etwas unter der Metapher: Da würde die Hölle zufrieren, vorstellen konnte, dann genau so etwas. Er fand kein einziges Wort, um zu beschreiben, was gerade geschehen war.   
Vielleicht hatten sie gerade die Vorrunde absolviert und mit diesem Ereignis hatten sie die Fronten geklärt, dachte er vollkommen erschöpft. Nicks Atem ging wieder langsamer und gleichmäßiger aber auch er sagte nichts, sondern drehte sich nach ein paar Augenblicke um. Er stützte sich auf einen Arm und betrachtete ihn intensiv. In seinen wunderschönen Augen war Schmerz aber auch eine heitere Glückseligkeit, die er darin noch niemals gesehen hatte. Sean konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen. Als Nick ihm liebevoll die Tränenspur von der Wange wischte, ihm einen sanften Kuss gab und sich dann an ihn kuschelte, wäre er fast wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. 

 

Sean merkte nicht, dass er einschlief, erwachte aber, als er eine Bewegung spürte. Nick war aufgestanden und zog sich gerade seine Hose an. Sein Oberkörper war noch nackt.  
„Nick?“  
„Entschuldige, ich muss gehen. Ich habe Monroe nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass ich über Nacht wegbleibe. Er wird sich Sorgen machen.“ Es war nur eine Ausrede und beide wussten es. Die Nähe war unerträglich schmerzhaft und süchtig machend zur selben Zeit. Auch Nick wusste das und wollte fliehen. Wenn Sean ein anderer Mann wäre, würde er ihn gehen lassen. Doch seine Verlustangst, suchte sich unaufhaltsam einen Weg nach oben. Nein, er konnte Nick nicht gehen lassen.   
Er sprang aus dem Bett, umfasst Nicks Körper von hinten mit seinen langen Armen und drückte ihn an sich.  
„Me laisse pas seule ici, mon cher!“, flüsterte er ihm drängend ins Ohr und merkte, wie Nick zögerte.  
„ … mon cher …“ Und Nicks Widerstand zerbrach direkt in seinen Armen. Er hörte ihn seufzen und schob ihn dann sanft zum Bett zurück. Er half ihm dabei seine Hose wieder auszuziehen und küsste dabei die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel.  
„Sean … wir …“  
„Ich weiß, sag es nicht. Nur heute, bitte. Bleib heute Nacht hier und lass mich nicht allein …“, bettelte er und schämte sich kein bisschen dafür. Er hörte Nick leise lachen und legte sich wieder auf ihn. Das war immer noch die beste Methode ihn am Gehen zu hindern. 

Ihre unmögliche Beziehung war wirklich kompliziert und ausgesprochen vielschichtig, doch beide waren in der Lage einen Weg zu finden. Das hatte Nick bewiesen und auch er. Immerhin war er über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hatte jemand in sein Leben gelassen, von dem er ausgehen musste, dass er ihn eines Tages auf die eine oder andere Weise töten würde. Doch bis dahin würde er Nick über alles lieben.   
Der Grimm sah ihn offen an und dann war er es, der ihm sein Gesicht entgegen hob, um geküsst zu werden. Sean ließ sich kein zweites Mal bitten. Er küsste Nick wieder und wieder.

 

Irgendwann, nachdem beide an Körper und Seele derart aufgerieben und erschöpft waren, schlief auch Nick mit einem dicken Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Ja, Sean war ein würdiger Gegner. Einer, der ihn forderte, trainiert und motivierte und das allein, weil er ihn liebte. Er war mit latenten Zweifeln hergekommen, doch nun hatte er die nicht mehr. Er liebte Sean auf eine ganz eigene Weise, die nicht mit seiner eher reinen Liebe zu Juliette vergleichbar war. Das hier war lebenswichtig, wenn nicht sogar überlebenswichtig. Für ihn und Sean.  
Als er den warmen, ruhigen Atem des Captain in seinem Nacken spürte, sich dessen starken Arm um seine Körpermitte bewusst machte, konnte Nick seit langer Zeit mit sich und der Welt im Reinen die Augen schließen. War er gerade glücklich?  
Ja. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie es morgen weitergehen würde.   
Sean wusste es auch nicht.   
Sean, mon cher …

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ein.

 

Als Sean am nächsten Morgen erwachte, blieb er ganz still liegen. Seine innere Uhr hatte ihn pünktlich geweckt, um seinen Dienst ganz ordnungsgemäß anzutreten. Doch heute war etwas anders.   
Noch immer lag Nick in seinen Armen. Er atmete leise und gleichmäßig und Sean drückte eine lange Zeit einfach nur sein Gesicht in seinen Nacken, um ihn zu spüren und seinen Duft in sich aufzunehmen.   
Das war es, was er wollte: Nicht allein aufwachen, sondern mit einer Person, der er nahe sein wollte, die er liebte. Hätte er vor langer Zeit geahnt, dass dafür nur der leibhaftige Grimm in Frage käme, wäre er wohl schon das ein oder andere Mal unbesonnener gewesen und hätte leichtfertiger sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, einfach weil dieser Gedanke so unwirklich und furchteinflößend war.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Sean nicht allein und damit meinte er nicht allein Nicks körperliche Anwesenheit, sondern dessen mentale Hingabe. Sie waren sich in gewisser Weise sehr ähnlich und standen doch auf komplett anderen Seiten.   
Nick bewegte sich in seinen Armen und er küsste ihn, eher er richtig wach sein würde. Ein leises und überraschtes Geräusch kam aus Nicks Kehle. Doch nur wenige Momente später lächelte er und legte den Arm um seinen Hals.  
Sie liebten sich wieder. Wortlos und anders als letzte Nacht, sanfter und gemächlicher. Wer wusste schon, wann sie sich wieder auf diese Weise treffen würde?   
Danach stand Sean auf, um Kaffee zu machen. Erstaunlicherweise fiel es ihm leichter Nick zu verlassen, als er befürchtet hatte. Sie würden auch weiterhin nicht darüber sprechen oder Treffen forcieren, sondern ihre Beziehung einfach der Zeit überlassen. Mit einem überaus erleichterten Lächeln brachte Sean schließlich Nick eine Tasse und bekam ein dankbares Lächeln, zusammen mit einem frechen:  
„Guten Morgen, Sir!“ 

 

Auch Monroe saß an seinem Tisch und nippte am heißen, köstlichen Kaffee. Seine Gefühle bestanden zum großen Teil aus Erleichterung. Nick war letzte Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen, doch er machte sich keine Sorgen. Er war bei Sean, dass konnte das Blutbad tief in seinen Knochen spüren und das war überaus merkwürdig. Doch diese beiden Männer schienen wichtig für das Schicksal der Stadt, wenn nicht sogar der Welt zu sein. Wenn sie sich nicht bekämpften, war das ein Segen für alle. Deshalb war Monroe auch sehr erleichtert, dass die beiden endlich doch noch zusammengefunden hatten. Sich außerhalb von Portland zu lieben, war einfach. Die letzten Tage hatte er fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sie aufeinander zugehen würden. Nur Rosalee hat ihn streng davon abgehalten einzugreifen. „Sie müssen es selbst wollen, denk dran!“, hat sie immer wieder betont. Sie hatte ja recht. Aber Nicks inneres Feuer hatte ihn zunehmend besorgt. Wenn sich der Grimm nicht bald mit dem Captain traf, dann würde etwas Schlimmes geschehen. Aber nun war das ja geschafft. Aus diesem ersten Schritt könnte alles Mögliche resultieren, doch darüber wollte Monroe jetzt nicht nachdenken.  
Aber er dachte darüber nach, warum die Erinnerung der beiden nicht zurückkam, obwohl es wieder geschehen war. Dann verstand er es endlich. Sie hatten beide nie aufgehört sich zu lieben. Selbst als dieses Wissen nicht in ihrem Bewusstsein war, so wusste scheinbar etwas tief in ihren Herzen, was sie füreinander waren. Wenn es Rosalee oder er nicht ansprachen, würden Sean und Nick also niemals erfahren, was sie getan hatten, um ihre Liebe zu töten. Und selbstverständlich würden sie schweigen wie Gräber. So viel war sicher. Nie wieder Dreikraut! Er musste Rosalee dringend bitten, das teuflische Zeug aus dem Angebot zu nehmen, dachte er amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.   
Wenn ein Mann wie Sean Renard kam, und danach verlangte, dann war es völlig irrelevant, ob Rosalee es verkaufte oder nicht. Wollte ein Mann wie Captain Renard etwas, dann würde er es bekommen. Das lag in der Natur seines Wesens.

Sein Handy vibrierte.  
„Nick?“  
„Monroe, mir geht es gut. Ich wollte nur eben Bescheid sagen, dass ich gleich zum PD unterwegs bin und … na ja, sorry, dass ich dich nicht informiert habe.“  
„Kein Problem, Nick.“ Eine verlegene Stille war am anderen Ende.  
„Du weißt, wo ich war?“  
„Hmmmmm….“  
„Alter Schnüffler!“, lachte Nick und legte dann auf.  
Monroe legte auf und ließ dann Rosalees Nummer wählen.  
„Guten Morgen meine Schöne“, sagte er liebevoll und hörte sie vergnügt gähnen.  
„Bist du schon auf?“  
„Ich habe nie geschlafen, Rosalee.“  
„Was? Ist was passiert? Warum meldest du dich nicht, wenn …“  
„Ganz ruhig. Es ist nichts passiert … na ja, das stimmt so auch nicht. Es ist etwas passiert … oh man …“ Und dann sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus. Alle Gedanken, Sorgen und Ängste aber auch seine romantischen Fantasien und Wünsche. Rosalee hörte geduldig zu und er spürte dabei die ganze Zeit ihr sanftes Lächeln. Als er endete, sagte er reumütig.  
„Oh tut mir leid, vielleicht hätte ich dir erst einmal einen Kaffee gönnen sollen …“  
„Monroe? Du bist das einfühlsamste Blutbad was ich kenne. Weißt du was? Komm vorbei und bring Frühstück mit!“, sagte sie grinsend und legte dann auf.  
„Wird gemacht!“, rief Monroe euphorisch und sprang so schnell hoch, dass seine Tasse umfiel. Zum Glück war sie leer und er ließ sie einfach liegen. Er wollte so schnell es ging zu Rosalee.  
Scherben bringen doch Glück.  
Oder?


End file.
